Date a Slytherin
by dracotastic
Summary: "...prove that Gryffindor brave trait of yours, Granger." Then, he showed his infamous smirk. "Date a Slytherin." [ dramione fanfiction ; complete - CURRENTLY UNDER MAJOR EDITING ]
1. prologue

Date a Slytherin | dracotastic

 _"...prove that Gryffindor brave trait of yours, Granger." He said, flashing his infamous smirk. "Date a Slytherin."_

* * *

 **G**

 _Hogwarts - 8th year_

 **N O T E**

Lord Voldemort has been defeated ― the second war is over but everybody isn't entirely safe since a few Death Eaters have escaped the ministry. Harry, Ron and Hermione could've graduated but everyone that was included in the war wanted to study again (shocking, i know) Hermione was relieved, Harry and Ron were training for their N.E.W.T.S and they were graduating this year.

Also, this story is going under editing. There may or may have some scenes that still doesn't connect yet but everything has been planned out. Also, I don't have a beta reader ― explains a lot about how I write shitty stories so if anyone would volunteer, I'd be glad and honored to.

* * *

[ prologue; the beginning ]

In the quiet and peaceful corridors of Hogwarts vibrated a screechful sound ― a sound of pain, agony and loneliness altogether.

Everyone is not how they appear to be. Fake smiles and broken trusts are something you cannot mend overnight but they try. Screams from nightmares would echo throughout every room ― and it could be heard throughout the whole castle if it weren't for the Muffliato's casted.

In the shrill wake of the night, Hermione Granger opens her eyes ― misty and covered with fear-stricken tears. Her fists were clutching the bed sheet tight enough for it to break, only that the first Headmaster of Hogwarts seemed to order the best Grade A+ bedsheets. Without even meaning to, droplets of her tears started falling out; she couldn't have stopped it - not even if she tried enough.

"Fuck Granger," came the cold voice of Draco Malfoy ― immediately snapping away Hermione's thoughts knowing she wasn't the only one inside the said room. "You sound like a fucking banshee."

Hermione nibbles her lower lip ― a habit she was forced to take when she was nervous. "Where...Where am I?"

Her voice sounded so broken, so guillable... so vulnerable. Hermione Granger may have been many things; a smartass, a pain in Draco's ass, a person he needed to beat but she definitely wasn't vulnerable. Fuck, she could even duel Draco and win if she wanted to.

Not that Draco would ever let her know that.

"In your room," Draco says, impassive ― not an ounce of emotion displayed on his face. "What the fuck. If you have nightmares, just drink a dreamless potion, Granger."

"I could," Hermione states ― eyes suddenly growing distant; after all, they weren't the person they used to be. To adapt to the war, they had been broken, bruised and thrown away. "But I don't want to. I want to overcome this."

"But you haven't." Draco points out, annoyance gritting in his tone. "Not for the past two months."

"Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious." Hermione mumbles under her breath, releasing the clutch she had on the poor bedsheets. She closes her eyes ― an unconscious behavior she did to calm herself down ― and counted.

"One, boggart. Two, hippogriffs. Three, dragons."

It was a weird habit to pick up ― but no one was complaining and she definitely wasn't.

"You have a weird way of calming yourself down," Draco suddenly says ― making Hermione open her eyes in surprise. "Fucking weird."

"No one's complaining, _Malfoy._ "

"I am, _Granger_."

Hermione stares (read: glares) at him before he shrugged his way out. There was indeed no evening ― or morning; what the fuck it was already two o'clock, that Granger wouldn't wake up screaming her bloody life out. It was annoying, to say at least but there was no way he can complain ― after all, bruised and broken is all what they are.

He opens the bathroom ― all but shivering. Draco didn't know how or when it started. Granger has ways to cope up and so does he, they do not meddle with each other's affair ― even after the fact that they were both Head Prefects: Granger was to be expected but him, what a fucking joke. House unity, my ass.

His eyes wandered to his arm ― baring the sins that he had committed once in his life. It was like a slap in the face ― one Draco needed once in a while to face reality. It was a horrifying mark, really ― a dark, almost faded mark of a skull with snakes entangled all around it. Now that Draco had thought about it, maybe snakes did entangle him ― in a weave of lies and fear.

He hears the soft clicking of the bathroom doors ― making Draco turn around, still clutching or covering (whichever was more suitable in lying to himself) the Dark Mark.

"What do you want, Granger?" He asks, impatiently.

Go away - don't. Stop - I'll corrupt you. I'm dirty.

Hermione's eyes flicker towards his arm. Her lips set in a thin line, as if she was hesitating to ask him. "Is something wrong?"

Draco swallows the urge to growl and shout at her to stop staring at his mark. He knows it's a symbol of all of his sins garnered by the Dark Lord's side ― he knows he had already lost his way to the light, to hope but considering that this was Granger, it was pretty rude for her to stare like that.

"Nothing." Draco answers hastily. "Nothing's wrong."

But both of them knew, believed even that Draco had been lying.

* * *

Published: December 16, 2015  
Edited: November 2, 2016  
Beta-d: xxx


	2. time to put up the score boards

**[ DATE A SLYTHERIN CHAPTER ONE ]**

* * *

Hermione barely made it out of her room without dragging herself. Nightmares meant that Hermione could not go back to sleep and that being said waking up every morning at two or three o'clock and having to stare at the ceiling for at least four hours was honestly taking a toll on her.

"No pushing first years." She smiles ― _maybe a little too forced for her liking._ Smiles were something Hermione couldn't do ― not even after practicing in front of the mirror everyday. "C'mon everyone, to the Great Hall."

First years beamed at her, awe written all over their faces. Was she like this once too? Innocent and ignorant? She ignores the hushed whispers and some of the looks thrown in her way. Of course, after the war, tabloids showed up almost immediately ― Rita Skeeter had always been up to no good eversince; describing her, Ron and Harry as: The Golden Trio ― saves the Wizarding World.

It's not really as grand as it sounds or it actually wasn't grand at all ― not when she didn't do as much as Harry did, anyway.

Mudblood was a word forbidden to be spoken in Hogwarts. There wasn't really a punishment ― aside from detention with Mr. Filch and students certainly doesn't want that ― but even without punishment, they couldn't utter it anymore, not even the noble purebloods of Slytherin without a thousand of glares thrown in their way.

 _"Granger."_

Hermione arches a brow ― it's rare that Draco acknowledges her presence. Returning the nod, Hermione destroys any seen emotion on her face. "Malfoy."

"Isn't that Draco Malfoy? My mom told me he was a Death Eater!" came a sully voice coming from the Gryffindors, probably a first year since no one had actually had the nerve to tell that to Draco face to face. "Why is he here?"

"People change," Hermione cuts off before Draco could even move. "And some people doesn't have a choice, not like we have." Hermione smiles once more — hoping, more like praying that it won't scare the students before she shrugs. "Quickly now, we don't want you to be late for breakfast."

The first years follow; a nod and closed tight lips as they entered the Great Hall.

"Don't expect me to thank you, Granger."

Hermione snaps his head at him; glaring. ""Then don't!"

Of course ― how could Hermione forget once more? House unity was something Minerva wanted, after becoming Headmistress of Hogwarts. Hermione remembers Minerva eyeing at certain students who had lost their way ― a second longer on Draco's before she had announced the Prefects for the year.

So that was how Hermione was stuck with Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood to name a few ― and people from other houses Hermione doesn't recognize. Hermione glances at Draco as she felt the pain of a kick under the table ― playing all that innocent is certainly not going to keep you at bay, Malfoy.

Hermione grins truimphantly as Draco groans ― inaudibly but his face was constructed with pain. Trying to hide it from him, she looks down on her food preventing herself to burst out laughing from the dead-on glare sent her way.

"I knew you had a crush on me, Granger." Draco states, making Hermione glance up - a brow arched. "But Merlin woman, don't be so obvious about it."

"Yeah, I'm ecstastic about you." Hermione deadpans, eyes as dead as fuck as she stares at Draco. "Have you looked at yourself?"

"Excuse you," Draco snorts. "I am a perfectly handsome wizard but thanks for asking."

"There is seriously a thin line between being an asshole and being sassy." Hermione says, grabbing a pudding before plumping it in her mouth. "You just crossed it, Malfoy."

"Don't you have something original, Granger." Draco said, waving a hand nonchalantly. "Those kind of insults bounces off me, you know."

"Too much ego in one place." Hermione sarcastically replies. "Poor humbleness, never taken into consideration."

"I'm a Malfoy, Granger." He says cockily, even to the point of tilting his head as if to prove his point. He says it like it's the answer to everything ― and it's seemingly familiar, Hermione thinks; how he talks cockily, the usual up bringing going out every now and then but it's something that Hermione is familiar with - and with that, she hides a smile.

"That doesn't do anything good in this world," Hermione replies, almost smirking as she saw the smirk slowly get wiped off his face. "It's just one more jerk I have the luck to deal with."

Then, as if he wasn't offended by anything at all. He smirks ― Goddamn, Malfoy's and their hot smirks ― he chuckles, the sound almost sounding tempting. "There's an advantage, Granger."

"And that would be?"

"You don't have to cry and find someone good-looking to fall for."

Hermione blinked, clearly Malfoy had been over the clouds too much. "You think you're good-looking?" Okay, maybe he was; not that Hermione would ever admit it. Ever. He has dirty blond hair matched with almost gray eyes that highlights his features ― of course the bastard would think he's good looking.

"Am I not?" Draco asks, arching a brow. "Stop being indenial and be a girl for once, Granger."

 _Malfoy - 1; Granger - 0_

There's a sudden clearing of the throat, interrupting their showcase for their hate for each other. Hermione blinks, once ― immediately falling back to her seat. She didn't even notice standing up ― or the fact that her and Draco's face was only inches apart.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, detention." Came the stern and collected voice of Minerva McGonagall. "And five points from each house."

Start of the school year and they're already at negative five. Sighing, Hermione glances (read: glares) at Draco before turning back to the other Prefects ― a soft apologizing smile sent their ways.

"Stupid Malfoy and his stupid genes irritating me."

"Stupid Granger and her stupid attitude annoying me."

"Go sod off, Malfoy!"

"Why don't you go first, Granger?"

"Mister Malfoy! Miss Granger! You don't want another deduction, do you?"

Hermione closes her lips tight - hopefully, she can survive the whole school year without deducting another point from Gryffindor because of Draco-fucking-Malfoy.

Hermione gathered her things as she went inside Transfiguration, her mind wandering to her own nightmares hunting her down. She looked down at her own mark, mudblood, dirty filthy mudblood. Her eyes closed, wishing she didn't even look at the mark.

Her nightmares became constant. She was frightened, for the psychopath and probably the most dangerous Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't dead nor arrested yet and she was probably roaming the world finding a way to Avada her.

Yes, that psychopath lived and no one knows where she is right now.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Her mind went back to where she was when McGonagall's voice interrupted. "I don't tolerate tardiness in my class, Mister Malfoy."

"What else is new?" He grumbled under his breath, taking a seat next to Blaise.

He gave him the what's-up nod as he masked his emotions - something he had adapted when he was part of Voldemort's ranks. Never ever show fear. Draco sighed, listening to the old hag's lectures, even if he doesn't want to admit it himself, he did find Transfiguration interesting.

Of course, his perfectly Granger-less day had to be interrupted when Hermione Granger's hair was waving right in front of his face. Goddamnit. Of course there was fucking Transfiguration with the fucking Gryffindors. Something Draco would have loved to end right now.

Thankfully, that bushy hair didn't enter his sight until the end of the class. Thank-fucking-God. He wouldn't have tolerated it if it did. Who the fuck even has that bushy hair anyway? _(No, Trelawney does not even count.)_

Sighing, Draco pushed his chair back, grabbed his things and thought of the only place he could be at peace of: the library.

•••

"Hello, Madam Pince."

"Hermione." She replied, not even sparing Hermione a glance as she waved her hand nonchalantly. Hermione gave her a small grateful smile before turning her attention to the thousands of books in paradise.

She smiled as she dropped her things quietly and browsed a few books, including Hogwarts: A History, Potions: A Guide on How to Brew Correctly, Constellations and How They Tell Your Future and some other books she found interesting.

She stacked them in one corner of the table, as she divulged herself in reading. Unfortunately, for the sake of her soul, her delirious reading was interrupted when one by one, her books dropped down to the ground - the sound thumping in agony. She glared at the newcomer, who purposely knocked her books out of the table immediately meeting gray, mischievous and sly eyes.

"Malfoy." She gritted out.

"I know my surname's amazing, Granger. Try not to worn it out too much."

Malfoy - 2; Granger - 0

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, you loathesome cockroach." She said, as she stood up and picked up the books that fell on the floor. "Stupid, ungrateful cockroach."

"Are we going back to third year, Granger? When you called me that?" He said, a smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh, yes." She replied, almost smirking. Two can play at this game, Malfoy. "And I remember punching you that you almost passed out."

The smirk on his face wavered. Now, it was Hermione's turn to look smug.

Malfoy - 2; Granger - 1

It was time to get even.

* * *

Hello! As you read, I am editing this whole story because holy sht I wrote this when I was fourteen and it was s ocringy I just had to change it. The scenes will be the same except I will polish everything, _hopefully._ I still have no beta-reader so this might be as shitty as the first and I'm sorry for that. Someone beta-read this, please. I will sell my soul to you :)))

 _Edited: December 10, 2016  
Beta-d: xxx_


	3. nightmares

**!**  
 **ATTENTION!**

Hello! I am Cass; the author of DAS. Currently DAS is under revision and editing bc I wrote this when I was 14 and I still can't believe how cringy this is. I am rarely in these days so I won't be able to update this everyday or every week like my basic schedule before but I will finish this on 2017 (hopefully) so please bear with me! :)


	4. the dark mark

**!**  
 **ATTENTION!**

Hello! I am Cass; the author of DAS. Currently DAS is under revision and editing bc I wrote this when I was 14 and I still can't believe how cringy this is. I am rarely in these days so I won't be able to update this everyday or every week like my basic schedule before but I will finish this on 2017 (hopefully) so please bear with me! :)


	5. allegiance

**!**  
 **ATTENTION!**

Hello! I am Cass; the author of DAS. Currently DAS is under revision and editing bc I wrote this when I was 14 and I still can't believe how cringy this is. I am rarely in these days so I won't be able to update this everyday or every week like my basic schedule before but I will finish this on 2017 (hopefully) so please bear with me! :)


	6. prove

**!**  
 **ATTENTION!**

Hello! I am Cass; the author of DAS. Currently DAS is under revision and editing bc I wrote this when I was 14 and I still can't believe how cringy this is. I am rarely in these days so I won't be able to update this everyday or every week like my basic schedule before but I will finish this on 2017 (hopefully) so please bear with me! :)


	7. imperfections

**!**  
 **ATTENTION!**

Hello! I am Cass; the author of DAS. Currently DAS is under revision and editing bc I wrote this when I was 14 and I still can't believe how cringy this is. I am rarely in these days so I won't be able to update this everyday or every week like my basic schedule before but I will finish this on 2017 (hopefully) so please bear with me! :)


	8. normal

**!**  
 **ATTENTION!**

Hello! I am Cass; the author of DAS. Currently DAS is under revision and editing bc I wrote this when I was 14 and I still can't believe how cringy this is. I am rarely in these days so I won't be able to update this everyday or every week like my basic schedule before but I will finish this on 2017 (hopefully) so please bear with me! :)


	9. slytherin prince

_Thank you for all those who gave reviews, favorite-d and followed date a slytherin! May Draco slither in with you ;)_

 _date a slytherin | eight_

 _"Wait till my Father hears about this." - Draco Malfoy_

All Hermione could think of was the fact that Alecto Carrow, ex-Death Eater, probably tortured thousands of students and people who were against the Dark Lord now teaching Defense of the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. _What was Professor McGonagall thinking?_

"Professor?" Hermione knocked, pushing the door slightly. She made a mental note to start calling her Headmistress. "It's Granger."

She wanted to scowl. Even she got Malfoy's habit in calling her by her last name. Sighing, she pushed the door open as McGonagall gave her permission. She saw her behind the large mahogany table, her eyes distant yet her expression was stern.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" She asks, her voice strained.

"Head Mistress, I would like to know why Alecto Carrow is now teaching Defense of the Dark Arts," She said, almost pleading. "He tortured a lot of our students..."

"Ah, yes." She said. "Alecto Carrow is one of the best teacher's for Defense of the Dark Arts, Miss Granger."

"If you wanted to perform a Cruciatus curse on someone," She muttered, frowning. "But Professor..."

"Miss Granger," She said, strained. "I appreciate your concern but believe me, I have things under control and I had permission from the Ministry."

Hermione could only nod. Her eyes were now watching her previous Transfiguration teacher, who was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts after Snape. Hermione was about to stand up when McGonagall called for her attention.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stared at her. "Yes, Professor?"

Instead of saying anything, she handed her a piece of parchment. "Go on now. You wouldn't want to be late for class."

Hermione nodded, curiosity getting the best of her, but she pocketed the note. She glanced at the time and knew it was time for potions. Hermione could still remember how he treated her in Potions, but she couldn't care nonetheless, she learned a lot from Snape, even if he was bitter.

"Malfoy." Hermione scoffed, taking a seat next to Malfoy who was her potion's partner for the past years.

"Mudblood." He spat out.

Hermione flinched, but she didn't let him catch on. Instead, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the books Verniduct told them to get. Malfoy, next to her, was as silent as a sleeping squirrel, or ferret. Hermione glanced at him, only to see him looking down, his face dark.

"Good Morning, class!" Professor Verniduct's voice boomed in the Potion's room. "Today, we have Alecto Carrow to observe our class today." She said, her cheeful voice not even bothering to lower down. "Now, let's begin. Open your books on page 178."

Alecto Carrow grinned, sending shivers to most of the students who were under him in the seventh year. Professor Verniduct was almost as tall as Hermione, but given that, Hermione barely reached Draco's chin. She had long blonde curls, stretching to her waist. Verniduct has always been cheerful, even in the darkest ways, opposite to what Snape was, really.

"Alright, start making your potions!"

Hermione almost dragged herself to get the needed materials. Ever since Snape, well, sacrificed himself, potions has been really boring for her. Not that Verniduct was boring, but sometimes, she missed how Snape would try to bring down points for Gryffindor, every time she would answer without his permission, _not that she missed him, no way._

"Granger." Draco's voice snapped her out of her disturbing thoughts.

She blinked. She nodded, adding the parsel's five-inch nails as she stirred the potions, carefully counting the stirs she made. She didn't want to overdo it and as she read, if the potions would be stirred, which is not according to the prescribed, it would explode.

And Hermione guessed Neville didn't read or stirred clearly.

"Longbottom, are you alright?" Verniduct's voice etched with worry came towards Neville as soon as their potion exploded. "How many stirs did you do?"

"Six." He said.

"It's only five, Longbottom." Verniduct said calmly. "Go to Madam Pomfrey, now. We wouldn't want you catching anything from exploding potions."

As soon as potions finished, Draco dashed out of the room, probably avoiding Carrow. Hermione gathered all of her books, as Ron and Harry helped her carry some. Harry glanced warily at Carrow, who stood in one corner, smirking.

"Did you get anything from the Prof-Headmistress?" asked Harry as they made their way down to the busy corridors.

"No," She replied. "She just told me that Carrow was the best teacher for Defense of the Dark Arts."

"Well, this is unfortunate," Ron added, frowning. "I wish George and Fred-" Ron stopped at the mention of his deceased brother. No one, not even one Weasley family member had gotten over Fred's death, and maybe they would still mourn in the years to come. Sighing, he looked away, before muttering. "I wished someone could've hexed him."

"I'd volunteer." Hermione said, frowning. "But since I'm Head Prefect, boohoo."

Harry grinned, even with the mess, he was glad that Hermione was back to herself. Even Ron had to smile for that. Hermione grinned, probably knowing what her friends are thinking. She glanced at the time.

Harry grinned. "What have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, not bothering to answer Harry as she turned her attention to Ron. "What's our next class?"

"Herbology." Ron answered.

"We should visit Hagrid before going to Herbology." Harry suggested. "It's been awhile."

"Alright." Ron said, shrugging. "'Mione, you com-"

"Oh no!" Hermione said, horrified. "My homework!"

"Don't tell me you forgot to do it, Hermione?"

"No, of course not." She snapped. "Hell would have to freeze over if that happened."

"That's what I thought." Ron said.

"I forgot it inside my room!" She said, horrified. "I need to go and get it!"

"Well, then, well meet you at Herb-"

But Hermione Granger was already running towards the dorm. Sighing, Harry motioned for Ron to follow him to Hagrid's hut. Not knowing Alecto Carrow witnessed the whole scene, smirking as he did so.

Hermione ran towards the Head Dorm. She muttered _shakespeare_ , under her breath as the door came swinging open. She immediately grabbed the piece of parchment on her table before wordlessly leaving the room.

"Miss Granger."

Her head snapped towards the direction of the voice, where there stood Alecto Carrow, grinning as he did. Hermione instinctively took a step back, not wanting to get involved in the former Death Eater's affairs.

"Professor Carrow." She said audibly. Clearing her throat, she added. "How may I help you, Professor?"

Alecto Carrow only stared at her. Hermione contemplated on running or just simply staying there, watching as the event unfolds. Inevitably, she chose the latter.

"It's nothing you couldn't handle, Miss Granger."

"And that is?" She asks, nervously. "Professor?"

"Let's-"

"Professor."

A cool, collected and calm voice interrupted Alecto Carrow's statement. Their heads both whipped to the direction of the voice, and there he stood, Draco Malfoy, with his head badge, the Slytherin robes, green necktie and a collected expression.

"Malfoy." Alecto Carrow's grin disappeared, replaced by an impassive smirk. "What do you want, boy?"

"Granger, sir." He answered.

Alecto Carrow's eyes narrowed. He shifted his gaze towards Hermione, then towards Draco. He gave out an annoyed scowl before nodding to grant his permission. Hermione nodded and walked with Draco away from Alecto in silence.

As soon as they rounded up the corner, Draco Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. She landed with a large _umph_ , but only to be silenced when Draco glared at her, his silver-like eyes radiating with rage.

"What the hell were you doing, Granger?" He asks, his voice restrained. "Trying to kill yourself?"

"I would've done that eons ago, Malfoy." She whispered, glaring at the blonde-boy. "But God likes to keep the world in check."

"Shut up with that muggle thing of yours, Granger." He snapped.

Hermione was about to retort when she took in his choice of words. He called her _muggle_ , not _mudblood_ , the second time of the century. She gulped. _No, no, Hermione, you must never let him be inferior to you._ She berated herself, catching his gaze.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "Trying to be a goddamn knight to a mudblood in distress."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you just..."

"Muggle books sure are boring." He said with a lazy and bored tone, yet a smile was creeping in his face. "Romance, forbidden, blah blah blah."

"Are you talking about reading shakespeare?" She smirked and Draco's smile wavered. "As far as I remember..."

"Shut up, Granger." He cut off, his eyes narrowing. "I read that book since I was fucking bored this summer."

Hermione smiled. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Malfoy."

Then, Draco's eyes turned serious. His smirk gone. Hermione inaudibly gulped. She thought Draco had forgotten all about it. Darn it. And here she thought she was the master of turning conversations over or changing conversation topics, but then, it was Draco Malfoy she was talking to and she doesn't know whether that annoyed or amused her.

"What happened?" He asks, his voice laced in seriousness.

"I..." She trailed off, gulping. "I ran to the dorm to get my homework-"

"Granger, forgot her homework? Call the Daily Prophet." Draco said, smirking.

Hermione glared at him. "As I said before you interrupted me, I ran to the dorm to get my homework in Herbology. When I went out, Alecto Carrow was already there, standing near the doorway."

"And you didn't even run?"

"Why would I?" She asks. "He has a wand, Malfoy. He could easily hit me with a freezing spell. As I said, he was there. He was about to ask me something to, to do something for him or anything between those lines before-"

"Your Slytherin Prince came saving the day." Draco cut off, smirking.

"Actually," Hermione said. "I was going to say blond-egoistical-ferret but whatever helps you sleep at night, Malfoy."

"Listen Granger-"

"MIONE!"

Harry's voice boomed through the corridors before Draco could even finish the sentence. Draco cursed, releasing Hermione and walking away without a word. Hermione's eyes knit in confusion, but it was soon replaced when Harry and Ron hugged her.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asks, confused.

"We were bloody worried, 'Mione!" Ron said, hugging her tight.

"Why?"

"Some Ravenclaw student saw you talking to Alecto Carrow. We were worried so we came as fast as we could."

Hermione smiled in spite of their tight-bone crushing hugs. "I'm fine, Harry. Malfoy just came right in time."

Ron blinked. "He... saved you?"

Hermione nodded. She glanced back at the corridors where Draco had gone. Only to find it empty. Sighing, she smiled at her best friends. "Let's go."


	10. forbidden

_i didn't put a cliffhanger for the previous chapter, yey me! But, this chapter may or may not contain cliffhangers, don't ask me, i'm innocent :). Again, thank you for the warm love that you've given me, reviews, favorites and follows! May Draco siytherin with you ;) I cannot see the reviews right now (even i don't know why) but I am reading them through email. Thanks a lot! x_

 _date a slytherin | nine_

 _'Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." - Draco Malfoy_

All Hermione could think about was Draco Malfoy, and boy, that wasn't good. As soon as she entered the Head Dorm, she slumped back to her bed, tired. She neatly folded her robes and hanged it like any other muggle would.

Then, she remembered.

The parchment that McGonagall gave her.

She grabbed her robes and picked up a parchment on her pockets. Just then, the door swung open, revealing Draco Malfoy with a scowl on his face. "C'mon, Granger. Patrols."

"Right." She said, once more before pocketing the parchment. "I'm coming."

In evening, the noisy and busy corridors of Hogwarts were nowhere to be found. Shadows were dreading in every corner. Their only source of light was the moon, and Draco's wand. They were both silent, their breathing was the only thing that could be heard, aside from their footsteps.

Hermione couldn't take it, she decided to break the silence. "Malfoy."

He remained silent. Hermione took this as a permission to continue talking. "What were you doing in the dorm?"

Draco remained silent. They both turned to a corner, where Alecto Carrow stood, his eyes blank and distant, but a grin was on his face. Hermione took a step back instinctively. Her eyes darted to Draco, who also had a blank expression on his face.

"Professor Carrow." Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy. Granger." He nodded back. "Prefect Patrols, have you?"

"Yes." Hermione squeaked out, grasping the parchment of paper on her pockets tightly.

Alecto Carrow followed her movements. His lips quirked up. "And may I know what you're holding in your pockets, Miss Granger?"

"It's nothing, Sir." She said politely, hoping Alecto didn't notice the faint nervousness laced in her voice.

"But ah, Miss Granger. I am a teacher her and by any chance, if you are doing something dangerous, I have to report this to the Headmistress now, would I?"

Hermione nodded. She hoped that McGonagall had given her a paper that wouldn't bring her trouble. Grasping the paper, she handed it down to Alecto, who grinned as he opened the parchment.

"It's nothing dangerous, Professor." She said, even though unaware of what is inside.

Alecto nodded, returning the paper to Hermione. Without hesitation, she shoved it back to her pockets. "May we continue now, Professor?"

"Ah yes, you may." He said, smiling. "And Draco?"

Draco stiffened, but had enough time to conceal it. "Yes, Professor?"

"Follow, Draco." He said grimly. "Follow."

Draco manage to nod his head grimly. For the rest of the patrol, he was as silent as the night, which was saying much. When they returned to the dorm, he went directly into his room, shutting the world out.

Shutting Hermione out.

Hermione's brows knit in confusion but she relucantly let the thought go. Instead, she went back to her own room and grabbed the parchment of paper McGonagall had given her. She opened the paper, only to find nothing in it.

"Was she toying with me?" Hermione muttered. "No, the Headmistress wouldn't do that. Then, invisible ink, I guess."

"Aparecium." Hermione muttered a small spell in her breath.

Just as soon as she said it, the paper was now filled with numbers. Hermione's brows knit in confusion, but as soon as all the numbers appeared, she knew why McGonagall had given her this.

But how did McGonagall know about this?

Shrugging it off, she rolled the parchment and slumped back on her bed, waiting for sleep to claim her.

Two hours later, Hermione was turning left and right, finding a comfortable spot to sleep. She wasn't sleepy and she felt like her own bed, which she has been sleeping for months weren't comfortable enough for her. She shot up her bed and groaned. She will have a rough day tomorrow, given that her schedules now doubles. She was about to lay back down when she heard crashing, writhing and groaning. Her eyes shot up.

She went directly into Draco's door, muttering his password hoping he didn't change it. He didn't. As she went inside, she saw Draco trashing his things. A bunch of broken shards were also on the floor. Draco, was half-naked, but there was a bandage wrapped around his torso, his fists were injured, given that he just punched his wall-mirror.

"Draco..."

His eyes shot up to met hers. This time, he didn't dare hide the vulnerability in his face. She took a step forward, as he took a step back. His eyes now rimmed with vulnerability and fear. Hermione took another step forward.

"Malfoy."

He only stood there as Hermione took another step forward. Their eyes were locked, even as she took the step. Soon enough, she was in front of him, just an arm away. Draco remained on the spot, his eyes searching for something in Hermione's face. Hatred, fear, anguish, but to no avail, he found none.

"I don't know how you do it, Granger." He says.

"Do what?"

"Look at me," He said simply. "Even share the same room with me after what I've done."

"Malfoy," She said, hesitantly. "Is this something about Alecto? You've been acting really off lately."

Draco only stared at her. "Malfoy?"

"He was there." He said silently.

"Who?"

"Alecto." His face darkened at the mention of the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher's name. "He was there. He was..." He took a deep breath as his eyes were once again, distant. "He was one of the Death Eaters that tortured my mother, the Cruciatus Curse." Then, he looked down. "And my father..." He trailed off, closing his eyes once again.

Hermione grew silent. "Alecto. Bellatrix. Lucius." Draco said silently, but his words cut like knives, deep hatred bellowed upon them. "That's why I can't understand how you do it, Granger."

 _He says Granger like an affectionate word, not like when he used to call me on the previous year._ Hermione thought. She held his chin, making him glance up, her eyes meeting his gray, vulnerable ones. This was the second time she manage to break down Malfoy's walls,and Merlin, this wasn't going to be the last time.

"Because that's how I am, Draco." She said softly. "Forgive and forget."

Draco nodded. Hermione hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. She slid her arms and connected it when it reached the boy's nape. When she noticed that he has no intention of pulling back, she hugged him tighter, as his head dropped down to her shoulders. He was slightly shaking, and Hermione had to bit her lip to stifle a sob escaping.

"We all make wrong choices, Malfoy." She said softly. "We just need someone to bring us back to the right track."

He looked up, her doe-like brown eyes were staring at his. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. Her bushy-hair wasn't combed and her clothing was simply muggle-like. And Draco couldn't have found any other beautiful view.

And with the broken shards on the floor, the moonlight shining in the window, trashed things around the room, Draco Malfoy did what he wanted to do eversince first year.

He leaned down and kissed Hermione Granger.

And in fact, it didn't surprise him.

What surprised him was, she kissed him back.

Hermione should've pushed him back, curse him for kissing her, hex him or turn him to a bloody ferret, but no, instead she did the most irrational thing, her 12 year-old-self would've berated her, she kissed Draco Malfoy _back_.

His lips felt soft against hers. His hand, was now on her waist as hers was now fumbling through his blonde-hair. The closeness between them was unmistakable. Air would be ashamed to pass through their bodies.

Draco held her tighter, wanting to deepen the kiss. _To hell with breathing, damn it._

She, on the other hand, needed time to let this sink in and oh, breathe. Her eyes were still closed as she put her hand on his stone-hard chest and pushed him slowly, wanting some air and time to think. She opened her eyes when Draco's head leaned on her shoulder, his breath hitting her neck.

"What just happened?" She asks, breathless.

With her question, Draco stood straight and looked at her doe-like eyes. Smiling, he only shook his head. "I have no idea."

And he leaned down, the bright moon witnessing the forbidden kiss that shouldn't have happened.


	11. scream

_I am sorry for not updating for so long! I am so busy with school and all those stuff that I had to manage my time and I didn't have any time to update. Sorry. Mianhe. Gomenasai. LOL. Anyway, I love you guys! Thank you for every follow, favorite and review! Sorry it had to take so long!_

 _date a slytherin | ten_

 _"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" - Hermione Granger_

"Okay, what is going on with you and Malfoy?" Harry asks, as he pushed his food slightly.

"I think I'm going to puke, mate." Ron added, glaring at Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks, feigning innocence. "We're still the same as ever."

"For the love of all that's bloody holy, 'Mione!" Ron half-shouted, half-whispered. "He's been staring at you with that smirk on his face for almost the whole time Headmistress said her speech!"

"Ronald," She started off. "You're just mistaken."

"I think not," came a red-haired girl, Ginny, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend as she sat down beside Harry. "I noticed it too, 'Mione. Now tell me, what happened between you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing!" She said, her voice slightly higher. "Nothing happened."

Ginny being the girl, rolled her eyes. She glanced at Ron who was stuffing his face, yet seemed to be interested in their conversation and Harry who was now love-struck staring at Ginny.

"Alright, 'Mione. Did you and Draco did something intimate?" Ginny suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione choked at her own breath. Harry whipped his head so hard at 'Mione, choking his own food. Ron, on the other hand, had the worst reaction. He spluttered water, everywhere, causing the other students to look at him.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted so loud, even McGonagall had to look at him. Shyly, he bit his lower lip and sat down on his seat. "Blimey, I think I lost my appetite."

"Ginny, we did not." Even Hermione wasn't too sure herself. "I... It was just a prank he pulled."

"And that was?"

"Nothing to worry about." She smile weakly. "I swear to Merlin, we didn't do anything."

Ginny nodded her head but Hermione knew she didn't believe him, not even a second. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table, where he saw Draco, and just as Ron said, he was staring at her, a smirk on his face as Pansy Parkinson told him stories he didn't even listen to.

"Nothing..." She muttered more to herself as she finished eating.

Transfiguration was the first subject Hermione, Harry and Ron has. After this was Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Defense of the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and Double Potions with Slyterin.

"Very good, Miss Granger." McGonagall's voice boomed in the room, McGonagall was teaching in substitute since they haven't found a Transfiguration teacher yet, aside from the one who just retired. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione grinned. She had always been in the spirits with Transfiguration. For some reason, she ought to do everything in Transfiguration quite well. Harry and Ron were still pressing on the intimate moment Ginny had hinted.

 _Geez, that red-head_. Hermione thought as they walked towards Herbology.

As they were talking, Hermione caught a blond-haired boy with his usual circle of friends in the hallway. Of course, Hermione paid no attention to them. She calmed herself. They were simply passing each other on the corridors, like strangers.

Unfortunately, this wasn't what Draco had in mind.

When he saw the bushy-haired muggle with Saint Potter and Weasley, his smirk instantly grew wider. Unfortunately for him, that muggleborn has been avoiding him since this morning, not that he blamed her.

"And it grew large!" Pansy shrieked. "I'm telling you."

"And there's no way that would've happened, Pansy." Theodore Nott, one of Draco's oldest friend snorted. "Right, mate?"

"Sorry mate, I'm with Pansy on this one." Blaise Zabini agreed.

"I wasn't talking to you, you dolt. I was talking to Draco."

Draco merely nodded. His attention still on the bushy-haired know-it-all walking happily with Saint Potter and Weasley, her Head Girl badge visible in her Gryffindor uniform, the blasted Gryffindor scarf in her neck and Draco _knew_ why she wore her Gryffindor scarf even in a blasted hot day.

Draco purposely bumped into Hermione, causing her to squirm. Ron, on the other hand, scowled at him. "Watch where you're going, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "And so do you, Weasel."

And before Ron could ask why, he collided with Neville Longbottom, causing Malfoy and his crew to laugh and snicker, watching Harry help Ron. "Never would've dreamed Malfoy would help us with that attitude."

"Because he puts up a mask," Hermione said, tucking in her Gryffindor scarf, which Draco deliberately loosen up when he bumped into her, _on purpose_.

"Why are you wearing a scarf anyway, 'Mione?" Ron asks, eyeing suspiciously at her scarf.

"Oh, nothing. It's just cold today." She answered warily.

"I'd say," Harry said, narrowing his eyes on the scarf. "It's rather cold considering the sun still up and shining."

"Oh shush, Harry." Hermione added, smiling. "Let's just go to Herbology."

Harry nodded, but he could've sworn he saw something red on Hermione's neck before she desperately covered and tried to arrange her Gryffindor scarf.

"'Mione, what's that on your neck?"

Hermione's eyes widened as her hands instinctively went to the spot where Harry saw something red. "Nothing. I was just bitten by a bug."

Harry nodded but he eyed his friend warily. Hermione smiled as she walked in front of the two boys, silently and mentally killing Malfoy 20 times in her brain.

"Yep," She whispered to herself. "A blonde bug."

Herbology was as usual, exciting at the next. Madam Sprout, the Herbology teacher even after the war, had been cheerful, and even Hermione doesn't know why. She was holding a rather long stalk in her hands, but it looks like it was struggling.

"Would anyone know what this is?"

And as usual, Hermione's eyes shot up in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"Skew." She said, amazed. "Apparently, they are the rarest kinds of medicine in the world. Only about two hundred in the world."

"Correct, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." She said smiling. "Skew is one of the rarest kinds of medicine in the wizarding world. It can restore one gravely injured wizard in just one night."

"Well, we need that kind of medicine for war now, wouldn't we?" Dean Thomas asks, his face confronted in confusion. "Why haven't we..."

"Oh, Skew, Dean can only be harvested once in every fifty years. That's why they are the rarest medicines of all kinds. Only in fifty years, on a dawn of a previous full moon."

"What do you want us to do with it? Brew a potion?"

"Certainly not. This is not potions, Finnigan. I want you to take one Skew each and have them planted."

Everyone's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "B-But Professor..."

"No buts now. First one to do it earns fifty points." She said, a smile on her lips. "And by the way, be careful on handling Skew's, they are pretty violent."

Violent was an understatement. Whenever someone would try to touch them, they would wiggle and wiggle, bit you in the finger, poke you in the stomach, all kinds of stuff. At the end of the class, they were all sweaty, muddy and all tired.

"Very good, Longbottom!" Madam Sprout said, applauding. "The way to handle the stick is to grab it's roots. Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled. "Neville really does good in Herbology."

"That," Harry said, mud on his face, breathless. "I have to agree."

"C'mon. We have to tidy up. We have Defense of the Dark Arts."

"I'd bet five galleons Carrow would want us fighting against each other using unforgivable curses."

Hermione nodded grimly. "That, I have to agree."

After washing up, they hesitantly went to the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom. It was as usual, dark and a little light was coming up the window. Most students, preferrably Ravenclaw were all quiet, cramped in one corner, only the Slytherin's were making noises.

There was only three vacant seats. Ron and Harry immediately occupied the two vacant seat-mate table as Hermione looked for another one to sit on. Her eyes landed on a blond-haired guy with no seatmate. Hermione gulped as she made her way towards Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She glared at Draco when he purposely sat like a King, taking in two chairs. "Move."

"Granger, fancy seeing you." Draco said, lazily and almost bored. "What service may I give you today?"

Hermione's cheeks redden in embarrasment. "I just want you to sit properly, thank you very much!"

Draco smirked, but as soon as the door opened, he sat straight. Hermione rolled her eyes and gently dropped her books on the table. Alecto Carrow was now staring at her, for she was the only one standing at it was not hard to miss her bushy hair.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?"

Hermione flinched. "No, sir."

"Then sit down."

A couple of Slytherins on the back gagged. Hermione stopped herself from turning back and hexing them. She glared at Draco Malfoy, who's expression was now blank as Merlin's beard. Hermione sat down.

"Today, we will be tackling about the improper usage of the unforgivable curses," He says, grinning. "Does anyone know what are those unforgivable curses?"

All eyes were anything except Alecto. They'd expect Hermione Granger to raise her hand, instead, she kept her head low, her teeth gritting in anger and her fists clenched. Alecto's eyes flickered to Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at Alecto. She was half-expecting it. She was rather active in class, in any class, and Alecto must've heard that from one of the teachers. She was about to answer when a hand shot up in the air, lazily.

Gasps filled the place as Draco Malfoy, the egoistical person sitting beside Hermione Granger shot his hand up in the air lazily, his other hand on his chin, like he didn't care or he wanted to go to sleep.

Even Alecto seemed surprise by this. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"Imperio. Crucio." His eyes flickered to Alecto, then he browsed through his books like he didn't even care. "Avada Kedavra."

"Right you are, Mister Malfoy." Alecto said. "Today, we'll be using the improper use of the Cruciatus curse. Now, will someone volunteer?"

He has to be kidding! Hermione thought to herself. No one in their right minds would volunteer for something like that!

"Anyone?" Then, his eyes flickered to Hermione. Grinning, he grabbed his wand, probably going to say Hermione's name for the nth time.

Instead of calling her name like she anticipated, his eyes flickered to the person beside her as she heard audible gasps through the crowd.

"Mister Malfoy," Alecto said, his voice amused. "Would you volunteer?"

"That's what I'm raising my hand for." Draco retorted, standing up.

"Good. Good." Alecto said, smiling. "Now, if you stand on the other side, there, excellent! The Cruciatus Curse is also known as the Torturing Curse, as you may have taken on Year 5. If someone had mention the curse, they would be directly sent to Azkaban, no trial nor questioning."

Alecto's eyes now focused towards Draco. Then, with a flick of his wand, he muttered. "Crucio!" and a light wavered from his wand to Draco, making him scream in pain. He dropped down to his knees as soon as the curse finished.

"If the Cruciatus curse, used for torture would exceed the brain capacity of wizards, they would be driven insane, have memory lapses or worse, they would start to hallucinate." Then, his eyes darted towards Draco who was now getting up. "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed, not only her but almost half of the class. Alecto withdrew his wand when Draco again, fell to his knees. "This unforgivable curse could break anybody's will." Just as he was about to mutter another 'Crucio, Hermione's voice boomed.

"Stop it!" She said, almost on the verge of tears. "That's no way to treat a student! Stop."

Alecto Carrow's eyes flickered with annoyance. "And are you questioning my teaching abilities, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood her ground. "Yes, because what you're doing isn't right. Pulling a Cruciatus Curse on someone, especially a student in Hogwarts ground is unforgivable!"

"I think that's why they named Cruciatus as one of the unforgivable curses, Miss Granger." Retorted an annoyed Alecto. "Are you still questioning my teaching abilities?"

"Yes." She said firmly. "Because Professor Moody, Slughorn, Quirrell and Lupin wouldn't dare use an unforgivable curse on a Hogwarts student!"

Alecto was now bursting with rage. "Would you like to be a substitute for Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger?"

Everybody's eyes widened. Harry and Ron's chairs screeched as they stood up. "Sir, I'll be willing to take-"

"Silence, Mister Weasley!" He snapped. "I am talking to Miss Granger."

"But-"

"Silence, Potter." Alecto snapped, then whirled his attention towards Hermione. "Would you, Miss Granger?"

As Hermione opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by rather a strained, groaning voice. "Stop, Professor Carrow. I can still take it."

"Five more, Mister Malfoy?" Alecto Carrow grinned. "I suppose so. Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back. Fifty points to Slytherin for Mister Malfoy's dedication."

But not even one cared about their house points, all they cared about was Alecto Carrow stopping.

"No!" Hermione objected. "I'd d-"

Draco's eyes snapped towards her, his eyes blazing in fury. "Shut up, Granger."

"But..."

"I can still take it," He smirked, but it came more like a wince. "No Gryffindor glory for you this time."

Hermione closed her eyes as her ears were deaf as soon as she heard Draco's scream of pain.


	12. isn't over

_a big shoutout to puffyunicorn, marvel witch of storybrook, prissyme and of course, impossible to reach me! Thank you! This update is for the lack of update this previous five days! I'm so sorry!_

 ** _impossible to reach me: yes, I'm quite aware of that. LOL. I think that's just how I write, I mean, I cliff-hang both of their point of view's to make it more suspense then it continues later on. LOL. If the first word is capital, then another point of view would begin ;)._**

I am also aware that chapter ten is the longest that I've written so far :O. Anyway, enjoy!

 _date a slytherin | eleven_

 _"_ _At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, They got in on pure talent."_

Hermione glanced at Draco's sleeping form. After taking five more of the Cruciatus Curse, one step was all it took for Draco Malfoy to pass out. She moved a few of his hair strands out of his face, which was confronted in pain.

"I'm sorry," She muttered.

She kissed his cold forehead before closing the door. Madam Pomfrey was out so she had time to sneak in. When she got out, Harry and Ron were waiting for her. Both covered in the Invinsibility Cloak, which hardly covered their feet.

"So?"

"He's out cold," She said softly. "I can't believe..."

"I know." Harry snorted. "C'mon. We still have Potions."

Hermione nodded, walking towards the Slytherin dungeon but all she could think about was the blonde-haired boy who had just saved her life. And she knew she had to report this to McGonagall.

"Headmistress?" She asks, her voice booming in her office. "Is she gone?"

"Miss Granger."

"Headmistress."

"What brings you here?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I, err, I need to tell you something about Alecto Carrow."

"Professor Carrow." She frowned. "This doesn't surprise me."

She bit her lip to stop herself from breaking down, remembering how he tortured him, remembering his screams of pain, his face confronted in pure agony. "Headmistress, Alecto-"

"Professor Carrow, Miss Granger."

"Err, right." She said, nodding. "Professor Carrow has used the Cruciatus Curse on Draco Malfoy."

McGonagall's eyes flickered with rage but she manage to keep her face stern. She massaged her foreahead, looking at Hermione. "I knew this would happen. I need a word with Professor Carrow. Thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, politely asking permission if she can go. Sighing, she grabbed the paper the Headmistress has given her and started decoding it. She grabbed her books and went to Potions, hoping Alecto would get fired.

"Hermione, what is this?" Harry asks as Hermione showed it to them. "A bunch of zeroes and one?"

"That's a parchment McGonagall gave to me." She replied, mixing the potion. "I'll tell you what it says later. Basically, it's a muggle code. Binary."

"Bi what?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and did her potion work instead. It was too risky talking to Harry and Ron about the parchment McGonagall had given her.

Verniduct gave Hermione (who was missing a partner), twenty points for doing the potion perfectly, as usual. She immediately dropped her things to the Head Dorm before heading towards the clinic.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione's stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was Alecto Carrow, his eyes were cold, a devilish grin on his face as he stepped forward. Instinctively, Hermione gripped the wand in her robes tighter.

"Professor, how may I help you?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just going back from the Headmistress' office, apparently, someone had told her about my teaching abilities," His eyes flickered in anger. "Do you know who might that be, Miss Granger?"

"I have no idea, sir." She said, gripping her wand tighter.

Alecto grinned. "Stop being a goody-two-shoes, mudblood."

"Sir."

He pointed his wand at Hermione. Cursing, Hermione held a firm grip on her own, waiting for a moment to strike. Alecto grinned, a devilish grin that Satan himself would approve. Hermione, on the other hand, was quick enough to sense Alecto's reactions.

"Petrifi-"

"Stupefy!"

Alecto Carrow came knocking out. Hermione ran. Unfortuantely, being an experienced Death Eater, Carrow was back to his feet. Pointing a wand at Hermione, he glared at the bushy-haired girl.

"Locomotor Mortis!" He shouted as Hermione's legs locked.

"Merlin!" Hermione screamed as she tumbled down on the floor.

"Miss Granger, haven't you taught in Hogwarts to never attack a teacher?" He grinned. "Especially a Death Eater."

"Unfortunately, you haven't been briefed also," She retorted. "A teacher can't attack a student."

His lips curved up in an annoyed smile. "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed as soon as the torturing curse hit her. Alecto's annoyed smile transformed into a grin as he watch Hermione writhing and screaming in pain. He was about to cast another crucio too.

"Expelliarmus!"

Carrow's wand went flying into the person who just intercepted their little fight. Hermione's bushy hair whipped towards the direction of the voice. There stood the boy who lived, with the person who was labeled as "The King."

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, running towards Hermione. "You okay?"

"Ah," Alecto Carrow grinned. "The boy who lived, came her to save the day, haven't you?"

"Relashio." Ron said as Hermione's legs unlocked. "C'mon, 'Mione."

"Thank you." She said.

Ron nodded, glancing at Harry who was now pointing a wand at Alecto. He was still grinning, as if the moment didn't matter to him. Harry, who was now more than pissed, uttered a spell that made, even Hermione laugh.

"Tarantallegra."

Alecto Carrow's grin vanished as his feet started dancing. Giving out a victorous smirk, Harry helped Ron carry Hermione. She insisted she was fine, but nonetheless, the boys still carried her over the clinic.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey's voice boomed as soon as the Golden Trio entered the room. "Granger!"

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey." She smiled weakly.

"No, you're not." Ron said, lying her on one of the clinic beds. "She's been hit with the Cruciatus Curse."

Madam Pomfrey gasps. "Another student hit with the Cruciatus Curse! I must report this to the Headmistress!"

"Madam Pom-"

"Nonsense, Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey cut off, anger popping in her veins. "Two students! How dare he? Two students, valuable students!"

"'Mione, you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said weakly.

"Being hit with the Cruciatus Curse is what you consider fine?"

"Seriously, Harry, Ron, thank you." She smiled.

"What are friends for, Hermione?" Harry said. "We have been through everything. There's no way we're letting Carrow kill you, after what you did."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Out, boys! Out!" Madam Pomfrey's voice interrupted their little Golden Trio moments. Harry and Ron were relunctant to go but seeing the anger popping out of Madam Pomfrey's face, they had no choice.

"Go." She muttered weakly. "I'll be fine."

"Miss Graner, you need to rest, here, I've brewed you a dreamless potion."

She smiled as she drank the potion. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

And she closed her eyelids and let sleep claim her.

"What is she doing here?!"

Hermione woke up with a start. She woke up with someone banging her ears. She popped one eye open, only to see Draco Malfoy's back turned to her, as Headmistress McGonagall tried to calm him down.

"And you're still not firing Alecto?" He shouted. "He used the Cruciatus Curse on two students!"

"Mister Malfoy-"

"Hermione!"

Harry and Ron came rushing to her side. She caressed her head, which was hurting like hell. She gave out a weak smile to her friends as McGonagall strode to her side. "Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?"

"Is it true?" She asks weakly. "You are still not firing Alecto?"

"For the moment, Miss Granger." McGonagall sighed. "This is what Professor Dumbledore wants."

"Two students hit with a Cruciatus Curse?" Draco interrupted, frowning.

"No, Mister Malfoy." McGonagall sighed. "Miss Granger will explain, as of for now, I will be off to find another Potions teacher. Unfortunately, Verniduct has been sick."

All three heads whipped to Hermione as soon as McGonagall issued herself out. Hermione sat, her back still aching. "It is what Dumbledore said." She manage to say weakly. "The war still isn't over."


	13. few cunning slytherins

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. Whole day black-out :/_

 _Honoria Granger: Yes, I am also aware of Alecto Carrow being a girl but this is AU, LOL. Not really but I thought it would be equal is Alecto Carrow was a boy for Bellatrix was already crazy and psychotic and she's a girl so if someone would be equally psychotic as Bellatrix, it should be a boy :D. And also, I considered Alecto Carrow's twin but I forgot his name when I was typing the previous chapter so I had to do the gender bender thing. LOL. So sorry about that!_

 _date a slytherin | twelve_

 _"_ _There you are, then, they see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!" - Hermione Granger_

Hermione kept staggering as she went inside the dorm. She was still afraid that Alecto might pop up behind her and say, _surprise, mudblood_ and maybe fire an Avada Kedavra at her. She hadn't seen Draco since he left the clinic and that was what worried her.

She sat back on the long sofa, the color of green and red together. Hermione wanted to laugh. They were in fact, too advance in celebrating christmas, the only season of the year where the gryffindor colors match with the slytherin's.

She looked up as soon as she heard the door close with a bang. She immediately saw the scowl on Draco's face as he entered. She stood up and tried walking towards him, when her knees wiggled uncontrollably.

"Drats." Hermione muttered, clasping on the arm rest of the sofa tightly to regain her balance.

In a second, Draco was on her side, taking one hand, hoping she would regain her balance. She heaved out three big sighs and counted one to five to control and lessen the nervousness she felt, which was absurd, she was just around Draco Malfoy for Pete's sake!

"Really, Granger." He breathed out. "I volunteered so you wouldn't get hit with a Crucio and yet you go off getting him mad?"

Hermione bit her lip. "'Cause it's not right. You shouldn't have done that."

"And what?" He asks, raising his voice. "You'd rather he picked you? Do you think Saint Potter and Weasel could just stand by and watch?"

"I can't stand by and watch you Crucified either!" She shouted, meeting his grayish eyes. "It's not fair."

His grayish eyes bore depth in hers. The likes of which one would see as staring into the soul of another, and Draco Malfoy was doing just that. "Nothing is ever fair in this world, Granger."

"I know but-"

"Just promise me you won't do it again." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Just promise me."

She watched on how his gray eyes watched her like a hawk. She knew immediately he cared about her safety, just as much as she cared about his, but _why?_ That was the million dollar question now, isn't it?

 _Why would he care?_

 _Why should she care?_

"No." She said sternly. "I'm not going to promise you that, Malfoy. If ever this happens again, I would do the same thing over and over again."

She took a step backward, thankful that her bones finally did it's work. She glanced at the blond boy for a second, before turning her heel and walking directly towards her room, her door banging shut, leaving Draco Malfoy completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"WHO does she think she is?" Draco said, glaring at the bushy-haired Prefect just a couple of chairs away from him. "Can't she be at least grateful?"

"Draco, mate." Theo grinned, tapping Draco's shoulder. "You alright there?"

"No." He growled, glaring at the turned back of the girl. "That Granger! Stupid. Idiotic. Granger!"

"Hey, mate." Blaise called, sitting down beside Theo. Nodding to Theo, he glanced at Draco. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing." Smiled Theo. "He's just practicing on how to surpass the Sorting Hat's song."

Blaise gave him a blank look. He grinned and pouted at Pansy's direction, who was now talking with some Slytherin third year. "Mate, I'd be careful around my girl if I were you."

Blaise growled. "Shut up, Nott." He glared at Theo for one last time before going strolling towards Pansy's direction and a scrawny third-year Slytherin.

Theo laughed and turned his attention towards Draco who was still muttering, stupid Gryffindor tenancy, idiotic bushy-haired Granger, ungrateful nerd under his breath. Theo chuckled. He had never seen Draco work up like that, and over Granger of all people.

"Watch out, mate." He grinned, whispering slowly at Draco. "Cupid might hit you next."

Draco turned to glare at his childhoos friend. "Shag off, Nott."

Theo grinned, looking over the Ravenclaw table for his next shag. Grinning, he just found his target. "Gladly."

Draco scoffed, still glaring at Hermione in a distance. She must've sensed this for she turned around, also glaring at Malfoy. "Sod off, Malfoy." She mouthed before bringing her attention back to her books.

Draco muttered a curse under his breath before storming off the classroom, not even going back to attend classes. _To hell with that_ , He thought. _I need to let out some steam._

He went directly to the Room of Requirement. The room immediately opened up, full of dummy people with the X on the chest. He grimaced. It's scary how the room of requirement knows what the person is asking for.

Grabbing his wand, he glared at the dummy before muttering up a hex.

HERMIONE let out a sqiurm. She had been feeling nervous lately. Sensing this, Ron looked up quizzically, yet a worried expression haunted his face. "You alright?"

"Yes." She said quickly. "Anyway, Ron, have you finished your essay?"

"Verniduct isn't like Snape." He snorted. "She won't notice the lack of inches in my essay. Hopefully."

"Right." Hermione rolled her eyes, not even believing him for a moment. "You do realize that Verniduct won't be conducting Potions right? I think Headmistress said something about Verniduct being sick."

"After Carrow visited our lesson." Ron snorted, turning his attention to Harry who was quite the whole time. "You alright there, Harry?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I just... I'm just thinking why Alecto was chosen and why the Ministry still didn't arrest him. Pulling the Cruciatus Curse on two students would be enough to send him in Azkaban for a lifetime."

Hermione frowned. She wondered about that too, but she knew she had to trust Dumbledore. Speaking of trust. "Have you seen Malfoy?"

"That blonde ferret?" Ron snickered. "No."

"Why are you looking for him, 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed. She kept her head low, after looking right and left if someone nearby was listening to them. Fortunately, only a couple of Hufflepuffs were away from them, not even sparing them a glance.

"Actually," She bit her lip. "I know what McGonagall's plan is."

"What?"

"Bloody hell."

"I know." Hermione said. "Sorry for not telling you this sooner but..."

"Dumbledore's orders." Harry said, putting the pieces together. "He always had a plan in mind."

"Exactly." Hermione's lip curved up to show a smile. "That is why I'm looking for Malfoy."

"Why?" Ron asks impatiently.

"To discuss the plan." Hermione smiled. "What else?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you really think Dumbledore would plan something and not include a few cunning Slytherins?"


	14. fucking---shagging

_I'm thinking of writing a Harry Potter x The Selection cross-over but meeeh, I'm not really that confident. What do you guys think? Oh and thank you for the love! May Draco slytherin with you and yes, there are dramione moments here but not much ;) I'm so sorry! And this chapter is petition for not being able to update for another five days! Hahaha. Sorry, people!_

 _date a slytherin | thirteen_

 _"My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford...You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." - Draco Malfoy_

Hermione didn't even see Draco's shadow for the whole day. She was looking for him, as usual, and for Head Boy duties, but how was she supposed to tell him when she didn't even know where he was?

"Hey, Theodore Nott, right?" She asks a Slytherin boy, who she saw within Draco's circle.

"Yeah." The boy nodded uncomfortably. "What do you want, mu-Granger?"

"Have you seen Malfoy?"

His eyes looked at her with confusion. She wanted to sigh exasperatedly. Why does everyone look at her like that when she asks for Malfoy's location? Merlin! How impossible people today are!

"No." He answered, still confused. "He didn't attend Potions or any of his classes today. What do you want with him, Granger?"

"Nothing," She answered quickly. "Just Head Boy duties."

Theo nodded before storming off, not even saying a word. Hermione rolled her eyes. Slytherin's. Never the friendly kind, then again, Slytherin's were not to be labelled as friendly, especially someone called Draco Malfoy.

"This is getting tiring," She frowned. "Where could that ferret be?"

She held out her wand. Frowning, she muttered a spell. Fortunately for her, she putted a tracker on Draco, Harry and Ron, it was part of the plan, and not even one of them knows where or how she manage to put the tracker, not that she would spill the beans.

"Seventh floor?" She muttered to herself as the wand brought her to the Seventh floor. "What is he doing here? The Room of Requirement?"

She focused herself. Closing her eyes, she thought about Draco. _I need to find Draco Malfoy_. _I need to._ She heard the opening of the door, smiling to herself, she stepped inside.

"Stupefy!"

She docked just in time as the spell came flying towards her. She glared at the culprit, who was a few inches from her, his eyes widening as if not believing she was there.

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy." She glared.

Recovering, he scowled. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

"Looking for you, obviously."

"Your sarcasm is appreciated." He commented dryly, lowering his wand. "How did you find me?"

She pursed her lips. She didn't want to tell Draco, and she wouldn't. Giving a nonchalant shrug, she sat on one of the sofa's that the room provided. Draco's eyebrows knit in confusion but nonetheless, he sat across her.

"What are you doing here, Granger?"

Hermione ignored him. She grabbed the teapot, which obviously the room gave, and started making tea. She could even sense Malfoy staring or glaring at her, she didn't want to know either way.

"Want some?"

"No," He growled. "Answer my question."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of the word patience?"

He scowled. "Heard it, was never good at doing it."

"Of course," Hermione rolled her eyes, again. "Malfoy's aren't really patient."

"You won't have any patience if your question wasn't answered twice, Granger."

"Alright. Alright." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Sheesh. Slytherin and their patience. Never goes well."

"Gryffindors and their fucking know-it-all tenancies." He muttered under his breath. "Say, Granger."

Hermione hummed. She poured another cup of tea into her cup, just as Draco started to talk that made her splutter the tea everywhere.

"Isn't fucking in muggle dictionary, shagging?"

"Seriously, Malfoy?" She glared. "Of all questions, that's what you're asking?"

He shrugged. "I'm bored, humor me."

"Technically yes." She frowned, grabbing a piece of cloth as she wiped the tea she spluttered. "Fucking is the muggle term for shagging."

Draco grinned, a wicked gleam twinkling in his eyes. Hermione knew that he had something up his sleeves. It would be a miracle if he hadn't. After all, he is a Slytherin.

"So, I can say, _answer my shagging question,_ Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before she bursts out laughing. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time, especially after the war. People are damaged in war, and Hermione was no exception. It was hard to laugh, after all, Fred's death, Tonks and Lupin, Sirius and everyone she deeply cared about was dead, there was no reason to laugh so hard anymore.

"Seriously Malfoy?" She asks between her laughs. "Of all things you could think of, that's what you say? You've got a nasty tongue, Draco."

"I know," He shrugged nonchalantly, but a smirk was forming his face. "I'd like to thank my parents for making me a wicked tongue like this. It's not only for insulting, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the gray-eyed boy winked at her. "Malfoy, you have no witnesses to that."

Draco cocked his head to the side, with a grin, he put his arms on the back of the sofa, his legs crossing manly and his eyes glinted in wickedness. "Would you like me to prove my statement, Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Sure, she was known as the Gryffindor Princess, the prim and proper yet badass Granger, the Holy Saint Virgin in the Golden Trio, but she wasn't new to this. She read books, one way or another.

Hermione regained her composure and arched a brow. "And that might be what, Malfoy?"

Draco's grin didn't vanish, instead, it grew wider. "Something that we can both enjoy, Granger."

"Oh gods." She muttered under her breath as she shook her head in astonishment. "You are the only person I know that wouldn't even be the slightest embarrassed on the topic we are having, Malfoy."

Draco grinned. "Obviously, you Gryffindors are too busy being too prim and proper. You should all meet the Slytherin's mouth's."

Hermione arched a brow. "Literally or figuratively?"

Draco's lips twitched up in a smile. He chuckled under his breath as he stared at the bushy-haired know-it-all in front of him. "Depends on what content, Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. When Hogwarts had the house rivalry going on, the other houses were all too hypocrites on the outside, but she heard the stories about the Slytherin's and their tongues and apparently, Draco Malfoy, was also known as the _Serpent_ , and people say that he was _wicked_ with _his tongue._

Not that she wanted to know.

"C'mon," She said, dusting off imaginary dirt in her robes. "They might be looking for us and we also have to do our Head Prefect duties."

Draco chuckled but followed her nonetheless. As soon as they left the Room of Requirement, a booming sound came from downstairs. Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced at Draco and together they ran towards the stairs.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she caught up with Harry and Ron.

"Death Eaters." Ron whispered quietly, just enough for everybody to hear.


	15. captured

_I'm so sorry if you found errors on this one. I haven't proofread this since I was so devastated today. Potterheads, raise your wands for Alan Rickman, the guy who portrayed Snape just as we expected him to be. You would always be in our hearts._

 _Always._

 _date a slytherin | fourteen_

 _"_ _If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer_!" _\- Hermione Granger_

Approximately 30 meters away from them was Bellatrix Lestrange. Her eyes shimmering in evil, her maniacal laugh already dragging the atmosphere down. Beside her was her ever-loyal husband who brought hundreds of Death Eaters with them.

"I thought that the Ministry proclaimed them dead?" Somebody whispered, staring horrified at the Death Eaters.

"They proclaimed them dead." Hermione responded. "They never found a body that's why."

"Shacklebolt should retire." Blaise retorted. "That's over a hundred Death Eaters."

"But we're safe, aren't we?"

"Yes." Ron said. "As far as I recall, they can't apparate within school grounds according to-"

"Hogwarts: A History, yes."

Ron looked over his shoulder. "I was going to say Hermione Granger but that could work too."

Hermione rolled her eyes but her fears were kicking her inside. There stood the woman who tortured her relentlessly, the woman who etched mudblood on her skin, the evil, vile cunning woman stood just meters away from her.

She jumped a little when she felt someone caressing the mark Bellatrix put on her. She glanced up, just about enough to see Draco Malfoy, his eyes full of seriousness, his grip tight, yet somehow, comforting.

"Don't even think about it, Granger." He whispered softly to her ear.

"I know." She whispered back, her eyes now landing on Lucius Malfoy. "But can you not think about it, Draco?"

He stiffened. She knew that his reaction right away. Lowering his hand, he intertwined both of their fingers, behind their backs so no Death Eater would them, no Death Eater did see them, however, many Hogwarts students did.

"Malfoy, calm down." She whispered under her breath. "Remember the mission, the plan, remember what you're fighting for."

Draco nodded stifly. Bellatrix who now had a grin across her face cocked her head to the side. She whispered something to Lucius, who nodded in response. "Draco." He called out to his son, coldly.

"Father." He spat out angrily as he saw Lucius' brow quirk up. "What brings you here?"

"Draco, draco." His father said, a cold swipre of his voice silenced the murmurs. "That's not how Narcissa and I raised you, Draco."

"Shut up," He spat out angrily. "You killed my Mother for redemption. Don't talk about her infront of me!"

"Now, now. I know you're mad-"

"Mad?" He chuckled darkly. "Oh Father, I'm not mad. Why would I be? You killed the only person who loved me as I am, who raised me and who made me feel like a person, a son and not a robot." He laughed again. "You just killed her, what's there to be mad about?"

Even when laughter echoed through the halls, Draco's words were like venom, spitted out with vengeance and hate, all for the person who killed the only light he had in the world, the only woman he cared about.

Hermione gave him a tight squeeze and Draco knew he had to calm the fuck down.

"Bellatrix," Harry called out, stepping in front of the students.

"Ah, the boy-who-lived." Bellatrix laughed, but her eyes were full of hunger for his blood, vengeance and hate. "The boy who killed the Dark Lord."

"And the boy who will bring you back to Azkaban!" Ron shouted behind Harry, glaring at Bellatrix. He still hasn't forgotten about what this cruel woman did to Hermione, and her screams were the only nightmares he had.

"Ginger-hair? Oh, a blood-traitor Weasley." She said cracking up. "Who would send me to Azkaban? You're blood-traitor Father who likes Muggles? Yuck!" She cringed in disgust. "Or your poor Mother who still didn't get over his son's death?"

Ron clenched his hands tightly. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. She gave him a gentle squeeze and a small smile. "Don't, Ron."

"I won't." He promised, his hands clenching. "For now."

"You have already lost, Bellatrix." Harry's voice echoed. "Voldemort is dead. You have a hundred less Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic would be with us in Hogwarts soon. You already lost."

Bellatrix made a pouting face. "Aww, Harry Potter could predict future's now, eh?" She laughed. "Harry Potter! I too, can predict future's."

"Let me guess, in your crystal ball, you see Harry dying as your Avada hit him on the chest." Ron whispered, rolling his eyes.

"You should replace Trelawney, mate." Harry whispered beside him, making Ron growl.

"You," Bellatrix said, oblivious to the whispering's of the two. "Harry Potter, will come to me, you will come to us."

"And why would I do that?" Harry said. "Unless I wanted a Death wish."

Bellatrix laughed again. "Be careful, the boy who lived. You might just be the boy who was born to die in my hands."

"I think she should replace Trelawney." Hermione muttered under her breath. "She sure is depressing enough."

Bellatrix maniacal laughter filled the whole ground as she and the other Death Eaters disappeared to a black smoke. Hermione gave Draco's hand a squeeze, not even minding the stares of the few people who saw them.

"What did they come here for?"

"Harry!" Someone shouted amidst of the noise. "Harry! Hurry!"

"What is it?" He asks as Ginny Weasley came runniing towards them, her chest heaving up and down as she try to catch her breath. "M... McGonagall."

"What about her, Ginny?"

"She's gone."

"What?"

Ginny closed her eyes. "Alecto Carrow got her."


	16. devils

_Dedicated to a friend of mine! Thank you for today. I promise I'll treat you as long as the range is 70. Hahaha. LOL. Anyway, I uploaded another chapter for the lack of five-day (or less) non-updates. I'm not making any sense so carry on. Keep the love coming. May Draco slytherin with you ;). I love you all, lots of (dramione) love x_

 _date a slytherin | fifteen_

 _"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." - Draco Malfoy_

The atmosphere in Hogwarts was depressing, and that was an understatement to say at least. Hermione gave a weak smile to Harry and Ron as she sat down on the Prefect table. She glanced up, waiting for McGonagall's speech, _they all were_ , not until they realized she wasn't here.

"Don't fret, students." Verniduct's voice boomed through the Great Hall. "We will get our Headmistress back. For now, eat, for the food will get cold."

Hermione sighed and poked the chicken with her fork. She looked around, only to see the gloomy faces of almost all the students and she knew she had that look on her face too. She glanced towards Ginny, who's eyes were now blank and distant. They weren't going to eat, none of them had the appetite.

After the depressing breakfast at the Great Hall, they all went to their assigned classrooms. Hermione, on the other hand, had grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to the secluded corridors.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny nervously licked her lips. "N-Nothing."

"Ginevra Weasley! I am your girl best friend and I know when you clearly are lying!" Hermione said, eyeing sternly at the ginger-haired girl. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I..." Her eyes watered. "I just feel so helpless! I was there! I was there when Alecto grabbed McGonagall but I..."

Hermione gave her a sympathy look. She took a step forward and hugged the girl in front of her as she sobbed and sobbed muttering, _"I am hopeless."_ and _"I'm sorry."_ all over again.

"Ginny, it's not your fault."

"It is, Hermione." She simply said, wiping her tears. "It is. I could have helped her."

"And get yourself caught?"

"It's better than doing nothing!" Ginny snapped. "I think the Sorting Hat put me in the wrong house! I'm not brave! I'm not loyal! I'm nothing but a coward!"

"There's a thin line between stupidity and bravery, Ginny!" Hermione snapped. "I told you, it's not your fault and if it ever is, you can just stop moping around and do something to help!"

The ginger-haired girl bowed her head down. Hermione took a deep breath before turning her heel and leaving to go to Charms. She brought her books on the table with a little thud, surprising the others who were early as she was.

"Hermione," Harry called, worried evident in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She supplied.

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded, turning her attention to the lecture. She knew she crossed the line. She shouldn't have snapped on Ginny like that, but Ginny wasn't the only one depress. Somebody has to start acting responsibly or they'll be all doomed.

For the first time, Hermione didn't pay attention to class. She was too busy thinking about McGonagall's safety, the outcome of the battle, and _Malfoy_ , Draco Malfoy. She was too busy thinking about everything that she didn't even notice class ending.

"That went well." Ron frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you listening?" Harry asks, his voice as sullen as Ron's. "Hogwarts, more or less, will be taken by the Ministry."

"Umbridge?" Hermione asks in horror.

"Of course not!" Ron growled. "It's someone from the Ministry since Headmistress has been kidnapped. They want to keep us safe."

"But we aren't." Hermione said slowly, her eyes drifting to the blond-haired boy that passed her. "We aren't."

Harry nodded grimly. Hermione let down her books on the Great Hall table as she stared at the sullen faces of Harry and Ron. They had thirty minutes of extra time and besides, extra time is the _only time_ Hermione got to sit with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.

"Is this what Bellatrix meant?" Harry asked. "That I'd come to her? Because they'll kidnap McGonagall?"

"No," Hermione said. "I don't think so. I... I don't know."

"Bloody hell," Ron said, amused and surprised. "Did Hermione Granger just said I don't know, right to our faces?"

"Oh shut up, Ronald." Hermione said, but amusement was laced in her voice. "I don't know everything you know."

Ron gave her a blank stare. "If you don't know everything, that makes us what?"

Hermione laughed. Harry laughed with her. Hermione wanted to treasure these moments. In war, we have to appreciate and treasure little things, for we may not know, that those little laughs could be the last.

"Hermione."

Her head whipped towards the person she didn't expect she'd see. Her eyes were dull, but it was better than being distant. Her ginger hair was combed, unlike this morning and she has regained some color in her face.

"Can we talk?" ask the ginger hair nervously. "Privately."

Hermione blinked. "Of course."

Harry and Ron nodded at Hermione. Harry glanced at Ginny and gave her a loop-sided smile, which she weakly returned. Ginny made her way towards the secluded corridors, which baffled Hermione.

"Ginny?"

She didn't respond, instead, she kept on walking. Hermione shrugged and followed her. It was Ginny she was walking after all. She wouldn't put her in harms way. Hermione rounded up the corner and just then, _a wand was pointed at her throat._

She had just eaten her words right now and then.

DRACO was as usual, walking aimlessly. Potions was still thirty minutes away and he didn't have anything better to do. Besides hearing Pansy talk about their vacation and shagging activities with Blaise, he might just puke. Or maybe he did, he hardly remembered anything not involving... _Damn it._

He cursed, closing his eyes. He wasn't thinking about Granger, _not at all._

"Excuse me?"

He turned his head towards the direction of the voice. There Draco saw a pigtail-haired brunette girl shyly handing a letter for him. His brows knit in confusion but he placed a scowl on his face.

"Er, somebody asked me to give that to you."

"Who?"

The girl blinked. Her pupils contracted. "Excuse me?"

Draco's brows knit in confusion again. _What the hell just happened?_ The girl was obviously Slytherin, yet Draco knew she wasn't a fan of him, judging by the way she shoots daggers at him through her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Er," Draco stated, clearly confused. "Whatever, stupid girl."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

Draco scowled. He walked away from the girl without another word, leaving the girl's mouth hanging and the girl clearly dumbfounded on what just happened with the ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. When he was out of eyeshot, Draco casually opened the letter. When he read the first words, he immediately crumpled the letter and went off to go look for Hermione Granger, the girl who right now is in danger.

 _Get the girl out of the Hogwarts grounds after I've taken care of her. Someone she's close with will take her to you - AC_

He knew. Alecto Carrow had just started his plan. _That girl._ How did he manage to control her? Imperio was out of question. How? _How?_

"Potter! Weasel!"

"Malfoy." Harry said, surprised. "Where's Granger?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ron snorted.

Draco could barely contain his anger. He was supposed to look for Hermione, not beating the crap out of Weasel for getting him angry. Scowling, he turned to Harry, who seemed to be the logical one between the two.

"Where's Granger?"

"She went off with Ginny." He stated, clearly curious. "Why?"

"Ginny? You mean Weaslette?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"That's her name, huh?" Draco asked himself, earning a glare from Harry and Ron.

"What do you want with Hermione, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes closed as he cursed inwardly. He couldn't be side-tracked for Pete's sake! "Where did Granger and Weaslette go?"

"We don't know." Harry said. "All we know is Ginny wanted to talk to Hermione privately."

"They went towards the third floor, I think." Ron added, looking at Draco. "That's just what I think though."

Before Harry could even ask why, Draco was already running towards the third floor. Baffled, all Harry and Ron could do was follow Malfoy, even when it was against their will.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

Draco stopped abruptly hearing the confused, curious and baffled voice of Hermione Granger. Thank Merlin he found her. He rounded up the corner as he saw Ginny, her wand pointing at Hermione's throat.

"You see, _mudblood_ , I, for one, think that you are a nuisance." Ginny said, her words sprouting with venom but Draco knew those wasn't the Weaslettte's words. "Crucio."

Hermione screamed in pain. Draco cursed himself. He couldn't go out, even if he wanted the fuck to. Just then, Harry and Ron emerged behind him, catching their breaths. "For a ferret, you ran fast, Malfoy."

Draco couldn't be more thankful they were here. "Potter, Weasel, here's the plan and I don't want you to ruin it." He closed his eyes as Ron and Harry when rigid when they heard another one of Hermione's screams. "Now, listen here, gits."

Draco nodded at both of them. He made their plan perfectly clear and hell knows he'll hex both of them if they don't his plan, perfectly, to ensure the safeness of the only female in the Golden Trio. "Here goes nothing."

"Petrificus Totalus."

That was his cue. Draco got out. Ginny's eyes immediately snapped up, her wand lowered when she saw Draco. "Weaslette, never knew you had it in you."

"Shut up, Draco." She said. "Now, deliver the _mudblood_ to the outside walls and we'll take care of everything else."

Draco's eyes flickered. There goes his suspicions. He got up and scooped Hermione in his arms. The ghost of pain confronted in her face and Draco recieved a punch in the gut. "You might want to release the girl, Carrow."

"Nonsense, my boy." She said, under the influence of Alecto Carrow. "We could use her, really."

 _For fuck's sake, Scarhead, Weasel, do your part._ Draco silently said as he walked two steps away from Ginny.

"Expelliarmus!"

Ginny's wand came flying towards Harry. Her eyes flicked to Draco but as planned, Ron was already there, wand already on Ginny. "Petrificus Totalus!" Then, with recognition, his wand directed to Malfoy. "Petrificus Totalus."

Harry had already caught Ginny before she went to the ground. "Obscuro." Harry muttered as he caught Ginny. Immediately, a blindfold warded itself in Ginny's eyes, preventing Alecto Carrow, who used the an upgraded _Imperious Curse_ on Ginny see everything she sees.

"Finite Incantatem." Ron muttered as Draco and Hermione was released from the spell. "We need to take her to Madam Pomfrey."

Draco nodded. "Right ahead of you."

Following Draco, Harry turned his heel and headed towards Madam Pomfrey, barely catching up to Draco who ran like the devil himself was after him.


	17. never

_As promised lovely people, another update! You'rewelcomeinadvanceforthosewhowanteddramionemoments! I have nothing against Hufflepuff but you do know that Blaise and Theo are kind of assholes soooo... Hahaha. Enjoy x_

 _PS: I'm suddenly addicted to Adam Sevani. I kennot. Hahahaha. I'm just delaying everything. Proceed x_

 _date a slytherin | sixteen_

 _"Oh I see, so basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?" - Hermione Granger_

Hermione laid asleep on the clinic bed, her face now sleeping peacefully, as if earlier she wasn't hit by a Cruciatus Curse. Draco stood on the end of her bed, wondering how this girl, a muggle-born of all people was able to withstand the Cruciatus Curse for more than once.

"Malfoy! Weasley! Potter! Out. Out now! My patients need to rest." Madam Pomfrey ushered them outside.

Draco nodded, glancing at Hermione before he left. He clenched his fists in anger. This was the second time. The second time Alecto Carrow has hurt someone _he cared_.

Draco blinked. Did he just thought about that or was that just a spur of the moment? He shook his head, no, clearly, that was just a spur of the moment. He was angry at Carrow, angry at him for torturing his mother, angry at him for torturing Hermione, yet above all, he was angry with himself.

"Malfoy," Harry called out as they begun to go to their separate ways. "Thanks."

Draco looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Is this the end of the world? Harry Potter thanking me?"

Harry scowled. "This will be the first and the last time, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged before turning his heel to leave. Honestly, he couldn't care less. He stormed off to the Slytherin Common Room, where Blaise and Theo were sitting in the Common Room, laughing their asses off.

"Mate!" Blaise called. "Where have you been?"

"Fighting my ass off." Draco mumbled, sitting in the sofa just across theirs. "Where's Parkinson?"

Blaise shrugged. "She has a fever, resting in her room."

"So," Theo began, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "Did Cupid finally hit you?"

Blaise whipped his head towards Theo. Draco, on the other hand, glared at Theo who seemed amused by the whole situation. "No, Nott. I would never fucking be."

Theo shrugged. "It was the first time you got so work up over a girl."

"Who is it?" Blaise asked, shifting his gaze between Theo and Draco. "This girl, I mean."

Theo grinned. "I'm sure Draco here would like to say it himself."

"Shag off, Nott."

Theo laughed. Blaise, on the other hand, seemed to be interested as he eyes at Draco curiously. "So?"

"So what?" He growled with irritation.

"Who's the unlucky girl?"

"I think you said it wrong, Zabini. It's lucky girl. Any girl I would pin on would be lucky to have me," He smirked, putting his hands on the back of his head cockily. _"I am the Serpent, after all."_

Blaise threw a pillow at his face, chuckling. "One cocky bastard."

"I'm a Malfoy, Zabini." He smirked. "It runs in the blood."

"And you can't distract me, Malfoy. I'm a Zabini." It was Blaise's turn to smirk at the irritated glare of Draco Malfoy. "It runs in the blood."

"Oooh," Theo commented, chuckling. "He's got you there, Malfoy."

"And I'm going to hex you if you don't shut up, Nott."

Theo laughed, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. I'm all zipped."

"Except for your pants," Blaise commented dryly. "You can't seem to keep your pants to yourself."

Theo winked at his friend. "It's all in the days work, Zabini. Besides, women loves this one unzipped."

Draco grimaced. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"I'm also curious, Draco." Theo licked his lips, grinning wickedly. "Who's the girl?"

Draco growled. "You'll pay for this, Nott."

Theo laughed but all their attention focused on Draco. He grimaced, not knowing what to say. _What the hell was he going to say?_ And stupid Nott's statement wasn't true. _Granger_ , he knew he couldn't just let Granger die.

"Okay, fine. You don't want to tell us." Blaise said, shrugging. "Just tell me the house she's in and Malfoy, don't fucking tell me she's a Hufflepuff."

"She's not." Draco scoffed. "Only Nott would be the only one in Slytherin shagging a Hufflepuff."

"What? When did I shag a Hufflepuff?"

Draco threw a pillow at Theo, chuckling. "Idiot. Susan Bones is in Hufflepuff."

Draco and Blaised laughed as they watch the horrified expression of Theo. His whole face turned green, making Blaise and Draco double in laughter. Theo cursed out and glared at them, frowning.

"Thanks a lot for the warning, Malfoy." He said. "You could've warned me before I shagged her."

Draco shrugged. If he was going _down,_ he was going to take Theo with him.

"So, what mate?" Blaise asked. "What House is she in?"

"You just won't let this go, would you?" Draco growled.

Blaise chuckled at his friend. "Just tell me."

Draco's eyes flew past Theo and Blaise. Now, he was staring at space, not knowing what to say. _Should he tell the truth? Wait._ What truth? There was nothing to tell! His mind was frenzied, a war with itself.

"Gryffindor." He muttered softly, finally, a side has won. Closing, his eyes, he let his head rest on the sofa. "She's in Gryffindor."

HERMIONE saw nothing. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was white. Her mind wasn't any better, her mind buzzed in dizziness before she can even register she was at the clinic.

"Granger!" Madam Pomfrey said, relief flooding his voice. "Thank God, you're awake!"

"How many hours has it been?" Hermione asked, her voice rasp.

"Oh, just six hours, dear." Madam Pomfrey said, handing her a bottle of pumpking juice. "Drink. Your throat would feel better."

"Who brought me here?"

"Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said. "Followed by Weasley and Potter carrying Miss Weasley here."

"Ginny's here?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "She was under the Imperious Curse, oh she was. We had to get Verniduct to brew a potion, even when she was sick."

"Is she okay now?"

Madam Pomfrey met her gaze. "We can only hope so, dear. We can only hope so."

Hermione tried to sat up. Her elbows were the only thing supporting her. Her mind was hazy, her body wouldn't respond to her, only her eyesight was the thing that could be reliable right now.

"What time is it, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh, quarter to six dear, why?"

Hermione shook her head. She slept for almost six hours. She did nothing but sleep for those six hours while Harry and Ron could be doing something! Risking their lives is top of the list, really.

"Did... Did Ron and Harry visit, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh yes," Madam Pomfrey said, tending to Ginny. "They were here earlier, sullen faces and grieving." Madam Pomfrey bowed down, Hermione could've sworn she saw a tear drop from her eye. "Still not over McGonagall, those two are."

"Will classes resume?" She asks, her voice low.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her, her eyes full on sympathy. "No dear. I'm afraid not. The Professors are off to find McGonagall together with the Ministry. I just hope they arrive in time."

Hermione knew what she meant. They couldn't loose another one of the Head of Hogwarts for the third time to those Death Eaters. It was bad that Dumbledore died, not that Hermione wanted to relieve the memory again.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I go?"

"Of course not, dear!" Madam Pomfrey scowled. "You are still recovering! Merlin Granger, that's two times you've been hit with the Cruciatus Curse this week!"

Hermione gave out a small smile. "Trust me, Madam Pomfrey. I, myself, am still figuring that out."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "It's war, dear. We are all bound to get hurt, what's important is that we stand up and fight back or else, all the people who died for us, their sacrifice and death would be in vain."

"She's not dead yet, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said. "She's still not."

"Let's hope not, Granger." She said. "Let's hope not."

Madam Pomfrey exited the room with a bang. Struggling to get up, Hermione grabbed her wand, which was on the bedside table, thank Merlin! She grabbed her wand and struggled to stand up.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey." She said quietly. "Alohomora."

She grabbed the door handle and pushed it quietly. Her eyes wandered to the hall. No one was there, really and the atmosphere was barely bearable. She staggered to the halls, purposely avoiding any students who would probably question her.

Her breathing contracted causing for her to fall down, clutching her chest tightly. Ginny was under the Imperious Curse, under Alecto Carrow but her Cruciatus Curse on her hurt, enough for her to go insane, really. She calmed herself down. Having to reminisce the past while in the corridors, practically sneaking out was not good for her. She got up, forcing her legs and feet to support her whole body.

One mistake. She took a step forward when her legs were still adjusting. Her knees folded, just enough for her to lose balance.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact when two secure and strong arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her to fall.

"Sneaking out, Granger?"

Her eyes shot open. She glanced up seeing Draco Malfoy, his face void of emotion, his jaw clenched and his hands tightening on his hold on her. He swore loudly, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, the coldness in his eyes were gone. It was neither cold nor gentle. "Madam Pomfrey will have your head, Granger."

"Thanks for the concern, Malfoy." She said dryly. "But kindly let me go."

"Did Granger just beg to me?" Draco commented, smirking. "First, Potter thanked me then Granger begged. The world must be ending."

Hermione exaggeratedly heaved out a harsh breath. "Malfoy, just let me go. I need to do something!"

Her whole body shivered when his hot breath clashed on her ear. "Never, Granger. Never."


	18. yes

_Sister's having a fever and I could only upload one chapter. Sorry guys! Lots of love x_

 _date a slytherin | seventeen_

 _"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food, and you still seem to have some." - Draco Malfoy_

Hermione smacked him, then.

"What the hell, Granger?" He said, glaring at Hermione. "Is that a new way of saying thank you and I didn't get the shagging memo?"

Hermione let out a chuckle. "You're really bent up on using shagging, Malfoy?"

He snickered. "Shut up, Granger. Now, what the hell are you doing out of Madam Pomfrey's clinic beds?"

Hermione looked down, not knowing what to say. Why did she go out anyway? Why didn't she just stay on the bed where it was safe, safe yet she was useless while her bestfriends and her ex-archenemy were doing something to protect Hogwarts.

"I don't want to be useless," She whispered, closing her eyes. "I feel so useless not doing anything."

"Believe me, Granger. It's better that way."

Her eyes snapped angrily to Draco, who was now looking at her with the same anger flashed in his eyes. _Why was he angry as she is?_ She didn't tell him to just go and lay down while her bestfriends are risking their lives!

"Don't underestimate me, Malfoy."

"I'm not. It's just that it's better if you-"

She cut him off with a glare.

Giving out an exasperated breath, he said. "Granger, for fuck's sake, just bring your rational side back and we'll talk!"

"Rational side?" She said. "Wow, I can't believe you just said that."

"Believe, you just heard it Granger." He snorted.

"I can't believe you have the decency to say that after what you've done, Malfoy!" She screamed, pushing him away. "You just stood there! I knew you were there, Malfoy! I saw your shadow but no, you just stood there for how many minutes as two Crucio's hit me!"

Draco took a step back, completely taken aback by her outburst. He was trained since birth not to show emotions but this time, surprise got to him, hard. His mouth opened agape as he contemplated on something to say, but closed it again. _She saw him,_ and damn it, he can't testify his actions.

What was he supposed to say? _It was all part of the plan?_ To hell with that! That he needed to let Alecto Carrow petrify her in order for him not to lose what he had worked for? Was it worth it? Was the thing he worked for worth it?

"Granger-"

"No stop." She said weakly. "I don't need your pathetic excuses, Malfoy. Now, if you'll do me a favor and just fuck off and maybe do something useful for once!"

She didn't dare look back, even when she heard his harsh intake of breath, even if she heard his footsteps walking the other way she was. As tempted as she was, she didn't stop.

She's not going to look back, she wasn't going that way. She was going to move forward, fight everyday. She wasn't going to relieve the past. _She wasn't._

She found Harry and Ron on the Quidditch Field, all alone, staring at nothingness. She took a step forward, still on the shadows as she listened to her bestfriends' conversation.

"We can't, mate." Ron argued. "She's not going to be happy."

"I know." Harry said. "But you know we can't include her in this, Ron. She's... She's suffered enough."

"But mate, if I know Hermione and I do," Ron said shaking his head. "She's going to be furious when she knows what we'll do and besides, we can't survive a day without her."

Hermione took a step forward. This time, the boys saw her, their expression between horror and surprise, with their eyes widening, their mouth's agape.

"Hermione-"

"I can't believe you two would go against my back!" She yelled. "Ronald is right, Harry Potter! You can't survive a day without me and you're going to go... go somewhere dangerous without me?!"

"'Mione, I can-"

"No!" She said, harshly. "Harry James Potter, you listen to me! You will not be knocking on Death's door this time, without me of all people! No. No. No."

"Hermione-"

"Shut up, Ronald." She said angrily. "For once, don't defend Harry."

"'Mione-"

But she was already off. She ran, to Merlin knows where. She didn't even notice her knees giving up on her, as she stumbled to the floor, crying. She can't believe them! After all this time! They know she doesn't want to feel useless, left out even!

"C'mon, Granger."

She looked up, teary-eyed. She didn't care if Draco Malfoy, the guy whom she _not-hated-but-not-liked-either_ was standing right in front of her. His face confronted in worry as he squatted in front of her.

"You alright?"

"No." She replied weakly. "I feel useless."

"You're not." He said, putting her curly strands behind her ear. "You know that."

"I don't." She replied dryly. "Harry and Ron already planned something without me. You also think I'm useless."

"Those two can plan?" Draco commented. "A flawed one, at that, knowing Scarhead and Weasel and Granger, I don't."

Hermione let out a little shaky laugh. Draco shook his head, clearly not knowing what to say. Hermione Granger was breaking down in front of him, sobbing, her eyes puffy, her nose red and Draco Malfoy didn't even want to describe how cute she was.

"Draco, can I request something?" She asks, her voice low. "Just a one time request."

His forehead knit in confusion. "What is it?"

She sniffed. "Can I hug you?"

Draco stiffened when Hermione didn't even wait for his answer as she wrapped her arms around him, sniffing. Her hair all tangled up on his face, but she smelled nice, nonetheless, her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, her body close to his.

Draco hummed as he caress her back soothingly, drowned in her scent.

And that's how a Ravenclaw student found them.

Now, this Ravenclaw student, her name was Yelena told her other friend, Louise. "You know, I saw Draco Malfoy hugging in the corridors, they were so intimate and close. I think she just confessed."

Now Louise, also had told her friend in Padma. "Padma, did you know that Granger confessed to Malfoy and they were caught snogging and hugging in the corridors?"

Now, Padma had a sister in Gryffindor, Parvati. "Parvati, did you hear? That Malfoy and Granger confessed to each other and they were seen snogging and hugging in the corridors?"

Parvati, who seemed to be shock in the news spilled the whole beans to the Gryffindor students. Soon enough, the rumors were now circulating the whole school, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, ex-archenemies confessed to each other and was seen snogging and hugging in the corridors.

Every mouth was buzzing of the news. For a moment, they seem to forget that McGonagall was kidnapped and they were in the middle of the war. Right now, they were just students gossiping and nothing else.

Hermione withdrew her arms back, calmly and tearless but she was still shaking and her eyes were puffy and red, indication that she has been crying. Draco smiled to himself. Even when she was from crying, her eyes were still shining and to Draco, he hasn't seen anything beautiful than this.

"C'mon, Granger." He said softly, helping her up. "Let's go."

"I can't." She muttered shyly. "I can't stand up. My legs are weak for the current moment."

Draco smirked. "Granger, if you wanted me to carry you, you could've just said so. I may be generous."

Hermione snorted. Draco chuckled as he lent his hand, helping her up. Hermione accepted his help and stood up, as she lost balance again. Draco, on the other hand, had expected this that's why he had his other arm snake around her waist for balance.

"Let's get you back to Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione nodded, blushing at the fact that Malfoy had his arm on her waist and she felt comfortable and at home on his arms.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Draco glanced up. He didn't even know he was staring at the blush that crept to the face of the beautiful Gryffindor witch. He scowled as he saw Ronald Weasley on the other end of the corridor, his face flushed followed by the boy-who-lived and many other students.

"Did he just call my whole name?" Draco asks, horrified.

"I think he just did," Hermione whispered back, eyeing at Ron.

He strode towards them fast, his face flushed and his breathing uneven. "Is it true, 'Mione?"

"What is?" She asked, harshly, still not over the fact that they would knock on Death's door without her.

"Err, there's been a rumor, 'Mione." Harry supplied, trying to stop Ron. "That you and Malfoy confessed to each other and caught snogging and hugging each other."

"Really 'Mione, Malfoy? Of all sickening bastards who's Father is a Death-Eater, you have to choose Malfoy?" He said shouting. "Did you forget how he called you mudblood? How he tortured us for the years we've been in Hogwarts?"

"Mentioning all my accomplishment's isn't going to help you get the ladies, Weasel." Draco commented dryly, looking at the flushed ginger-haired boy.

"'Mione, he's Father is a murderer, a death-eater who hates muggleborn! He tried to kill Harry and Dumbledore! Now, you're dating him?!"

Hermione wasn't going to speak, no, she was just going to let Ron rant on and leave him without saying a word but when Lucius was spoken, Draco's grip on her waist tightened and she looked up to see his clenched jaw.

Ron, upon seeing this, bursts out. "We kissed! We kissed in the Chamber of Secrets, 'Mione! I thought you..." He heaved out a harsh breath. "Did he snog you to the ends of the Earth that you forgot about it? A death eater snogging you? How do you feel?"

Hermione's anger flared. Did he really call Draco a Death Eater, when he of all people, knows that he didn't have a choice!

"Listen here, Weasel-"

"Yes." Hermione said, looking up, her head held high as she stared at the horrified expression of Ron. "Yes, I'm dating Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Yes, I'm dating a Slytherin."


	19. granger and malfoy

_Who's back? Me. Me. Me! I'm sorry for being so MIA. Haha. I wasn't able to update yesterday because I was home late and I was too tired to open my laptop. But, I'm back and I'll be uploading two chapters because of it. Lovelots x_

 _PS: I didn't edit any of these sooo... forgive me, senpai._

 _date a slytherin | eighteen_

 _"_ _Signed photos_ _? You're giving out_ _signed photos_ _, Potter?" - Draco Malfoy_

To say that they were all shock was an understatement. The silence in the air was eerie, like someone had just casted an _Avada Kedavra_. Hermione, on the other hand, squeezed Draco's hand when he was about to protest, or speak a word.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Ronald." Hermione said, smiling coldly. "I think the Death Eater and I should continue what we have left off!"

She gripped Draco's hand tightly in hers as she strode off, glaring at Ron and Harry. The students, who were watching their little show, departed, making way for Hermione and Draco.

Hermione cursed slowly when she lost her balance again.

Good thing Draco's arm was on her waist to assist her, the whole student body glancing at Draco's arm wrapped around hers as they made their way through.

"Don't kill yourself yet, Granger." Draco commented when she lost her balance for the nth time. "As you said and I quote, _this death eater and I should continue what we left off._ "

Hermione blushed as she sat down the clinic bed. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey wasn't back yet and she didn't know Hermione tried to sneak out, but lamely caught by Draco Malfoy himself.

"You know that I only said that so that they'd shut up!"

Draco smirked. "You can't go back down on your word, Granger."

"Who said I was?" Hermione snapped, glaring at Draco.

"You."

"I never said that," She calmly replied. "You just assumed it."

"Malfoys are many things, Granger-"

"Oh yes, git, asshole, stupid, thinking the purebloods are better than muggleborns-"

"But we do not assume." He finished, completely unfazed by her comment.

"Right," She scoffed. "Whatever. I do not back down on my word, Malfoy. I stand by them."

"Really now?" Draco's lips curved up in a smile.

Slowly, he took a step forward. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Her nose was immediately hit by his scent, manly and cool, typical Draco Malfoy. She fought the urge to close her eyes and just smell the hell out of him.

Instead, she glanced up bravely, staring at his storm-colored eyes, now glistening in pure wickedness. Thank Merlin for that Gryffindor trait of hers.

He leaned in on her, his scent practically lingering into her nose, seducing her softly as she pushed the fighting inside her head and closed her eyes, savoring his scent on her nose.

Darn it. Why does Malfoy have to smell so good?

"What perfume are you wearing?" She asks suddenly, her breath mixing with his.

They were only a thread apart and even though Hermione has closed her eyes, she knew that much, judging from the breath that hit her lips and the breath not mixing with hers.

"Some Muggle perfume."

"Did I just hear it right?" Hermione chuckled, still keeping her eyes closed. "Draco Malfoy is using a Muggle perfume? Call on-"

But her words were cut short when he decided to cut the distance of their lips. Hermione was taken aback, surprise filling her as his soft lips kissed hers. When she didn't respond, he growled impatiently, bringing her back to reality.

Hermione should've pushed him, just like any other day.

But instead, it was like a replay of their kiss.

This time, she didn't pull back. To hell with oxygen, she thought, kissing him back just as fiercely as his. His arms went to her waist, pulling her closer as if they weren't close enough, his other hand was fumbling through her curls, whilst tilting her head to get a better access. Her hands were through his blonde locks, the soft tangible hair sliding from her grasps.

She groaned when his tongue licked her bottom lip. Draco smiled while kissing Hermione as he bit her bottom lip, earning a groan from her. She shifted in her seat, tilting her head to kiss him better.

"Excuse me, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger but my place isn't for you two to do lip-locking and eating each other."

Hermione gently pushed Draco back, covering her face with her hands as she blushed furiously. Merlin, of all times Madam Pomfrey had to come back, why now? She buried her face even more, ashamed when realization hit her.

Madam Pomfrey caught her and Draco kissing like there was no tomorrow and what shocked her the most was that she didn't even regret it, not even one bit.

Draco chuckled at the expression of the girl he just kissed. Pulling her close, he buried her face into his chest, chuckling silently as Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist.

He cocked his head to the side to face Madam Pomfrey. "Is she well?"

"Well enough to snog with you, Mister Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey commented dryly, putting down the test tube she had with her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to take care of."

Draco nodded. "And Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Close the curtains for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione groaned. Draco chuckled. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. Draco gently placed his hand over Hermione's chin and made her look at him. She glanced up, but she wouldn't meet his eyes, switching it anywhere besides him.

Looks like the walls were much more interesting than he is, at the moment.

Draco closed the curtain's, much to Hermione's horror. That made her look at him straight in the eye. Draco chuckled at the shocked expression of the witch.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered, still seduced by his scent.

"Honestly?" He says, staring at her doe-like eyes. "I don't know." And with that, he closed the distance between their lips.

DRACO groaned for the nth time before shifting in his bed. His comfortable Slytherin bed wasn't as comfortable today. He couldn't get any sleep, not that he wasn't sleepy.

He couldn't just believe that he kissed Granger, thrice.

It's Granger! Hermione know-it-all Granger! Muggle-born Granger!

He shifted to another position. Seriously, couldn't they at least make the beds softer than they are? He groaned as he sat up. There was no use, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, not like this.

He closed his eyes, again.

But he could only hear her screams as the Cruciatus Curse hit her square in the chest.

He cursed loudly, walking towards the door to open it with such force it could've thrown the door to the other side of the room. He expected it anyway.

What he didn't expect was a speechless Hermione Granger in front of his room.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" He asks, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in Madam Pomfrey's right now?"

Her eyes flickered to the floor. He instantly recognized her scared doe-like brown eyes staring at him earlier. Quietly, he pulled her inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You had nightmares again, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"And you can't sleep again?"

She nodded again. "I'm sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if you-"

"Nonsense, Granger." He cut off, carrying her to the bed. "Just go sleep. Nobody's going to hurt you now."

Whether it was the softness of his tone or the gentle words he used, she didn't know. All she knew was holding his hand tightly, before she drifted off to sleep, having no nightmares this time.

Draco stared at Hermione's sleeping face. The grip on his hand wasn't as tight as before so he instantly knew she wasn't having nightmares. Shaking his head, he slowly peeled his hand of hers but she wouldn't let go.

That's it for going to Zabini's.

He was going to Blaise for a potion for sleeping. Instead, he sighed and laid down beside her, as sleep claimed him the moment her scent lingered on his nose.

Draco woke up feeling his bed empty and gone. He yawned as he stared at the time. Merlin, that Granger! It's still eight o'clock for Pete's sake and they didn't have classes today!

Oblivious to another presence in the room, he struggled to his feet. He turned to his right to get his clothes when he cursed out in surprise. "Fucking hell, Zabini. Tell me why you're in my room in eight o'clock in the morning!"

"Calm down, Malfoy." He said, his eyes frantic. "Listen to me, they're gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Potter and Weasel."

Draco snorted. "And I should give a shagging fuck because?"

"Well, you should because Granger is pulling on a fight and she's dedicated to following her mates."

"What?" Draco shouted, already heading towards the door. "Where is she?"

"Great Hall. Since the Professor's are out, the students are the only thing blocking her but knowing Granger..."

"You can stun a Death Eater first before stopping her." He cursed out, quickly putting on his shirt. "I'll see you there, Zabini."

"Sure, mate." Blaise nodded, looking at the hurried and frantic figure of Draco Malfoy as he rushed to the Great Hall, leaving a chuckling Blaise behind him. "And I'm supposed to think that he doesn't like her for one bit."

"You're lying to yourself, Malfoy." He said. "Just drop your damn pride already."

And with that, he followed him to the Great Hall, calmly.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione cried out. "Just let me pass!"

"Hermione, see reason!" Ginny cried out. "We can't let you out! You know that. Harry and Ron-"

"Are right now risking their lives! Listen to me, Ginny, I can't..."

"Hermione, please." Ginny cried out, her wand ready. "I'm as devastated as you are but listen to me."

"No," She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Petrificus Totalus!"

Ginny's frozen body landed on the ground with a big thud. Hermione sighed as she glanced around, looking at the students who were keen on keeping her inside the grounds. She had no doubt that Harry and Ron asked them to.

"Just let me pass." She pleaded.

"We're sorry, Hermione." Luna said, her wand ready. "But we can't let you pass."

"Luna-"

"Granger!"

The large mahogany door burst out, revealing Draco Malfoy, his eyes worried and his face indicated that he was in a hurry. Everything seemed to stopped for a moment and Hermione found this to her advantage.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out. "Petrificus Totalus!"

She ran towards the doors of the Great Hall, not until two strong arms prevented her in doing so. "Lock the doors!" He commanded, scowling at two Slytherin's who panickly did what they were told.

"Granger, calm the fuck down!" He said, shaking her slightly as he looked straight into her eyes. "Just calm down!"

"But Draco, Harry and Ron..."

"Will be fine, Granger." He growled. "Just calm down for a moment. Those emotions aren't going to help you in winning a war!"

Hermione blinked. Everyone seemed to disappear from her sight as her body focused only to him, Draco Malfoy, his grey eyes, his blonde locks, the way his clothes hugged his body, his lips speaking her name.

"Granger."

She blinked. Twice. "You're right." She said quietly. "I need to calm down."

She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Draco smirked. He slowly lessened the grip on her as he surveyed the area quietly, knowing that Hermione was calm enough to not attempt escape. "Say Granger, you really are some kind of freakish turnado."

Hermione rolled her brown eyes as she searched around the room. Most students were now fully unfrozen which was caused by her, but the damage around the Great Hall cannot go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip, apologizing to everyone. "I just..."

"We understand, Hermione." Ginny said, her eyes travelling to the seat where Professor McGonagall sat. "Professor Verniduct is still recovering from sickness and Professor Sprout is with her and we can only hope for the best."

"I'm so sorry." She said, eyeing at everyone who took some damage from her spells. "I... I'm so sorry."

They all gave her an assuring smile. She smiled back, even though her breath was ragged and she was about to cry. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco, his hands on his pockets, his eyes closed as he leaned over the wall.

"Thanks, Malfoy." She said, smiling at him.

His eyes snapped open. He nodded as he took three powerful steps towards her. She blinked back when he grabbed her and buried her face in his chest, his arms on her waist.

"Cry, Granger."

And her tears, being the obedient ones, spilled out one by one as she cried herself in his arms, neverminding the suspicious stares and judgemental whispers.

There was just them.

Hermione and Draco.

Granger and Malfoy.


	20. horrified

_date a slytherin | nineteen_

 _"That's rich, coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. It's alright, Crookshanks. Just ignore the mean little boy." - Hermione Granger_

"It's snowing." Hermione commented, looking at the snowflake that just landed on her palm. "Hey Malfoy."

"What?" He asked, turning over the Potions book that he was reading. Hermione smiled, even though he might not look like it, Draco was concerned with his grades, besides, this was their last year and then, they will all blossom up for a job.

"Let's go on a date."

Draco looked up, clearly taken by her sudden request. "What? Did my ears decieve me?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's fine if you-"

"Stop being so tight, Granger." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You're no fun."

"Hey. I am fun!" She protested, crossing her arms in her chest. "I played wizard chess with you once!"

Draco smirked. "That's your definition of fun? Wow Granger, you blew the fuck away."

Hermione arched a brow. "And may I ask what's your definition of fun, Malfoy?"

Draco's lips quirk up in a smile. He stood up, closed his book and lent his hand. "I'll show you, won't I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but let him dragged her soul away. Students were still not over the lie that she said, about her dating Draco Malfoy and those suspicious stares and judgemental whispers were still behind their backs, but to hell with that, she couldn't care about that at all.

"Oh no, Malfoy." She said. "This is a bad idea."

"I thought you wanted to prove me to let you see my idea of fun?" He asks, arching a brow. "Don't go chicken on me now, Granger, where's that Gryffindor tenacious trait of yours?"

"This has nothing to do with that!" She said, white air coming out of her mouth as she enveloped herself in a hug. "It's cold here, Malfoy. Let's go back inside."

"Seriously Granger." He huffed out, passing his jacket to her. "Stop being a chicken. C'mon, this will be fun."

"Oh by fun you mean freezing to Death as grindywalls pull us down, no thanks."

"We're not going swimming, Granger." He laughed. "C'mon, just trust me on this."

Hermione arched a brow. She rolled her eyes as she stepped forward, following Draco towards the lake. With a silent spell, he manage to freeze the entire lake in a second.

"How..."

"Bellatrix trained me, Granger." He said. "That wouldn't be so surprising."

"But the creatures..."

"I just froze the top Granger, the animals are all fine." He said. "C'mon."

He transfigured his own shoes into skating ones as he glide over the snow gracefully. "Don't chicken out now." He said, transfiguring her shoes. Extending his hand, he smiled at the young witch. "It's not as scary as you think it may be."

"And if I fall?" She asks, scared as she accepted Draco's hand.

Draco smiled, the first genuine smile Hermione had saw in him for the past years. He looked breath-taking with a smirk, a scowl, but he looked like... Hermione couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Then, you fall. No biggie." He said with a shrug. "Just because we fall down hard, doesn't mean we can't get back up."

Hermione bit her lip. "You sure about this?"

"Just glide, Granger." He said. "That's not so hard for the brightest witch in our age, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded but she bit her lip, the same. She didn't know if she could do this. Back then, skating and Hermione never really fit in one sentence, as skating hate her and the feeling is mutual, since then.

"You promise you won't let me fall?"

"Promises are empty words, Granger." He said.

Hermione nodded her head and took a small glide. Draco smiled at this, knowing that he was greater at her in something. Hermione scowled as she took another glide.

"See, it's not that scary, Granger."

Hermione nodded as she once again, glided. This time, it was a full glide. She glided using her right, then her left. She smiled at Draco, who was looking at her with such fondness.

Unfortunately, her fun was cut off.

She yelped in surprise when her feet felt the coldness of the water. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he glided over her quickly. She struggled to free her feet from the grindywads but the more she struggled, the more they dragged her down.

"Draco!" She said frantic and scared.

Draco cracked the ice with one last spells as he dived into the water. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise when he did. What the hell was he doing? The grindywads pulled her down harder, causing her to fall into the water with a yelp.

She struggled for her release when the grindywads was hit by a spell. She glanced around to see Draco, his wand ready and bubble-water in his nose down to his mouth.

She struggled for air as soon as the grindywads had let go of her feet. She moved to the surface, as did Draco as the ice around them begin to crack. They both swam to the surface, panting heavily as they emerged.

Hermione laughed as she laid down on the grassy meadow.

"I think you just lost it, Granger." Draco commented, sitting beside her.

Her closed eyes snapped open, a pale smile on her lips. "I think you just proved your definition of fun, Malfoy. That was definitely fun."

"Hey. I didn't plan for that to happen but," He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's all in the days work."

Hermione burst out laughing, then.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

Hermione yelped in surprise as she hugged Draco's jacket closer to her body. She turned around to see Ginny, furiously red and all worried up. Hermione glanced warily at Draco, who seemed to be entertained by the whole thing.

"Ginny-"

"Oh no, don't you dare, Ginny, Ginny me! How couuld you? I was worried sick!" She berated. "No note. No Hermione. No Harry. No Ron. No Malfoy! You think you could've just tell me where you went instead of worrying me to bits?!"

"Ginny-"

"Goodness! I was afraid the Death Eaters got you. For goodness sake, for fuck's sate, Hermione!"

"Ginny, I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you. I was with Malfoy." She said. "And-wait, did you just say you were afraid that the Death Eaters might get me? Ginny, what happened?"

"It's Alecto." She said. "He's here."

"Where?"

"Outside Hogwarts grounds."

Hermione's eyes widened as she and Draco ran towards the grounds. Students were compiling up, all gathering around the center. Draco and Hermione pushed their way towards the crowd, staring at the living Death Eater in front of them.

There, just like the other day, stood Bellatrix, Alecto and Lucius. Lucius smirked at the sight of his son. Bellatrix, on the other hand, had a pout on her face, clearly mocking the Hogwarts student.

Bellatrix maniacal laughter filled the dark and heavy atmosphere as she threw something in front of them.

It was something bleeding, like a ball, but it had a cloth wrapped around it so they weren't so sure. The cloth unwrapped itself and the first thing that registered Hermione's mind was a scream.

"Ta-ta!" Bellatrix said, laughing as they vanished.

They all stepped back, tears on their faces as they bury them in their hands, afraid to look at the _horrified blooded eyes of Minerva McGonagall._


	21. doomed

_Professor McGonagall was one of my favorites. I didn't want to kill her but *sniff* I'm sorry *sniff* I love you all and don't kill me, please. Hahaha. Lovelots._

 _I would only update one chapter for today. I'm sorry guys. Again, please don't kill me and see you guys tomorrow for another update x_

 _PS: Somebody asked me this sooo... I put on the quotes from Draco and Hermione before the story because I want to relieve thy memories. Hahaha. Anyway, continue. Nothing to see here._

 _date a slytherin | twenty_

 _"_ _Granger_ _, they're after Muggles. Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around ... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." - Draco Malfoy_

Draco had to look away. He couldn't bare to see her. Even though she was the Gryffindor Head Professor and Headmistress, she stood for everybody, being the motherly figure of Hogwarts.

"Granger, don't look." He said, pulling her into an embrace as she sniffed.

"I can't. What if Harry and Ron..."

"They're fine, Granger." He said softly, caressing her back. "They're fine."

She couldn't believe it. The teacher whom she adored the most was gone. She couldn't even look at her, after all, the blooded horrified face of the Professor, no, she just couldn't do it. Draco had led her to her room and she requested to be alone.

"Granger..."

"Please?" She sobbed. "I need time."

After a series of sob, Hermione fell back asleep on her own bed. Her own thoughts wondered to Harry and Ron as nightmares succumb her sleep that night.

"Mudblood. Potter. Blood-traitor." Bellatrix laughed. "All three, now ready to be killed. Avada Kedavra, oops!"

Bellatrix purposely hit the wrong person as she laughed when another one of the DA members were captured. She yelled for her to stop, but she only pointed her wand at her.

"Mudblood." She spat out. "Crucio!"

Hermione felt her insides turning out. Excruting pain double her insides. She couldn't take it. She screamed, hard as Bellatrix laughter filled her ears, but she couldn't care less, all was focused into her pain.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

Hermione's pain doubled. She could hear Harry calling her voice but the next thing she knew, she was on her bed, sweating and panting heavily. Her eyes wondered to the door. _It was unusual for Draco not to barge in when her screams would always wake him up._

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, wiping of the sweat from her forehead. She didn't want to disturb him. She owed him this much. After two years of waking him up because of her nightmares. Maybe he was just too tired to come. She yawned. Something was off today, but she couldn't pinpoint why.

 _Probaby just the nerves_ , she thought sadly, remembering McGonagall's death. She barely dragged herself towards the Great Hall, where everyone was.

When she entered, everything was heavy. She sat down beside Luna, who's eyes were distant and cold. She gave her a reassuring pat as Madam Pomfrey, the closest to McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Don't mope around, my dears." She said, unconvincing. Even her voice was low and shaky, but she held her ground. "Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't want you to mope around and sadden yourself. This is just a chapter of our lives dears and it will be up to you if you make it your life until the end, or live on and don't let them die in vain."

Silent applause's were given. Nobody seemed to have an appetite, much less look at the food they were given. Somehow, they were reminded of Professor Dumbledore, who sacrificed himself just to save Draco. Now, Professor McGonagall was gone and they don't know how to handle everything themselves.

"Granger, can we talk?"

Hermione whipped her head towards Theodore Nott, who was standing right in front of her. Nodding, she motioned for him to sit down. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Draco?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No, why? Isn't he here?"

Theo shook his head. Hermione's eyes glanced around and to no avail, she couldn't find the blond-haired boy anywhere. Glancing nervously at Theo, she bit her lip.

"Who last saw him?"

"You did."

She blinked. "But that was yesterday. Didn't he went patrolling last night?"

Theo cursed, shaking his head as an angry expression slapped his face. Hermione, on the other hand, was confused of the Slytherin's change of attitude.

She was about to ask him, too.

Suddenly, the door bursts open.

Everybody's attention shifted to the large mahogany door. Nobody was standing there for a second, and then, Harry and Ron emerged, under the cloak. Nobody said a word, they just stared at Harry and Ron. Hermione, on the other hand, was more than relieved to see her two bestfriends live. Even with their bloody shirts and faces, she tackled them to the ground, hugging them close and tight like she didn't ever want to let go.

"Hermione, I know you missed us but..." Harry said, barely managing the words out.

Hermione nodded, standing up as she smiled. She missed them, she felt hope after everything. Harry nervously glanced around, as every one on the Great Hall was pressed down their throats.

"Is Malfoy here?" Ron asked the Slytherin table. "Is he?"

"No," answered Blaise. "We haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Bloody hell." Ron cursed, closing his eyes. "If he wasn't that fucking dumb-"

"Ron?" Hermione asked, suddenly nervous. "What happened?"

Ron's distant eyes switched to her. "Hermione, Draco rescued us."

"He what?" She shouted, her eyes widening. "Ronald Weasley, start from the beginning!"

Ron nodded, his eyes shifting to Harry, who was comforted by Ginny Weasley herself. "When we arrived, we already saw McGonagall. We were going to rescue her but when we tried a breaking spell, the alarms went off. She told us to leave her, to get out as soon as we can but we couldn't do it. They caught us."

His breathing hitched as he stared at the large cut on his arms. "They tortured us and we watched them kill..." Ron gulped. "McGonagall. They imprisoned us for hours with no food and the Cruciatus Curse just hitting us every times."

"How did you get out?" Asked a student from one of the crowd.

"Malfoy," Harry said. "He helped us. Last night, he came and he helped us escape. He said he was going to buy the Death Eaters some time and he told us he'd return but-" Harry looked over to his bestfriend, her hands were deliberately shaking, her eyes widening and she was shaking her head furiously. "I'm sorry, 'Mione."

"No. No." She said, shaking her head. "No, he wouldn't."

"He did, 'Mione." Ron said. "As it sickens me to say that I owe that bastard my life."

Hermione's breathing became ragged, her hands were now shaking furiously, her ears not believing what they said. No, even Draco wouldn't be that stupid! For Pete's sake!

"Where is he now?"

"We don't know, 'Mione." Ron admitted quietly. "He... We waited for him last night but he didn't come back."

"No, that stupid git!" She breathed out, her hands shaking. "He's so fucking stupid!"

"Hermione-"

Before anyone could even stop her, she ran towards the Head Dorm, her tears threatening to spill out as she muttered their password. Her eyes were now glistening with tears, her heart about to rummage her chest as she stood in front of his door.

"Password?"

"Stoic."

"Wro-ong!" The portrait sang happily. "I think the blond-haired boy changed it last night."

"He went out last night?" She asked.

"Yes," The portrait nodded. "And didn't come back. You wouldn't know what happened to him would you?"

"Let me in," She begged desperately. "Please. I just need to..."

"I'm sorry, dear." She said. "But no password, no entry."

"Damn it!" She cursed, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Gray."

"Wrong."

"Blonde."

"Wrong."

"Malfoy."

"Wrong."

"Pureblood."

"Wrong."

"Damn it. I'm Hermione Granger! I-"

The lady in the portrait smiled. "Correct." She said as the door swung open, leaving Hermione's eyes widening in surprise and her mouth agape. Did Malfoy really use her name as his... _password_?

"Well, are you coming in or not?"

She blinked. Biting her lip, she entered his room. As soon as she did, the scent that lingered on Draco immediately hit her nose. Pushing the urge to cry, she looked around for any clue Draco had left her.

She groaned in desperation when she found nothing on his desks. On the bathroom. On his bed. On his closet. Nothing! _Like Draco Malfoy wasn't even here in the first place._

Her eyes drifted towards the books that she owned. Little did she know that Malfoy was reading those books out of pure boredom and he did finish everything. Grabbing the first book, her delicate hands skimmed the cover.

 _Why was he reading Romeo and Juliet?_

She skimmed through the pages. Her hand stopped skimming when she saw that he highlighted a few lines on the last page. She was certain she didn't _highlight those_ , especially in _green_.

 _'Is not so long as is a tedious tale. Romeo, there dead, was husband to that Juliet; And she, there dead, that Romeo's faithful wife.'_

Then, on the last part of the page read: _She and I were doomed from the start. I was the dark and she was part of the light._


	22. race to your death's

_date a slytherin | twenty-one_

Hermione gasped at what she read. She closed the book and wiped her tears. No, she refused to believe what he wrote, not unless he says it to her face first. She wasn't going to let him go, not when he had something to say to her.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione carefully slid out of Draco's room. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry's eyes flickered to her. Instantly, it swarmed with relief. Harry hugged Hermione, which she returned back. "I'm fine, Harry. I mean, Draco isn't stupid. He knows what he's doing."

Harry smiled, giving her a friendly tap on the back. Hermione smiled back, her smile weak and wary. I just hope he knows what he's doing, or I'm going to kick his ass for doing something so stupid! She thought to herself, absorbed by her own plan.

It wasn't until night time when she manage to pull out her plan. She nodded at Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott as they manage to talk to her without ripping her brain out.

"You do know that once this is over," Theo started, tying the bloody Hermione up. "Draco's going to kill us."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'd give him a hard smack on the face so he'll probably forget about it."

"Hope your right," Theo mumbled. "I don't want to be barbecued tonight."

DRACO placed a scowl on his face as he glared at retreating figure of Lucius Malfoy. He knew that he had to do something to lessen their doubts but he wasn't sure how he'd do it.

"Lucius. Lucius." Bellatrix growled. "How did the boy escape? How can they escape?!"

"Aunt," He intercepted. "You must've forgotten that those were students of McGonagall, Hogwarts and Dumbledore himself. Harry Potter did something to our wards."

"Perhaps." She said thinking. "But perhaps there is a blood-traitor among us!"

"Aunt, control yourself." He said in the most stoic manner he could muster.

"Traitor! Traitor! Who is the traitor?!" Bellatrix growled, pointing her wands to the Death Eaters who flinched. "Who? WHO?!"

"Madam Lestrange," called an odd voice. "Some students are here to see you."

"Students?" Bellatrix asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Yes, Madam Lestrange." Replied Yaxley, his eyes darting to Draco. "Hogwarts students."

Draco could hear his heart hammering out of his chest. Someone bloody betrayed Hogwarts again! He pushed a growl that was urging to come out. Inside, he was having a bloody battle with himself. Outside, he remained stoic and calm.

"Let them in. Let them in." She said in her most cooed tone.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as two people, whom he didn't suspect to come to the dark side was now in front of him. He heard Bellatrix's maniacal laughter before his fists clenched into tight balls.

"We bring you Hermione Granger." Theo's voice boomed in the silent room. "This is our proof that we want to serve you, Madam Lestrange."

"Yes." Echoed Blaise Zabini. "We have brought you the mudblood."

Draco's eyes wandered to Hermione. He tried to calm himself but seeing her in that state, calming himself was impossible. Her lip was cut, the side of her lips were bruised, blood was everywhere, in her shirt, in her legs, in her pants, in her arms, even in her face, her clothes were all rugged and dirty and a rope was binding her still.

"Mudblood!" Bellatrix called, seemingly happy. "Now, Harry Potter will come to us." She said smiling. "Now, we wait."

"Draco!"

His head whipped towards his aunt, still in a battle with himself. How could Granger be so careless? Damn it. Bellatrix gave Draco a small smile. "Lead Granger to the dungeon. Give your fellow students food for they are welcome in my army."

Draco nodded, eyeing at Theo and Blaise. "Should I use Legilimens, aunt?"

"Yes." She said, nodding her head. "I will leave it to you, Draco."

Draco nodded his head, signalling for Blaise and Theo to carry Hermione. Snickering, Theo grabbed Hermione's arm as he dragged her, making Draco's arms curl in frustration.

"Leave her here," He said slowly, his eyes never wanting to see Hermione. "Someone will come for her."

Theo and Blaise nodded, shoving Hermione inside. Hermione groaned, making Draco flinched as he controlled himself. He lead Blaise and Theo to the lower dungeons, where there was hardly any Death Eaters.

As soon as they were alone, Draco turned his heel and pointed his wand at his two former best friends. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, his voice void of emotion.

He pressed his wand to Blaise's throat. "Zabini, if this is some kind of sick joke..."

"It's not a joke, Draco." Theo snickered. "We have come to the dark side."

Blaise rolled his eyes and smacked Theo right in the head. Theo groaned as he caressed his head, glaring at his friend. "What the hell, Zabini?"

"Do you want Draco to kill you?"

"Sheesh, man." He said, rubbing the area where he was hit. "Just lighten up a bit and try to sympathize my poor head."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nott. Did you regain your common sense now that I hit you?"

"Want a go, Zabini?"

Draco, who seemed to be not throughly entertained casted a silencio as he smacked his two buddies straight in the head. Draco glared at both of them, on which they cheekily smiled in response.

"Tell me the bloody hell that's going on here."

Theo winced. "You sound like Weasel-bee, Malfoy."

Draco turned and glared at his old friend. Sensing that if he'd anger Draco much longer, Theo nodded and turned to Blaise, who was seemingly calculating every second that they lost in their nonsense conversation.

"Zabini, explain." Draco said, restraint all over his voice.

"Well, it's Granger's plan, actually." Blaise winced. "That girl is suicidal, Draco. I tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," He said. "She told me before we went over the plan that she's going to see you and something about telling it straight to her face."

"What?"

"Something about muggle book, it was Romeo and something."

Draco's face paled. "She read that?"

"I guess so," Blaise said. "Listen mate, it's too long to elaborate. You know Legilimency right? Use it on me."

Draco nodded, not even hesitating. He glanced around and he knew they would be caught if ever they were just here, like prey's standing. "Let's go to my room."

"Is that an invitation?" Theo said, grinning. "Sorry mate, I don't really fancy boys."

"And I don't fancy your face, Nott." Draco replied. "Might just break it."

As soon as they were in Draco's room, Draco casted a couple of lock spells and a muffliato across the room. Theo looked around, and it was too boring for his taste, actually.

It was just like a normal room, except darker. His bed was unmade, the sheets tangled up together, shards of mirror's were broken in the floor and Theo made a mental note to tell Draco to fix that before it damages his body.

"Alright." Draco said, pointing his wand at the tip of Blaise's head. "Show me."

"Legilimens." Draco said and a second later, he was browsing through his memories.

Potter and Weasel in the corridors, all bloody as Granger ran to hug both of them. Her, crying as she ran towards the Head Dorm. Her, running her hand through her hair as she planned, her putting on some spells on herself.

Draco withdrew. He knew the rest of the story. He glanced at Blaise, who stood there and Theo, who sat there on his bed, like it was his.

"This is all part of her plan?"

"Being a complete psychopath and having herself captured?" Theo asked, grinning. "Then yes, it is all part of her plan."

"How do you supposed she's going to get out?" Draco half-shouted, his restraint on the tip of the thread. "That damn stupid, Granger! This is all idiotic and psychotic!"

"And to think that she's the brightest witch of our age." Theo snickered, his hands on the back of his head. "Do intelligent people really do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know, go straight to their death's. They couldn't just wait for another fifty years or so?"

"First it was you now, Granger. Why don't you just go slit your wrists already?"

"You think I'm intelligent, Nott?" Draco said, smirking.

Theo rolled his eyes. "You're the second in our year, next to Granger. Always, Granger. Now, I think that you hated her because you were always running after her."

Blaise whistled. "You do say something sensible once in a while, Nott."

He rolled his eyes at his two bothersome friends, yet the worry in his head never seemed to cease. What was Granger's plan and how in the world was she going to get out in a place full of Death Eaters?

Draco turned the knob and pulled the door open. If he was going to know her plan, he was going to go straight towards her.

"Escape!" Someone shouted, running all around the halls, never even minding Draco himself. "Our prisoner has escaped! The mudblood has escaped!"


	23. shaking

_Yaaaay! I'm back and unfortunately I cannot stay for long. I'm so sorry guys but over the next weekend and now, this will be my last update. I am busy at school since I have to catch up since my grades are actually... Yeah. By the way, who are on wattpad here? :) Just askin'_

 _I know. I'm one for cliffhangers._

 _PS: I haven't edited any of this so sorry for the typo's and grammar._

 _date a slytherin | twenty-two_

 _"The Inquisitional Squad,_ _Granger_ _._ _A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitional Squad_ _do_ _have the power to dock points… so,_ _Granger_ _, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Wallasey, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood,_ _Granger_ _, so ten off for that."_

Draco's eyes wandered to Blaise and Theo, curiosly and asking so much questions. Blaise rolled his eyes as he shrugged, knowing that Draco couldn't handle much about their plan.

"She's still here," He says in a hushed whisper. "The problem now is how to find her."

But Draco knew exactly where.

He nodded at Blaise. "Follow me."

Theo whistled appreciatively. Granger was well, intelligent and if Draco knew where to find her, it would seem less troublesome. Theo and Blaise followed Draco, to which was easy since every Death Eater was fumbling through everything to find Granger.

"In here." Draco whispered, turning left. "Granger?" He asked, to no one in particular.

The room was dim, dark and absolutely small, it hardly even fit the three of them, it was like a cupboard closet, smaller than one actually. Theo looked at Draco boredly.

"Are we going to keep speaking in the air?"

"Shut up, Nott." Draco grimaced, focusing on his surroundings. With an extended hand, he grabbed a certain invisible cloak, revealing Hermione Granger, all bruised up and bloody.

"Well hello, Granger." He smirked, helping her up. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Malfoy." She barely manage to choke out. "Git, you made me worried."

"You made me worried, Granger." He snapped. "Seems fair."

"I'd hate to break up your lovely reunion but c'mon, let's get out of here." Theo said, his eyes on the small space. "I'm not claustrophobic or anthing but I will be if we don't get out."

Blaise nodded. Draco looked at Hermione, well, the space on where Hermione was. He sighed and dragged himself out of the closet, Hermione following close behind them.

"Have you seen her?" A Death Eater, in which Draco didn't recognized asked, his eyes wide with horrow.

"Who?"

"The mudblood." He spat and Draco clenched his fist to prevent himself from punching this guy straight into the gut. "She escaped."

"If she did, wouldn't you be looking outside." Draco snapped. "Imcompetent fools. C'mon boys," He gestured to Blaise and Theo. "We'll take matters into our own hands."

"Certainly, Malfoy." Blaise smirked.

They passed the Death Eater without a glance. The Death Eater's brows knit in confusion. He could've sworn he saw something flick beside Draco, but then, that would be impossible. Scoffing, he went to find the mudblood.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Blaise whispered, his eyes travelling to the gate, where every two Death Eater's were stationed.

"I believe Granger here has a plan." Draco whispered, smirking at the empty space beside him. He knew she was there, and to confirm his suspicions, she growled rather menacingly, yet quitely.

"Where are you going, boy?" The Death Eater scowled, blocking Draco and his gang from going outside.

Draco placed a scowl on his face. "Out of the way fools or I'm going to have to move you on my own."

"And who's going to make us?" The other one laughed mockingly. "A Malfoy who couldn't even kill Dumbledore?"

Draco raised his wand quickly and pressed it on the guy's throat. Almost on instinct, the other Death Eater placed his own wand on Malfoy's head as Theo and Blaise did the same to him.

"I couldn't kill Dumbledore," He hissed menacingly. "But I could kill you. Now, if you weren't fools. You'd search for Granger outside, not inside. Knowing her, she must've gotten away by now."

The Death Eaters, however, did not budge. Draco scowled at both of them, trying so hard not to hex them to oblivion. Swearing, he stepped back and made his expression blank.

"Diff-"

"Let him go."

Draco's head whipped towards his Father, standing a few meter's away from them, his eyes trained on Draco, dark bugs under his eyes and his grey eyes, to which Draco had inherited seemed almost dull.

"But-"

"Let him go, Roberto." He growled. "Or do you question the abilities of my own son?"

The Death Eater opened his mouth to say something, but the other one already opened the door. "Go out, then."

"And Draco?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Don't ever return without her."

Draco smirked, turning to his Father, nodding before storming out of the place. Once he was out, he felt free, not suffocated anymore. That rundown house seemed to be overflowing with Dark magic.

"What does your Father mean?" Blaise asked, once they were outside, calmly walking towards the place where Hermione had planned.

They were walking like it was just a normal day, hands on both pockets, calmly and carefree walking around the woods like it was no big deal.

"Turn left." Hermione said, as a big tree came into view. "There's a communicating device inside. Alarm Harry and tell him I'm safe."

"Why can't you do it?" Draco winced, not very enthusiastic about the fact that he had to call Potter.

"Because I can't afford anyone's safety right now. Just do it, Malfoy."

Draco grumbled, but did what he was told. There was a big hole under the tree's trunk, just like the Whomping Willow, just enough for him to enter. Groaning, he slid down.

"Merlin." He said and caressed his head. He glanced at the place. It was nothing special, just an old abandoned tree trunk. "Lumos."

The tip of the wand lit up, revealing a small coin in the middle. Draco grumbled, not knowing what to do. Sure, Granger was the brightest witch of their generation but she deliberately forgot to tell him how to use it.

Grabbing the coin in his hands, he traced his wand over it and to no avail, nothing happened.

He groaned.

Then, he heard a scream.

To be perfectly specific, Hermione's scream. Draco's eyes widened in panic as he pocketed the coin and started to climb back up. His eyes adjusted to the dark as soon as he was outside.

To the dark, on for the second time, a wand pressed on his throat.

By the same person that pressed it the first time.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco's lips quirk up. He glanced around, seeing Blaise and Theo in one corner, probably hit by a Avada. Draco's hand clenched at the realization and Granger, bloody hell, where is she?

"Do you think you would be able to fool me, Draco?" His father laughed humorlessly. "Don't underestimate my power in memory charms, son."

"You are no father of mine," Draco spat, with so much hate. "No Father of mine would kill my mother for redemption."

"Is that what it looked like, Draco?" Lucius' cold voice ran over his spine. "She was a traitor and she deserved to die."

"You deserve to die, you unworthy git!"

"Now, now, Draco." He said, the normal Lucius' berating cold tone. "It is not how I and Narcissa raised you."

"You don't have the right to speak her name!"

"And so do you, blood-traitor!" Bellatrix's voice filled his ears. "You helped Potter and that ginger boy escape, didn't you?!"

He cocked his head to the side, allowing himself to smile, he said. "Hello, Auntie."

"You are no nephew of mine!" She shouted, pointing her hand dangerously at Draco. "Blood-traitor!"

Lucius stepped back, his wand still pointed at Draco. Draco tightly clenched his wands on his pockets. He did not have a chance against two formidable Death Eaters, one that taught him everything and one who was a duelist and a killing machine.

"Blood-traitor," Bellatrix's eyes held so much hate for him, for his mother, for his entire family except Lucius. "Avada Kedavra."

Draco closed his eyes, awaiting for his fate. But then, he remembered Hermione. She, of all people, would not go down in a fight. As the flash of green light connected Bellatrix wand, he raised his own, when someone intercepted in, making the killing curse hit a tree.

"Lucius... why?" Bellatrix said in awe and anger, awe that he manage to deflect the killing curse and anger for betraying her and betraying her meant betraying the Dark Lord.

"I will not have another family member taken away from me, Bella." He said, the usual authoritive Malfoy tone. "Not another one."

"Blood-traitor!" Bellatrix shouted, pointing her wand at Lucius, who was now, in front of Draco, who seemed to be unable to process what he just heard. "Stupefy!"

"Confringo!"

Bellatrix deflected it easily, like it was child's play. She smirked at her sister's husband. "You're heart was never in the combat battle, Lucius."

"You're insane, Bella." He said, shaking his head. "Deprimo!"

"Crucio!"

The spell hit Lucius square in the chest, making him tumble over, his insides practically in agonizing pain. Draco didn't waste time when Bellatrix's attention wasn't on him, but on his cruciofied Father.

"Diffindo!" He shouted. "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

With one last blast, Bellatrix Lestrange flew towards the nearest tree, having to hit her head and pass out in the process.

His eyes immediately wandered to Lucius, who was now trying to stand up. Draco didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, looking over to Lucius blankly.

"Why?"

Lucius looked at him, and for once in his life, he looked at Draco, like he was really his son, lovingly and caring. "Because I can't afford to lose you too, Draco." He said, handing him a phial. "Promise me you'd view this."

"What-"

"Just do it!" He groaned. "They're going to be here any second now, Draco. Go."

"But-"

"Just go!"

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's with your friends on that tree. I've casted a silencio and a locking charm on her feet so she wouldn't be able to escape and you're friends aren't dead yet."

Draco immediately got towards Hermione's side. His hand practically shoving off the Invinsibility Cloak. As soon as he did, he met Hermione's brown caramel like eyes.

"Malfoy!" Called another voice in the darkness. "What is this?"

"I'm not going to get another one of my family killed, Alecto. Narcissa was enough," He said, his voice strained and in pain. "Expelliarmus!"

"Diffindo!"

"Confringo!"

Draco watched horrified. Horrified for Hermione, horrified for himself, horrified for his friends, and a little for Lucius but no, the Death Eater's didn't even gave them a glance and Draco knew that Lucius was the reason for it.

"Avada Kedavra."

Draco's eyes immediately closed as a flash of green light hit Lucius on the chest. The sound of Lucius' body falling deaf to his ears. He wasn't supposed to care, not at all, but he did.

After all, that sorry excuse of a father saved his life.

He felt Hermione's hands locked on his, her tumb soothingly caressing over his palm.

"Find the boy!" Growled a Death Eater. "Find them! Don't let them escape!"

"We better get moving." Hermione whispered. "They might try a revealing spell."

"We just have to put some spells up," Draco whispered back, his face facing the moon as he blinked randomly, blinking the tears away. "I'll do it."

"No, Draco." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I'll do it. You're pretty worn out."

Draco made no action to argue with her. Instead, he held his wand in front of her face and Hermione's mouth agape, her eyes widening in surprise. In the wizarding world, sharing wands was rather intimate, and a high level of trust.

"Draco..."

"Just use it, Granger." He said, his voice sound defeated.

Hermione nodded, casting spells on the place like she did when she, Harry and Ron hunted down those Hoxcruxes. When she finished, she glanced at Draco.

And she could've sworn she saw his shoulder's visibly shaking.


	24. fast

_I had time! Yaaay! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging and for the delay. I really need to pick up my grades from trash. HAHAHA. So, this will be the last update for the weekend and the weekend after. LOL. I am so sorry and thank you for the love x_

 _PS: I didn't get much time so I haven't proofread this either, I will maybe in a couple of years. LOL. I want to write a dramione crossover :/_

 _date a slytherin | twenty-three_

 _"_ _I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!" - Hermione Granger_

"Bloody Merlin," Theo groaned as he opened his eyes. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"I think I just had the worst headache ever." Blaise seconded, looking around. "Where are we?"

"Still in the woods." Hermione answered, smiling at them.

Her face was no longer bloody and she had cleaned up her wounds. Her ragged and bloody shirt was replaced with a black one, covering her body down to her knees and she was wearing a Slytherin scarf in her neck.

"Where did you get that?" Theo grumbled, caressing his head. "And what happened?"

"Draco." She answered, sitting down with them. "I think it was when Draco went inside and Lucius attacked three of us."

"He did?" Theo said surprised. "I guess only a Death Eater would be able to attack all three people armed with wands."

"And he saved us."

The shock expression on both Theo and Blaise's face made her Hermione laughed out loud. They had their eyes widened, their jaw's almost dropping to the floor and their eyes were extremely suspicious.

"Bloody-"

"-hell."

"I know," She said, a sad tone flew in her tone and went away just as it did. "And if you ever saw it, I think you might want to burst your head too."

"Where's Draco?"

Hermione's eyes suddenly went blank as her face did, and she seemed distant. "He'll be here, soon."

"Granger, did something happen?"

Hermione's eyes flickered with raw emotion for a moment before casting it away. Theo could've sworn he was just hallucinating or was it regret on her face.

"It's not my tale to tell."

"What happened?"

"My bastard of a father saved us and sacrificed himself, the usual, really."

Draco came into view, wearing a dirty white shirt, his hair all messy as droplets of water came rolling down on his face and Hermione could've cursed out swearing how this guy manage to make the water rolling down on his face hot.

"Wait, Granger wasn't kidding when she said the older Malfoy saved us?" Theo asked, his eyes widening. "Fuck, I thought she was fucking messing with us!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," She said, rolling her eyes. "But thank goodness you two are awake, we have to get going."

"Where?"

"Apparently, the only place for us now is Hogwarts," Draco answered. "The only safe place, that is."

"Can we apparate inside?"

"Am I the only one who read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione grumbled, her eyebrows meeting in frustration. "Seriously! You-"

"You can't apparate inside school grounds," Draco said, his tone bored, finishing her sentence. "So we'll have to apparate into the Forbidden Forest-"

"Oh, how fun!" Theo grumbled sarcastically.

"-and walk towards the wards."

"Don't you think we'll be found?" Blaise asked, still rubbing his aching head. "I mean, it would be obvious we'd go to Hogwarts, isn't it?"

"And what do you suppose we do?" Theo snapped. "Wait here and get killed?"

"If you were going to listen to my suggestion then no," Blaise glared, frowning at his friend. "But if you would like to kill yourself, go ahead and feel free."

Theo glared at Blaise and Draco knew a fight would start early on. He glared at Blaise, who shrugged and transferred all his attention into the plan he ahd created in his mind.

"Knowing the Death Eaters, they know we can't apparate inside, they'd wait for us in the Forbidden Forest, where it is the most likely and closest apparation point in Hogwarts."

"That... makes sense," Hermione said, her brows knitting. Draco grimaced. She was thinking of another way and he was bloody sure it involved Scarhead and Weasel-bee. "Wait, Draco, did you get the coin?"

"Yes," Draco scoffed. "And you didn't even tell me how to use this thing."

"Right. Sorry." Hermione apologized, biting her lip. "Give it to me."

She tapped the coin three times. All three Slytherin's were watching for her every move as the coin lit up before Hermione tucked it into her pockets.

"What was that?"

"I alerted Harry I'm safe and we need help." Hermione said. "I don't know how he'll be able to alert us though."

Blaise rolled his eyes. Theo grumbled on his breath. Hermione rolled her eyes at the behaviour of the two Slytherin's as her eyes drifted to Draco, who was leaning on the tree, looking down, his arm on his knees and his eyes blank.

"We should go to Hogsmeade." Hermione said, remembering what Harry did in their third year when he snuck off Hogwarts without permission.

"Why would we go to Hogsmeade?" Theo grumbled. "You fancy a butterbeer?"

"No, genius." Hermione snapped, drawing in a line that connected two places. She glanced at Theo and Blaise who nodded in understanding. "There's a passage, in Honeydukes that would bring us directly to Hogwarts."

"You seem to be forgetting something, Granger." Blaise said. "When Snape was the Headmaster, he closed all secret entrances and exits there is in Hogwarts."

"Nope," She said, dusting off the sand on her jeans. "When McGonagall was," She gulped, remembering the old Headmistress. "Still Headmistress, she opened all portals. I was there and I know how to open and close every one of them."

Her eyes shifted to the pale young boy who was now looking at her intently, but still, a blank expression on his face remained. Hermione pucked her lips, not wanting a comment to get out of her lips.

"Do you know how to cast a ... charm?"

"Yes." He answered, bewildered. "Why?"

"Well, we can't just walk into Hogsmeade like the Death Eater's weren't after us." Hermione said. "Those Death Eaters have more eyes than we know."

Draco nodded, his eyes still blank as his expression. She sighed as she looked at Blaise and Theo who stared at Draco in confusion yet there was the worried face a friend would etch on his face whenever they had concerns regarding their friend.

Theo tapped Blaise's shoulder when Blaise opened his mouth. Theo shook his head and closed his mouth as Draco paid no attention to them for he was busy with the charm.

"It's fine, mate." He said, his eyes on Draco. "Just let him rest for now."

But Hermione knew she couldn't. She gave an apologetic glance at Blaise and Theo before striding towards Draco. She could've sworn she saw their amused and shocked faces as she smacked Draco in the head.

"Ow." He glared at the person responsible for his pain. "What the fucking hell, Granger?"

Hermione met his glare. "Stop being moppy and pull yourself together. We are at war, Malfoy. A lot of people die everyday and many will die unless we stop this whole war coming back!"

"Shut up," He hissed. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Don't I?" She shouted. "I lost a lot of people in the war, Draco. Close friends, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Fred all of them, dead! Now, my parents can't remember they ever had a daughter! You're not the only one suffering, Malfoy! If you just open your eyes and see through things, you'll see that we are all fighting demons. We are all living the same hell!"

When she finished, her eyes were blur as a tear fell down her cheek. Draco stared at her for the longest of time before she wiped her tear and turned her back on Draco.

"Granger-"

"Let's go." She said, her voice cold. "We need to get to Hogwarts fast."


	25. assurance

_Who's back?_ _ **Me! ME! ME! Nyahaha.**_ _I know I'm mean because of this chapter but I couldn't help it. Mwahaha. I would be uploading another chapter later. Cliffhanger. Killings. Didn't proofread this. Maybe later. Lovelots x_

 _date a slytherin| twenty-four_

 _''I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore. I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst Headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent Headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in..." - Draco Malfoy_

Getting into Hogsmeade was easy, especially with the charms Draco had put on them. Nobody even gave them a side-glance and nobody in their group was talking. Hermione was walking on ahead, staring at space. She didn't really mean to blurt out things, sometimes, it just comes into the moment.

"We're here." She said, her voice still cold. "The passageway is on the cellar of Honeydukes. We have to get in quietly and not to disturb anyone."

"Right, 'cause we don't already know that." Theo rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the head's-up Granger."

Hermione glared at the sarcasm laced in his voice. She opened the door and as soon as she did, she gasped. Honeydukes was swarming with Death Eaters. All the wizards and witches were all in one corner, their eyes widening in fear.

"Holy-"

"-shit."

"Be discreet." Draco whispered, his eyes still on Hermione. "Don't let anyone touch you or they'll use a revealing spell."

"Have you seen Hermione Granger?" Snarled a Death Eater. "Have you?!"

"N-No." The man answered stuttering. "I-I beg you, d-don't kill me. I h-haven't seen her."

The Death Eater's lips curved up in a smile. He pointed the wand at the man, using Legilimens on him. When he found nothing, he snickered. "Crucio."

Hermione withdrew her look as the man screamed in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes. No, she musn't cry. But as the man screamed again and again, her tears slipped her eyes one by one.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn back and as soon as she did, she was enveloped into a warm hug, his scent of black perfume and Hermione couldn't help but sob.

"Let's go, Granger. We can't fend off all this Death Eaters at once." He said quietly, nodding at Blaise and Theo. "You go on ahead."

Blaise and Theo nodded, scrambling up to the back door. The Death Eater's turned their heads as soon as the door opened and Draco knew he had to do something. Snickering, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the window.

"Diffindo." He said as the windows broke into shards, making everyone scream. He glanced at the girl in his arms and saw her nod as they discreetly move towards the back room.

"Someone is in here!" Growled one Death Eater. "Reveal!"

Luckily, Hermione and Draco had already entered the room by then. Hermione saw the opened tile at the cellar and she waved for Draco to go on ahead. She locked the door as Draco made his way into the cellar.

"They're in here!" One Death Eater said, banging on the door.

Hermione's eyes wandered towards the cellar. Draco had already gotten in. Her eyes widened at the fact that the Death Eaters might find a way to enter Hogwarts. With her eyes widening, she heaved a deep breath.

She closed the entrance of the cellar with a charm. She glanced at the door when she heard a loud bang again, they were probably trying to destroy the door.

She found herself readying for the Death Eaters as she rose her wand up higher, her lips curved up in a smile.

She wasn't going down without a fight.

DRACO instantly knew something was wrong. It had been five seconds and he still couldn't hear or see Hermione. Blaise and Theo have already went on ahead as he waited for the bushy haired muggle.

His assumptions were instantly acknowledge when he heard the entrance of the cellar closing. His eyes widened in surprise as he ran back, but the darkness had already enveloped him and he couldn't see anything but pitch black.

"Are they here?"

But he could hear them talking. Pressing his ear up, he thought of a way to send a message to Potter or Weasel-bee. Then, he thought about Theo. Theo had been his first friend, his childhood bestfriend since Theo's father and Lucius were sort of close Death Eaters. Theo would often visit their house and that was the time that Draco felt like a kid.

He tapped the tattoo Theo and he had put on their selves, and one would instantly knew if the other was in danger, and to make matters better, Draco could actually send a tiny five-word message.

Thinking of what to say, he sent the briefest message he could think of.

Bring Potty. Granger's in danger.

He knew he could count of Theo. But the problem now was, was Granger even still alive? He clenched his fists. He should've let Granger escape first, but no, she had to stay back and prove her tenacious Gryffindor trait.

He nearly punched the wall. Fuck it! If he didn't leave her there, she would be safe!

And just as he thought of, he heard Hermione's ear-splitting damn scream.

Draco could feel himself getting worried. Helpless. He couldn't reverse the spell Hermione put! What's the use of being second to her if he couldn't reverse a single spell?! But this was Hermione they were talking about.

"Diffindo!" He screamed in frustration but the closed tile wouldn't budge. "Alohomora! Incendio! Mobiliarbus! Reducto! Damn it!"

He screamed in frustration. He banged and banged the stone but it wouldn't budge and he could still hear Hermione's screams. Fuck it! How helpless can he be? As if he was given a ray of hope, he heard several footsteps coming his way.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter." He acknowledged.

They all froze when Hermione screamed again. Draco had barely manage to keep his composure when he was again, firing spells at the closed entrance. He punched the wall in frustration.

"Potter, do you know a counterspell?"

"No," Harry said. "Hermione was the one who opened some of the entrances when Snape closed it, together with McGonagall. The caster is the only one who knows how to reverse it."

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Is there any other way?"

"Of course," Harry said. "Stand back, Malfoy."

"What are you-"

Harry flashed his wand in the darkness. Pointing it towards the closed tile, he muttered. "Reducto!"

As soon as he did, the closed tile opened, revealing five Death Eaters swarming towards Hermione, a couple of Death Eaters on the floor, stunned as Hermione screamed her lungs out.

Draco and the others immediately got out, pointing their wand at the five Death Eaters, who's attention was now on them.

"Harry Potter." Acknowledged a Death Eater. "And the blood-traitors, Malfoy, Weasley, Zabini and Nott. All gathered in one place."

"Shut up!" Harry said. "Stupefy!"

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Spells and dangerous charms were casted all over the place. Draco had manage to escape an Avada as he stumbled to the ground. His breathing went ragged as he heard Hermione whisper his name.

"Reducto!"

"Crucio."

Draco came tumbling over as he felt the agonizing pain of the torture curse. He felt his insides being burned up and at the same time, being turned, twisted and hurt in the most cruel way possible.

"Crucio." The Death Eater said, firing another Crucio at Draco. "Crucio. Crucio. Crucio."

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco's vision was blurred at first. The side effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He blinked a couple of times before his eyesight went back to normal and he observed their situation.

"Let's take her to the infirmary." Harry said, breathless. "Many might come later."

Draco nodded. He was about to scoop Hermione in his arms, when he's eyesight, as well, came blurred again and all he saw was darkness.

"HOW we're you able to do it?"

Hermione woke up of the sound of some people talking. She popped her two eyes open and groaned when she felt her head in pain. The others stopped talking and all eyes were directly on hers.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked, already on her side when she woke up, holding her hand tightly.

Nodding, she awkwardly removed her hands from his as he looked at Harry. "What happened?"

"Yeah, tell us, Potter." Theo grumbled. "How were you able to open the cellar?"

Harry groaned. Looks like Theo has been pestering him quite a lot. "The Elder Wand-"

"The most powerful wand in History?"

"Yes," Harry said, glaring at Nott when he interrupted him. "I still have it's allegiance."

"How is that possible?"

"No one has disarmed me yet." Harry muttered, looking as awkward when he talked to the Slytherins.

"Want me to do the honors?"

"Sod off, Nott." Ron said, glaring at Theo. His eyes flickered to Hermione and worried gasped his features. "Are you sure you're alright? No side effects or something?"

"No." She answered, her voice hoarsed. She looked around and she didn't catch a glimpse of a dirty blonde hair. "Where's Draco?"

"'Mione-"

"Where is he?" She asked, her question now directed towards the Slytherin's. Theo pointed at the bed beside her and she followed her hand. Mortified, she gasped. "What happpened?"

"We came back for you." Harry said. "You've been hit with the Cruciatus Curse far more than five times and so has Draco."

"He was what?" She blinked. "How many days has it been?"

Harry didn't meet her gaze. "Harry?"

"Three," He muttered. "And the only assurance we have is that he's breathing."


	26. humor

_As promised! Hahaha. Konbanwa~ I really want to upload another chapter but I have to make my investigatory project. Oh well, ciao! Maybe I'll update one tomorrow :3. Play_ _ **Rachel Platten's Stand By You**_ _on this chapter! It suits it, don't you think? ;)_

 _PS: I made a harry potter x the selection x attack on titan crossover! Yay for me! Thank you for the overflowing love x_

 _date a slytherin | twenty-five_

 _"_ _I'm a mudblood! Mudblood, and proud of it! I've got no higher position under this new order than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture, back at the Malfoys'!"- Hermione Granger_

Hermione was bed-ridden for the next few hours. She later on found out that there was indeed a side-effect. Madam Pomfrey had explained that due to the week's events (her being hit by the Cruciatus Curse more than ten times) her legs wouldn't work or function properly.

Hermione groaned in frustration as she looked at the sleeping face of Draco beside her. His face was confronted in pain and Hermione's heart clenched as she looked at him, barely breathing.

She grabbed her wand and casted a spell. One that would prevent Draco's nightmares and devil's from eating himself. As soon as she did, Draco's face became peaceful, like he was actually having a nice dream.

"M-Mom." He choked out.

Hermione closed her eyes. He's having a dream involving Narcissa, of course he would become peaceful. Smiling, she lifted up the covers towards her waist as she laid back down, not when she froze midway.

"Granger." He stated, causing her to freeze. She turned towards him and she saw the devil's were at it again. "D-Don't leave me alone."

Hermione's heart clenched in pain. She glanced at Draco before she stood up, her hand on the sidetable in the clinic. She landed on Draco's bed with a large thud as her feet gave up.

Massaging his forehead to lessen the wrinkles, she kissed it, her lips staying in his forehead for more than ten seconds. "Wake up, Draco. I wouldn't leave you. I'll help you fight those devils of yours."

She glanced at his sleeping form before deciding to sleep herself as well. She turned and fidgeted in her bed trying to face Draco, which gave her a little comfort. Smiling, she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Malfoy."

DRACO woke up with a start. He could feel his headache being a bitch, he could feel pain lashed in his body, but he couldn't feel his arms. His eyes shot up, trying to move his own arms, but to no avail, they wouldn't.

He tried, again.

And again.

He shouted in frustration. "Damn it!" He couldn't get his hands to move, how was he going to take part in the war now? He knew, he knew what Dumbledore had planned for them, for them to end the war and he was crucial in the part of the plan.

"Fuck this." He muttered softly, closing his eyes.

Just then, a soft voice coming from beside him suddenly called out his name. "Draco?"

He whipped his head so much he thought it'll crack. There, he saw Hermione Granger, her hair like a rat's den, her doe brown orbs wide, misty yet glad, she was facing him, laying down sideways.

"Jesus Granger, can you still feel your arm after that?" He asked, looking at Hermione's poor arm.

She winced when she tried to move her arm. Biting her lip, she glared at Draco. "You git! That's the second time you've made me worried, you bloody git!"

"You won't use cockroach this time?" Draco mocked, giving her a mocking smile. "Or foul, evil, loathsome and maybe little?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No need to relieve the past, Malfoy. You make it sound that you want another punch from me."

Malfoy - 2; Granger - 2

Yes, she was still keeping up the silent tabulation inside her head, although she wondered how she didn't forget it when she has been hit with the Cruciatus Curse more than once. Draco glared at Hermione which she returned with a cheeky smile. She sat up, trying to move towards Draco but her legs wouldn't cooperate. Closing her eyes, she muttered a curse.

"Bloody hell, Granger." Draco growled. "Just stay there, it doesn't take a medi-witch to know you can't walk."

Hermione nodded, covering the scars she took with the blankets. Of course, other than the Cruciatus' effect on her legs, there was also something that prevented her from walking; those damn bruises and cuts that the Death Eaters left.

"It's not..." Draco trailed off, grimacing. "I don't mean your scars, Granger. I meant you taking the Cruciatus Curse for more than once this week."

Hermione gave our a small smile. "You do know that that applies to you too, right?"

Draco could've glared at Hermione. Draco could've countered back. Instead, he shook his head amusingly and laughed. "I guess that's what makes us unique, right? We got hit by the Cruciatus Curse for more than once this week. Definitely adding to my accomplishments."

"Would you like a trophy, Malfoy?" Hermione rolled his eyes, but nonetheless an amused smile escaped his lips.

"Maybe," He said, grinning. "Yes. I want a certificate and framed too. One that says, exceeds in surviving being hit by the Cruciatus."

"Malfoy, you have morbid humor." Hermione commented, laughing nonetheless.

"Hey, morbid humor is the best humor." He commented, trying to shrug but he forgot he couldn't feel his arms, instead, he covered his dismay with a smirk. "And besides, it's better to have a morbid humor than a boring one."

"I do not have a boring one!"

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose up and his lips quirk up, too. "I wasn't pinning it on anyone Granger, but thanks for coming clean."

Hermione glared at the blonde boy that just insulted her, even then, it didn't sound like an insult, more like a insult and a compliment. She didn't know, when it comes to Draco Malfoy, everything was indeed, complicated.

She shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. "Draco Malfoy, I do not have a boring humor and besides, I did win twice on our arguments!"

"Wow, that was so boring it blew away." Draco commented, smiling dryly. "Just admit it Granger. Unless you have proof that your humor is better than mine."

"Malfoy, like you said," Hermione trailed off, rolling her eyes. "Morbid humor is the best humor."

"Ah, Granger agrees with me, is the world going to end?"

Hermione grimaced. "Especially in war. You never know, Malfoy. That morbid humor of yours maybe the last thing I ever hear before I get a straight Avada."

She saw how Draco grimaced at her words. He looked at her sharply, as if she said something that offended him. "Don't think like that, Granger."

Hermione smirked. "Would that count as a morbid humor?"

Draco glared at the bushy-haired girl as she burst out laughing. She got him there, to no avail would he thought she was joking and he was right, morbid humor is the best and shittiest humor there is.

"Don't try that again." Draco warned, glaring at her.

"If you promise not to call my humor boring, I won't."

"Granger, for fuck's sake," He growled. "I believe you found all these hilarious comebacks in the library."

Hermione laughed, winking at Draco. "In the restriction area, actually."

Draco grimaced, making Hermione burst out laughing. And in war, it was moments like this which you need to treasure for you might never know it would be the last.

He shook his head at the girl, not knowing what to say and do. Hermione, was as usual, unpredictable than the next. She would berate him for a second, then the next one, she was laughing her ass off.

"Granger," He said, suddenly remembering that he can't move his arms. "Can you call on Madam Pomfrey?"

"Sure," She said rolling her eyes. "If I can walk, that is."

"What?"

"Side effects." She supplied vaguely, her eyes becoming distant. "You? Any side effects?"

"No." He growled, almost immediately. Hermione shot an eyebrow up. Groaning, he nodded. "Fine, yes. I can't move my arms."

"That's unfortunate." She said, clearly thinking.

"Granger, I swear I could hear your brain gears moving from here. It's giving me a headache."

Malfoy - 3; Granger - 2

Hermione glared at the blonde haired boy as she tried to think of a solution. Maybe Madam Pomfrey has something up her sleeve, a potion like what she had given her.

"I'll call Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't bother, Granger." He groaned when he felt like a hammer was being bored into his brain. "You can't walk properly. You'd collapse on the hallways."

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering, Morbid humor under her breath.

Draco smirked at her, that usual Malfoy smirk that she missed seeing for days. Hermione saw something flicker in the light, and she instantly knew it was the memories that his Father had given him.

"Have you seen that?" She asked, pointing at the phial. "His memories."

He stiffened and Hermione already knew the answer to her question. She sighed as she stared off into space, not knowing what to fill in, having te tensionated silence between them.

"I used to think it was painful relieving someone's memories," She whispered, quietly, staring off into space. "But then, in war, we need to treasure every living memory, painful or not." She closed her eyes, as she tried to keep herself from calming down. "I used obliviate on my parents. Muggles were being murdered. I gave them a different identity, sent them off to Australia."

He was silent, carefully sinking in what he just heard. Granger, prim and proper Granger had obliviated her parents because of the war. Draco couldn't believe his ears.

"Granger..."

"I don't regret it though," She said quietly. "If anything, I was pretty damn proud of it. They might've forgotten me, their only daughter but their lives were saved. I'd sacrifice anything for that."

"You mean, you'd sacrifice anything for them to live?"

She nodded, licking her dry lips as her gaze went back to Draco. "And now, kindly explain to me why you got Harry and Ron's attitude, in knocking on Death's door, Malfoy."


	27. take back

_Really trying hard to portray and read in Draco's point of view. Never knew it was so hard *sighs. Oh well, hi guuuys! Another update because a) I'm stressed, b) I have nothing else better to do. Also, shoutout to my friend, zyrkrsty, you can do your IP! Hahaha. Good luck!_

 _PS: Like always, I haven't proofread this. Oh well x_

 _date a slytherin | twenty-six_

 _"You're joking, Weasley? You're not telling me someone's asked_ _that to_ _the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood!" - Draco Malfoy_

He stiffened, cause for one, he didn't even know why he saved Saint Potter, _saved_ , gah. It made him sound like a saint, which he clearly wasn't. He gave out his famous Malfoy smirk, to hide the uneasiness he was feeling.

"Did you just compare me to Saint Potter and Weasley?" He asked, feigning an irritated tone. "Now, now, Granger. I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age."

Malfoy - 4; Granger - 2

"You can be a bloody git, you know that."

Draco's smirk widened. He pretended to be thinking hard, mocking Hermione. "Hmm, let me think. How can I forget that if you remind me like every five seconds, Granger."

She smirked at him. "Just thought you should be reminded at times. Your head might be too big already. I'm just trying to help humanity, what have you done to our society?"

"Me?" He closed his eyes, his body relaxing between the sheets. He still had the annoying smirk on his face as he lulled himself to sleep. "Being born, Granger. That's my main contribution to the world."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Bloody git can be so predictable!_ She was contemplating on whether to kill Draco Malfoy in his sleep or to wait in the morning. Sighing, she chose the latter. She got up, trying to accustomed herself with her legs. Draco was asleep, so she was free to roam around without someone insulting her.

"Hermione? What are you doing outside?"

Hermione's head whipped towards the direction of the voice. _For the love of!_ Why can't she sneak out stealthily? Is she really that bad at sneaking out? _No_ , maybe they were just good at finding her. Yep, that must be it.

"Trying to be useful," She answered smiling. "I'm trying to work with my legs."

"You shouldn't exert yourself," Ginny said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Fine, Ginny. Really." She added when Ginny arched a brow. "Other than the fact that I can't walk, I'm perfectly fine."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she helped her friend. She also promised to get Madam Pomfrey, which actually _meant_ that she alerted Harry to go and fetch Madam Pomfrey. She made Hermione sat down on the clinic bed, one just beside Draco's.

"So, Hermione," She started, her eyebrows wiggling. "Draco Malfoy, really?"

The apparent blush was visible in her cheeks. "Gin, I... I was just returning the favor. He... He rescued my two best friends and I had to rescue him too."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep at night. Hermione, just remember, whatever your decision might be. I'll be here to support you."

She averted her gaze from the ginger-head's stare, her gaze directed into the blonde haired boy just sleeping beside her clinic bed. "The thing is, Ginny, I don't even know what decisions to make anymore."

"Hermione..."

She gave the witch a small smile. "I'm alright though, Gin. I'll manage and he's not that of a git."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up causing Hermione to laugh. "Alright, maybe he is a git."

"Maybe?"

She smiled, her smile directed towards the sleeping boy. "Maybe."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but a smile was plastered in her face. She knew, over a year ago, that Hermione had gotten over Ron, and it was more of a platonic relationship and they were better off as friends, but even as they reconciled, she knew Hermione was still harboring feelings for her brother back then.

"Just one question, Hermione." She said and the witch's brows shot up in question but her gaze remained on the blond boy. "Do you like him?"

"No. Of course not!" She denied fiercely. After a couple of seconds, she sighed, grimacing as she faced the ceiling. "The thing is Ginny, I don't know. He's a bloody git when we were in our previous years but there's something about him that changed drastically. I..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of...Just admit it!"

Hermione smiled, it was a smile more of an acceptance to herself, a smile directed at herself. She can't believe this red-head caught her red handed! _Okay, that was too much red in one sentence._

"Fine. I like Draco Malfoy, you happy now, Gin?"

"Me?" She said innocently, a wicked grin on her face. "Not really, but I'm sure Malfoy is." She added as Hermione stiffened. "Wake up, Malfoy. I know you're awake."

"Bloody hell, you're creeping the hell out of me She-Weasel."

His eyes shot up, looking over Hermione just as she froze on the spot. Oh no, no, no. Please pinch her right now and tell her this is a dream. Please, just tell her that Draco Malfoy isn't awake and looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Ginny..." Hermione said, glaring at her friend. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! You have five seconds to explai-"

"Sorry, 'Mione." She bailed, already knowing what her friend has to say. "But I think Harry is looking for me!"

Hermione's stare, more like glare was still stationed even at the closed door where Ginny had gone. She couldn't believe her! How dare she? Why did she let her spill the beans when she knew that Malfoy was awake?

For Pete's sake!

"Granger..." He called out, but she wouldn't look at him. "Hey, Granger!"

Nope. Still not looking. She's having a blinking competition with the door. Of course, Draco wanted to roll his eyes. For the door was even more interesting than he was right now.

"Granger!"

Nope, still not looking. _Oh look, the floor tile is so interesting._

"Granger, for shag's sake!" He groaned. "Ow fuck, it hurts." He groaned again, just as her eyes switched to him frantically, a look of panic in her face. He hissed again, "Shag."

"Malfoy! Malfoy, are you alright?" She said, frantically and Draco was almost guilty that he had to pretended, well, _almost._

"Ow, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What happened? Where does it hurt?"

"My ego," He groaned. "When you decided that the door was far more interesting than I am."

Hermione froze on the spot, not before turning to Draco to glare at him. For Pete's sake, she was damn worried about him! How dare he make fun on her? How dare him!

"Hey, Granger."

"Granger."

"Bushy haired."

"Muggle."

"Know-it-all."

"Bookworm."

He sighed when she wouldn't budge and just stared at the floor, more like, glared at the floor. He shouldn't have played her like that but it was the only way to catch her attention, not that he needed any.

"Hermione." He whispered, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

The deafening silence followed. Hermione couldn't believe what he just whispered and hell to earth, she wasn't making any sense but it made her heart trip in excitement. She was having a _bloody palpitation._ What the hell?!

Seriously, could she lie better to herself?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She composed herself, glaring at the young Slytherin.

Her heart did a triple flip when she saw how he looked at her, no, how he stared at her. He was staring at her, like he was boring something into her soul, like he was already staring at the tainted part of her soul. She tried to look away, avert her gaze from those gray orbs, but she couldn't. Damn it!

"Take back what you said."

Hermione froze. "What?"

He closed his eyes and cursed. "You can't like me, Granger. You can't. Take it back. Take back what you said."


	28. alone

I swear to Merlin I am making this as fast as I can but damn it, Hermione and Draco wouldn't let me! This is going to be longer than you and I hoped but it'll be less than forty or even thirty-five, don't worry. I don't write really long novels. Honestly, I haven't written chapter 30 yet and this is nowhere near the ending and i am making this as fast as I can but I don't want to rush. Oh well, sucks to be me.

PS: In this chapter, Draco wouldn't have a say or point of view because... I said so and because he'll ruin everything ;)

PPS: Sorry for the sucky action!

PPPS: I wrote an excerpt from another story of mine (hopefully), can you tell me what you guys think? x

 _date a slytherin | twenty-seven_

 _"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention. You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments." - Draco Malfoy_

She stood frozen on her spot, the words he left was more than a blow to her? Why couldn't she like him? Was it because of her bloodline? Was it because she wasn't good enough to like a pureblooded slytherin? _Was it?_ Or was it because he simply cannot like her back?

"Then why did you have to make me believe, Malfoy?" She said, her breathing hitched on her throat. Her tears were threatening to spill out and she was really having a hard time gulping down. "If you would've just left me alone, it wouldn't be like this! I wouldn't like you!"

The look on his face was pure agony. Hermione felt inadequate, she felt insulted. She was right. He would never like her. She's a muggleborn, a mudblood, in his dictionary and he was a pureblood, and he didn't want her tainting their bloodline.

"Granger..."

"I get it," She said quietly. "Malfoy, thank you for clearing everything up."

Before he could even really clear everything up, she had turned away from him, encasing herself in the bedroom covers. She couldn't believe that git! She had courage, finally, to confess that she did like Draco Malfoy and he told her to take it back!

"Malfoy! You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed through the clinic. "Now, now, sit up please and drink this potion."

Hermione pretended to be asleep, what she didn't know is how Draco and Harry notice her shoulders were visibly shaking and she would let out uncontrolled sobs for once in a while.

SHE woke up with a bang. The whole castle shook, not really, but she felt a tingling sensation, and she knew, the air has gotten thicker, _they were here._

The Death Eaters.

She struggled to get up, her legs were much better compared to before, but she still couldn't run. Her eyes were bloodshot as she glanced at the boy beside her, who was now awake as she is.

"They're here." He said quietly, like it was the last word he would say on Earth. "We're doomed."

"No, we're not." She replied, scoffing. "Get up Malfoy and take this."

She handed him a coin. Bewildered, he was about to ask when she shot him a look that made him shot up. She grabbed her wand, which was just on the bedside table as Malfoy tucked his under his pants.

"Your arms working properly?" She asked, warily as she handed down the coin.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "But it can manage."

She nodded, not wanting to say more. "When we get out of school grounds, tap the coin three times."

"What is it with you and coins?"

Ignoring his statement, she quietly opened the doors. Her eyes drifted to the ground, where the barrier, that protected them was being slowly torn down, it was like a replay, of what had happened in the Second War.

She shook her head, half-running through the corridors. The night was eerie, silent as a killer, and she was contemplating on whether to break the silence or not. Her eyes wandered to the ginger-head she saw down, it must've been Ginny and she was fighting.

Now, it was her turn. As they both rounded up the corner, there were two Death Eaters coming for them. Hermione raised her wand. "Stupefy!"

"Avada Ked-"

"Expelliarmus."

One Death Eater stumbled back, one's wand flew directly to Draco's hand. With a flick of his wand, he glared at the Death Eater. "Hello, Roberto. Petrificus Totalus."

Roberto's rigid body fell to the ground. Hermione could've sworn she saw Draco's jaw clenched, but then, she decided to put that up for later, now, she had to focus on getting out of here.

They were defenseless, still weak, apart from mourning McGonagall. _Thank Merlin_ , she prepared everything in time. She had given each Hogwarts student the coin and explained to them how it work. She just hoped that the person she had a deal with would put their end of the bargain.

"Granger!" Draco's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, but not her fate. An unexplainable pain followed as she doubled in writhing against the floor, her insides were burning, her skin felt hot, her heart tripled in beating.

 _Stop! Make it stop!_

"Diffindo!"

"Crucio!"

Hermione closed her eyes. She wanted to shut down her ears, to not hear Draco's scream, but she couldn't, and she was yet to discover she was waiting in vain, for it was not Draco's shout that came, it was another Death Eater.

"Granger," Draco said, tapping her cheeks lightly. "Granger, wake up. Snap out of it!"

Hermione's eyesight blurred, at first. All she could see was a blurred image of blonde hair and albino skin. She couldn't see his gray eyes, the eyes she loved the most. She could feel herself being pulled up, put into a tightlock, her arms around someone's neck. That was when it occurred to her, Draco Malfoy was carrying her across her back.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Spells kept shooting out of Draco's wands. Hermione knew she had to help, just to prove her point, a Death Eater snucked behind Draco. Lifting her wand, with a shaky hand, she levelled it to the Death Eater. "Stupefy."

Draco's eyes wandered to her. She wasn't facing him, nor looking at him, but at his back. Without even words, he knew she would watch his back, just as he would watch hers.

"Brown!" Malfoy shouted, amidst of the noise. "Where are the others?"

"We have to retreat!" She shouted, firing another spell that Hermione barely recognized. "They're too many!"

"What happened to her?" Lavender's voice filled her ears. All she could do was smile, smile for the girl she was once jealous with. "Malfoy?"

"Cruciatus." He said, as if the word pained him. "Let's go."

"You go on ahead," She said, her eyes wandering towards the Death Eaters now after them. "I'll follow after you."

"Brown-"

"Go!" She insisted. "Keep Hermione safe."

She felt Draco's head bobbed up. Then, he was running again. Leaving Lavender. Alone. She could see a faint smile escape her lips, just as she focused on the battle, never looking back at them once again.

"Draco! Stop! We need to take her with us!" Hermione shouted hysterically. "No! No! Lavender!"

She had never liked Lavender, but she didn't want her dead either. Closing her eyes, she felt a tear escape her eyes. In war, death was inevitable. In war, survival was the only thing that mattered.

"Draco, watch out!" She said, pointing her wand to a Death Eater. "Stupefy!"

But then, they were too late. One spell hit them Draco, causing them to tumble back. They were out of Hogwarts Grounds and they could well apparate, just that, no one had the energy or even the physical body.

Death Eaters were coming after them. Hermione knew what she had to do. Searching for Draco, who had taken the spell for her, his eyes closed but he was groaning in pain. Good, he wasn't dead yet.

Stumbling to get the coin out of his pockets, she tapped it three times. She glanced at Draco before she kissed his forehead.

Then, his eyes shot up.

Just as she placed the coin in his hand.

Just as the portkey had apparated him out of there.

Leaving Hermione behind.

All alone.

⬜ excerpt from serendipity _(harry potter x attack on titan x the selection)_ ⬜

"I can't believe you were chosen for the selection," He said, relieving the heavy atmosphere with a smirk. He knew he shouldn't be smirking, not when this could be his last minutes alive, but he couldn't cope up with the heavy atmosphere. "You're not fit for a princess."

She glared at him, her swords raised as she searched around for any kind of danger. "And I can't believe the King didn't kick your butt out of the palace."

His smirk grew wider. "Trust me, _princess._ I can be as charming as I can be."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She raised her sword as the danger came swooping in. She maneuvered the weapon like it was an extension of her hands, of her body, she swung and hit it right across the nape. She glanced back at the blonde boy, who was now focused on battling for his own life and for the fate of humanity.

"Don't die," She whispered as she crossed the boundaries, knowing that those words maybe the last words she was going to say to him.

⬜ end of excerpt from serendipity _(harry potter x attack on titan x the selection)_ ⬜


	29. shitless

_Sorry for not updating last weekend! It was my sister's birthday on Valentines Day and I couldn't bring my laptop. Hahaha. I just finished typing Date A Slytherin but I won't post it yet, where's the fun in that? ;)_

 _Loves and kisses x_

 _date a Slytherin| twenty-eight_

 _"Trying not to think about it, are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?" - Draco Malfoy_

Hermione instantly knew her fate when she had given Draco the coin. She miscalculated and she thought she had given everyone. Just then, she forgot about Draco Malfoy and there was only one coin left and it could only transport one person.

She smiled as she saw Draco disappear. _She was being a fool, wasn't she_? Sacrificing herself for Draco. But she knew they wouldn't kill her first, but Draco?

If every they got their hands on him, they'd go straight for an _Avada._

"Ah, Miss Granger," came Alecto Carrow's sweet voice, filling her ears. "How noble of you. Crucio!"

Her eyes closed, waiting for the pain. But she was thankful, Draco was safe. At least, one of them was safe. _He was safe._ She thought before she let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Stop now, Carrow." Murmured a voice she didn't recognize. "Miss Lestrange has something in it for her."

"But..."

"Shut up," The other Death Eater hissed, just as Hermione was being levitated. She could feel her pulse, beating frantically, she could hear her own breath, ragged, but she couldn't feel or hear Draco Malfoy, _not after this._

She closed her eyes as she waited what Bellatrix had in store for her.

DRACO felt his blood rising from his stomach. The feeling of nausea hit him pretty badly. He groaned as he got up. What just happened? A spell hit him, causing him to... _Hermione._

His thoughts wandered to the bushy-haired girl. He looked around, finding her, but all he could see was darkness. Then he remembered, the coin was a portkey, she had given him the coin and she left herself there.

 _No,_ Draco shook his head. She wouldn't be this idiotic. She has to have a spare portkey. _She has to._

"Good, you're awake."

Draco jumped from his bed, instinctively raising his hand, but noticing his wand wasn't there, his shoulder's slumped back. "It's you."

"Hello, Draco." Said Andromeda, smiling. "It's been hours. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"Where am I?" He asked.

"My house." She supplied, putting on a tray of food on the bedside table. He stared at her like she had lost her freaking mind _._ _Did she forget what he did? Did she forget that it was his fault that Hogwarts made it's greatest downfall?_

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused. "Don't you hate me?"

"Hate you?" She asked incredulously. "Draco, I may hate your father, but I don't hate you. You... you didn't have a choice."

"I had," He said, his voice quiet. "But I refuse to make it a choice."

"That's how humans are, Draco." She said quietly, turning her heel and walking away. She turned the doorknob and opened the door but before she could even get out, she glanced back at Draco. "That's the way of life. Either we have choices or we don't."

After finishing up, he glanced warily at the door. It was no use going out. He closed his eyes but a face popped in his head. Cursing, he got up. He needed to see her. He needed to see _Hermione._ Just as he opened the door, he saw Harry Potter standing right in front of it, his fist raised, his expression shocked. Draco Malfoy let out a smirk. Not that it bothered Harry.

"Potter." He said as he looked at Harry, then wondered to the boy who was just climbing the stairs. "Weasel."

"Malfoy." Harry said, his voice uncertain. "Can we talk?"

Draco scoffed, but nodded nonetheless. He opened the door for both Harry and Ron, which Ron gave a scowl in response. He sat on his bed, his hands on top of his knees, intertwined and his eyes glued to the floor.

"Potter, my time is precious. Spit it out." He growled. He needed to see her. It was all what his mind registered.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

He froze, his thoughts froze, his heart froze, his blood froze. Everything that was happening in his body froze as he grew cold in his feet. He looked up, looking at the sullen face of both Harry and Ron.

"What do you mean?" He said, his voice slightly higher. When Harry didn't answer, he got up and grabbed Harry's collar. "What do you mean?!"

"Malfoy!" Ron growled as he raised his wand at Draco but Harry shook his head. Ron scowled, but lowered his wand nonetheless.

Draco didn't want to believe it. Hermione was here. _His Granger was here._ He wouldn't even think of it. But as Harry's green eyes looked at him, he knew. He knew but he didn't want to believe it.

"She's not here, Malfoy." He said. "She's not here."

Draco felt all the blood run away from his face. He let go off Harry, who gave a sad smile. Draco felt his knees give away. Idiot, bloody Granger! He wanted to shout, to not believe what Harry had said, but he knew he wasn't lying.

It was her coin. It was her portkey that she had given.

He held the portkey close to him, tight. As if it was the last remaining remnants of the bushy-haired Granger he knew.

Maybe it was.

Draco was pitiful for the next couple of hours, even he had to admit that himself. He was clutching the coin in his hand like it was the only salvation he had. He didn't bother talking to anyone, not even to his Slytherin friends.

"Mate, you have to eat." Blaise groaned, convincing Draco to eat. "She's not going to be happy once she sees you."

He groaned. He was pitiful shitless. His blonde hair was disarray, which looked like a rat's den. Dark bugs, under his stormy gray eyes and he didn't even bother cleaning up, dirt and mud all over his body, making the white clean bed look like it had been sprayed by mud.

"You look like hell." Blaise commented, shrugging.

"And I'm about to break your nose if you don't bloody shut up."

"Just saying, man." He said, looking at Draco. "And I'll be damned, Malfoy. You told me you didn't care for Granger and look at you now."

"You told me you'll never fall for Parkinson." He smirked. "And look at you now."

"He got you there, mate."

Draco glanced at the figure just retreating from the shadows. He scoffed at Theodore Nott, who has plastered a small smile on his face. Seriously, what is with Slytherins and privacy? _Do they never have those?_

"Nott," Draco frowned. "You're still alive."

"I can totally feel the love tonight!" Theo grumbled, sitting beside Draco. He patted Draco on the shoulder, grinning. "Don't worry, Malfoy. I know what you feel. I'd be pretty intimidated if I was alive too, you know, competition."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"Three," said another voice, walking in front of the boys. "And seriously Draco, you should know better."

He rolled his eyes at the visitor. "What are you doing here, Parkinson?"

"To let you know to bloody get your ass up," She said, arching a brow. "Stop being a sentimental and emotional git, Draco. She's not coming back to you if you keep moping around."

"Hey, Pansy." Blaise said, trying to keep his girlfriend's temper in check. "Slow down."

"Slow down?! I've just had enough of this prick! You think Granger would be happy if she saw you in this state?" She said, gesturing him from head to toe. "She didn't sacrifice herself for nothing."

And with a roll of her eyes and her heels thundering to the floor, Pansy Parkinson left the three boys dumbfounded, their jaws almost dropping to the floor. Talk about a lecture from a girl.

"Your girlfriend's a little hard to tame, Zabini."

"Trust me, Nott." He smirked. "That was _tame_."

Theo snorted and rolled his eyes. He patted Draco on the back before he went out, leaving Blaise and Draco all alone. Shuffling his feet, Blaise patted Draco on the back too, before he went out.

Looking at the coin, Draco sighed.

He knew she wouldn't want to see him in this state. And who knew Parkinson was right, he had to stop moping around and find a way to fucking save the girl who gave light to his life.

"Hey, Zabini." He said, standing up. "Wait up."


	30. malfoy and

_short chapter. Sorry. This was supposed to be long but I was cut off in the mood. Lesson learned, never scroll through social media when typing an update. I would be updating tomorrow, don't worry. I am proud to say that Date A Slytherin is only thirty-two chapters + an epilogue ❤ Thank you for everything guys. Let the countdown begin x_

 _date a slytherin | twenty-nine_

 _"_ _One day, you'll read Hogwarts, A History, and perhaps that will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts." - Hermione Granger_

Hermione produced another ear-fucking-splitting scream. She had been in their torture chamber for hours, but it felt like days, weeks, even months. She could feel her own life force coming out of her.

"Just a little more, mudblood." Bellatrix cooed, tracing her wand on her face. "Harry Potter will come and I might just get lucky and kill that nephew of mine, too."

She closed her eyes. _Draco, Harry, be careful and don't do anything rash._ She smiled sadly to herself. _When I'm not there anymore, don't do anything that'll lead you to your deaths._

DRACO reviewed their plan over and over again in his head. It was all he could do. Everyone was as depress as he was, not being able to find Granger. He closed his eyes. He was sitting outside, the cold wind pressed on his bare arms.

 _Why did he care?_

For a long time he had asked himself that. _Why did he care?_ Why would he go lengths just for her?

"Malfoy."

He glanced upward. He didn't even notice he was too busy staring at the tiled floor, his elbows on top on his knees, his hair falling into the depths of his grey eyes.

"Weaslette." He called, acknowledging her presence for a little bit.

"Do whatever you can," She called out, patting her hand on his back. "Bring her back."

Bring her back? _Why?_

 _Why did the Weaslette trust him so much now?_

"Why?" He asked the echoing question inside his head. "Why would all of you give me the most important mission?"

"Because we know you can do it, Malfoy." She said, halting on her tracks. "Because I see myself in you when I was younger."

"I don't have ginger hair, Weaslette." He snorted before he could even stop himself.

Ginny laughed. "I saw the shadows of those eyes, Malfoy. I experienced them before when Harry dated other girls than I am. I saw myself in those eyes."

"Well, I do have pretty eyes."

Ginny snorted, then her eyes widened in surprise when she let everything sink in. "Did you just admit that I'm pretty?"

Draco smirked as he stood up. "Stop being as delusional as your boyfriend, Weaslette."

Ginny rolled her eyes, smacking Draco in the head. "It's good to have you back, Malfoy. At least someone has morbid humor around."

Draco shook his head as he passed her. Honestly, he couldn't even recall the last time he and Weaslette had a decent conversation, wait, did they even have a decent conversation besides this?

"Draco," She called out, before he can even enter the house. "When and how have you started liking Hermione?"

HERMIONE felt the pain build up again, but she didn't scream. The pain had doubled up again. Bellatrix's Crucio was the worst thing that she ever experienced. Insides turning, burning and churning, her heart clenching in pain, her insides clenching and tightening around each other. It was unbearable.

"Why won't she scream?!" Bellatrix shouted. "Why? SCREAM, MUDBLOOD! SCREAM!"

Hermione closed her eyes. She wasn't going to have Bellatrix have her satisfaction, but she wasn't going to give up either, not when she longed to see those grey eyes again.

"Has Harry Potter arrived yet?"

"No, Madam."

Bellatrix groaned. "Maybe I should send him a present. An arm, maybe?"

DRACO stood frozen in his tracks. He was just dreaming, wasn't he? Weaslette didn't just ask him that question. If he had been the boy he was before the Second War, he'd snort and laugh at loud. Him? _Liking a muggle?_ It was preposterous!

But he hesitated.

Why didn't he just say no? _Why didn't he deny?_ _Why was he hesitating?_

Ginny smirked. "I love how silence can answer a thousand questions." She said as she patted him again in the back. "Once you admit it yourself, it's quite easy, Malfoy. Just quit stopping those feelings."

"I wasn't raised to have this feelings."

"But you live with feelings, Malfoy." She said, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter if you weren't raised or allowed to have them. Unconciously, feelings overflow and no matter how hard you stop them, you live your life with feelings."

He stood there, frozen. He didn't move a muscle, not even when Ginny left him out there in the open. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Who knew Weaslette could say something sensible?"

Feelings, huh?

 _Draco Malfoy_ and _feelings?_ His Father would snort if he hears about that.


	31. dragon

_Two chapters and an epilogue to go. I love you guys. Thank you for those who will stick with me until the very end. Tell me your thoughts! I know this is a cliffhanger, all of you must know I have a thing for cliffhangers x_

 _date a slytherin | thirty_

 _"Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away." - Draco Malfoy_

Hermione felt like she was going to puke her insides. She had been able to keep herself sane, counting off, counting the tiles, making use of the dark, anything that would keep her sane.

"An arm, a feet, a leg? Which one should I send, mudblood?"

Hermione shivered, looking down at her disheveled and dirty clothes. Her legs and feet scraped, as the chains on her feet tightens everytime she tries to yank it off away. Her wrist swollen from all the fidgeting.

"You should send him your conscience," She spat, her voice hoarse. "Oh wait, do _you_ even have one?"

Bellatrix smirked, her eyes trailed on her wand, raising it just about her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to keep her sanity in check, her courage still intact and her consciousness still alive.

"Which arm should I send?" Bellatrix laughed. "Right or left?"

Hermione gave another ear-splitting scream as Bellatrix raised her wand.

DRACO could feel the shivers that ran up to his spine. Finally, after hours, they had finally located the base of Bellatrix's hideout, the _Lestrange Mansion_. He had visited it once, when his _Father_ had some business to attend to with his _Uncle_ and he still couldn't quite grasp the immense dark aura coming out of the place.

"Death Eaters ten, one, three, six, and eight o'clock."

"We won't go unnoticed for long," Ginny whispered, ushering them to the nearby bushes. "How are we going to infiltrate that large of a mansion swarming with a thousand Death Eaters?"

"Stick to the plan," Harry said. "Then again, we _were_ never really good at making plans."

Draco shot Harry a look. "You think?"

"Hey, don't judge me." Harry said, glaring at Malfoy. "The brains of our group has been kidnapped."

"Of course, leave it to the Great Chosen One to make the plans." Draco snorted, rolling his eyes as he glanced back at the Mansion. "Alright then, let's do this."

Harry looked at him seriously, and maybe, this was the first time Draco's grey eyes so seriousness in the boy's green ones. "Bring her back, Malfoy. Whatever it takes."

Draco smirked. "I'm planning to, Potter."

BELLATRIX gave out a triumphant smirk. The mudblood has been bleeding for hours, yet she didn't give up, she didn't even beg for mercy. Bellatrix snorted. _Ha_ , what a low class.

"Madam Lestrange," a voice called, making Bellatrix hum as she turned. "Harry Potter has arrived."

As soon as Hermione heard those words, the chain started to cling. She had started to yank it off again and this time, with so much force than before. As the chains tightened every second that Hermione rejects it.

"Very good then," She said, smirking. "Bring the mudblood out. It's time to kill Harry Potter."

Yaxley grabbed Hermione's arm aggresively, making Hermione gave out a small groan. Yaxley smirked at her, giving her another forceful tug. Bellatrix laughed at the sight of Hermione all battered up, covered with bruise, pale and scraped.

Bellatrix turned and walked towards the empty and lonely corridors. Hermione felt another forceful tug as she walked behind them, her ankles hurting at the sudden tug. She kept her mouth shut, biting her tongue, enough for it to bring out blood.

The light had blinded Hermione by a fraction. Her eyes were growing accustomed to the dark and shifting to the light so easily unnerved her a bit. She blinked almost ten times to adjust her eyesight.

"W-What is that?"

Hermione stared at the shadow of a large creature. Death Eaters were being knocked out of their broom, or knocked out for good as they fall from the ground. Death Eaters were now gathering at the _ground, frozen, unarmed_ and _unconscious_. Hermione let out a small smile. The creature was white, almost over six meters, it's feet barely visible and behind his back were the people who mattered the most to her.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, Madam Lestrange." Yaxley replied, staring in awe as the creature rounded up Death Eaters here and there. "I believe that is a dragon."

Hermione kneeled as her feet gave up on her. Yaxley hissed, seemingly irritated when his sight-seeing got interrupted. She pushed herself back to her feet, but not surprising, it had failed.

"Rodulfus!" Bellatrix screamed as the Death Eaters, one by one got knocked down. "Knock them down on the ground!"

It happened all _too_ fast.

Hermione blinked when Rodulfus was on the ground. When she opened them by a fraction of a second, Rodulfus was already on the back of the dragon, petrifying Harry, Ron and the others. Hermione struggled, trying to call out her friends' name but all that came was a groan.

Harry Potter fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hermione wanted to crawl towards him. Ask him if he was okay. He was breathing, that Hermione was sure of.

"HARRY!"

Ginny pushed herself to look at Bellatrix in the eye. "You have failed." She said with a sigh. Just then, her gaze dropped to the ground as thousands of spells came shooting towards the Manor.

"Diffindo!"

"Reducto!"

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix could barely keep the spells from hitting her, for it all came in all directions, but being the killer machine that she is, manage to avoid them all, by on a split fraction.

"Yaxley!"

"Yes, Madam Lestrange?"

"Hold on to the mudblood," She hissed. "She's valuable."

Hermione felt a tug on her elbows. She slowly opened her eyes as Bellatrix grabbed her forcefully and made her stand in front of her. She glanced at her friends on the ground, trying so hard to get up, looking at Hermione with frantic eyes.

"HERMIONE, NO!" Ginny shouted and that was the last thing Hermione saw, for she closed her eyes.

But it wasn't the last thing she heard.

First came a thud, followed by another large thud, then gasping, then cursing. Hermione, the curious person she is, slowly opened her eyes, hoping for the spells to _magically_ evade her, only targeting the Death Eaters.

Instead, what welcomed her was more than she could imagine.

Rodulfus Lestrange was on the ground, with blooded and bruised arms, facing downward, his clothes torn and his wand nowhere to be seen.

But that was now why Hermione's eyes misted in tears, it was because she was going to die happy now, because she saw the familiar grey eyes she longed to see.

"You? You're an animangus?!" Bellatrix screamed. "A dragon?!"

The arrogant albino-skinned boy smirked, the smirked Hermione loved the most, his face emotionless but his grey eyes spoke thousands of words: Anger. Hatred. Remorse. Worry.

He raised his wand, moving to a defensive stance but a smirk was still evident in his face. "Hello, Aunt Bella."


	32. remember

_Play Jesse McCartney's_ _ **"Because you lived"**_ _in this chapter, especially the middle part. Anyway, again, thank you all for being here with me. One chapter and an epilogue to go and I'll finally close this book. Oh, and yes, I was supposed to put Draco's animangus being a snake but meh, too predictable so a dragon is less predictable, or_ _ **do I have it the other way around?**_ _Oh well. Love lots x_

 _PS: I might finish post the last chapter this evening. I have a thing for cliffhangers, you all know that._

 _date a slytherin | thirty-one_

 _"_ _You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" - Hermione Granger_

Draco clenched his jaw as he stared at the bushy haired muggle in front of him, her hands on her back, her legs bruised and scrapped, her clothes battered, pale and she didn't even look like herself. He had to restrain himself from going towards Bellatrix there and then.

"Oh, my dear nephew," Bellatrix cooed, giving Draco a hard look. "Being an animangus without registering is illegal."

Draco snorted. "I doubt you even care, Aunt." Cocking his head to the side, he smirked. "Aside from the noseless guy who practically breathes through his mouth, as of now, no one can beat your record in doing illegal things."

"In runs in the blood, Draco." She uttered coldly, firing a spell towards Draco.

He escaped it barely with a hairbreadth. Hermione felt her throat dry up. Her wand, if only she had her wand, she could join the fight, not just take a step backwards and watch.

"Diffindo!"

"Not the killing curse? You're weak!" Bellatrix shouted, casually deflecting the spell. "Just like your good-for-nothing Father!"

"Shut up," Draco snapped. "Reducto."

She laughed maniacally, her charred teeth showing. "And your weak mother."

"I said, shut up!" Draco snapped, his head full of thoughts, his heart clenched, as he fired another spell. "You make me sick."

Bellatrix snorted. "I was just going to say the same thing."

The air became heavy. Draco knew even with thousands of practice, he could never beat the person that trained him hard to be a Death Eater, he could never beat a killing machine, a person who kills just for the sake of it.

"You've failed, Draco." She hissed. "You're outnumbered."

Draco turned to smirk at her, the sides of his lips quirking up as if he found the whole situation amusing. "I believe the way you perceive things are reversed, Aunt."

Draco Malfoy had always liked talking in riddles. No matter who he was talking to, or what he was talking about. He liked seeing the confused looks of people, sometimes, curiosity wins too.

"You are the one whose outnumbered, Bellatrix." Harry spat, as he stood up. "We're going to kill you. Wipe out all the entire place."

"Yeah?" Bellatrix snorted. "You and what army?"

Draco Malfoy smirked. Bellatrix's eyes grew wide as she glanced around frantically. The whole place was swarming with Hogwarts Students and Professors! How could _this_ happen?!

"What..."

"Sorry we're late," Luna said. "I thought I saw a skitch cornsnack over there."

"What about this one, Aunt?" He snickered. "Sick bitch."

Bellatrix didn't even bother to lower her wand, drop it or surrender herself. No, she changed into a defensive stance, eyeing at her surroundings joyfully, her charred broken teeth visible, as if her soul was as _excited_ as she was. She was _just_ that sick.

"I haven't been this pumped up since the Dark Lord rose." She said, smiling. "Now, let me get my fun while I send you to hell."

Draco hissed, raising his wand. He was _going_ to take this woman down, Aunt or not, and maybe, just maybe, he could finally get rid of Hermione's tortured screams that haunt him now and then.

HERMIONE didn't even know where it went wrong. At first, the advantage was on theirs. Bellatrix and Yaxley had been cornered, but they didn't show signs of giving up, only signs of excitement. She didn't know where the downfall began.

Was it when Neville stumbled back? Or when Ginny was hit by the Cruciatus? Or when Cho Chang bled too much?

She didn't know. She wanted to help, to fight alongside with her friends, just as what she did two years ago, when the Second Wizarding War came upon. But she knew she was more likely to be a burden than to be of any help.

"Avada Kedavra."

Hermione's screams across the battlefield won as Colin Creevey's body hit the ground. She stifled a sob. She just watched one of her friends and house mate die in front of her very eyes, and she couldn't do anything about it. _She couldn't do anything about it._ She was powerless and all she could do was to sit by and watch.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Reducto!"

"Diffindo!"

Even with three spells shooting at her simultaneously, Bellatrix waved her wand nonchalantly, deflecting the spells. Hermione could now see why she was the most dangerous Death Eater known to witch and wizards.

"You're weak!" She said, laughing maniacally. "All of you! You think you could take down Death Eaters with a bloody Stupefy?!" And she directed her wand towards Romilda Vane, who she sent flying. "Or an expelliarmus?" She waved her wand as she directed it to another student, her wand sent flying.

"You are all weak!"

"Shut up," Harry said, his wand pointed towards her. "We aren't murderers like you are, Bellatrix. We don't kill for fun."

"And that is what makes you weak." She said, smirking. "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed again. She struggled to help them, her friends, falling one by one as she tried to struggle out of a Death Eater's grasp. Bellatrix smirked, her smirked directed towards her.

"How about we play a little game, Harry Potter?"

"You sick..."

Bellatrix aimed her wand at Hermione. "Are you up for it? Or am I going to kill her instead?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, because no matter what the consequences are, _Hermione couldn't die_. She couldn't die for him. She couldn't die for anybody. He couldn't watch his best friend die.

"It's alright, Harry." She said, her lips trembling. "Leave me! Get out of here!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco growled, dueling Yaxley. "Hurry up, Potter."

This wasn't supposed to be part of the plan. The plan was supposed to be discreet, while Harry and the others distract the Death Eaters, Draco was going to rescue Hermione, whatever it may take. And of course, the plan was baloney and now, it had turned in another way around. _Stupid Potter and his stupid plan._

Bellatrix smirked. "Imperio."

Harry's screams were the last thing Hermione heard as she stopped struggling. Her eyes became distant. Her moves calculated as she stood up in front of Bellatrix, her eyes on Harry.

"Yaxley, give the _mudblood_ her wand."

Yaxley offered Hermione's 10¾" long, made of vine wood, and possessed a dragon heartstring core wand. She accepted it with a calculated move.

Bellatrix smirked. "Battle your life out for me, mudblood. Destroy every single friends of yours."

It was like watching a film. No, it was like being inside a robot. She was caged, forced to watch as her own hands directed her wand towards a Hogwarts student.

 _Stop! Stop! Stop!_

"Crucio." The word felt foreign in her own lips, as a Hogwarts Student groaned in pain, clutching his stomach on the ground.

"Hermione! Stop!" Harry said, his eyes frantic as he battled Bellatrix. "Hermione!"

 _Harry. Harry. Harry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!_

"Stupefy." She said, pointing her wand at Ginny, who came tumbling down. "Expelliarmus. Crucio. Reducto. Diffindo."

She said it all with a calculated face, her move calculated and with grace, her body rigid as she searched for another victim in the smoke. Green and red flashes came tumbling down. Spells fired at every angle. She stood in the middle of it all. Her wand now pointed at one of the person she knew for her whole life. She was screaming inside. But she couldn't fight the curse.

Her hand was now shaking as she pointed it towards George.

"GEORGE!"

"Avada Kedavra."

A body fell to the ground, sounding like a loud thump. Hermione cried inside. She couldn't believe it. She had done it. But outside, her eyes distant, her expression cold, like she didn't just cast an Avada Kedavra.

"Hey, one-eared Weasel, are you okay?"

"What happened to her?" George asked, amidst the noise as Draco pushed her down.

It was a good thing too. At the last minute, Draco Malfoy came tumbling her down. Getting her wand out of her grasp as he pinned her arms above her head. His knees trapping her body, his dark stormy eyes, searching for hers.

"Who's battling Yaxley?"

"Join your Weasel siblings, one-eared Weasel." He snorted. "They might need your help."

"I'll stay here," He said, his voice serious. "I'd protect you both as you snap some senses into Hermione."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but the Weasley's attention wasn't on him anymore. He snorted. George was really stern on protecting him and Hermione then.

 _Hermione..._

His eyes traveled to the blank and cold expression of the girl. Her once shining caramel doe-like eyes felt foreign as he stared into it. He felt blood on his mouth as he bit his tongue.

"Granger," He called out. "Granger, listen to me. Fight it. You're not weak, Granger."

But it was no use. Hermione, who was caged inside the Imperious Curse seem distant, so distant he almost didn't recognize her. Draco kept his expression's in check as he watched her face, full of blood, bruises and dirt.

 _Draco! Help me! I don't want to kill my friends! Help. Somebody help me!_

"You're stronger than this, Granger. Break out of it."

 _How? How? Tell me! I don't want my friends to die!_

"Granger. Fight."

 _How? How am I going to do that? Tell me! TELL ME!_

"Granger, please."

 _How, Draco? How? Please, tell me!_

"Everyone's here, Granger. Everyone's fighting. Are you going to let this Imperious Curse keep you from fighting?"

 _I know. I don't want them to die for me. If I could just get out of this cage!_

"Hermione."

 _Draco._

"Snap out of it." He said, more harshly. "You don't want me angry, Granger."

 _Maybe I do. Maybe I want to snap your control for once._

His face look resigned. Like he had already given up. He lowered his head, his breath brushing to her ear. "You're the light, Granger. If you keep hanging out with me, I might corrupt you."

 _But you already did, Draco. Trust me._

"I'm sorry for wanting you to take it back," He said, referring to the time when he told Hermione to take the words ' _i like him'_ back. "I've got too many devils, Granger. I tried drowning them once, but this fucking devils know how to swim." He heaved out a harsh breath. "Live."

 _Why? Why would you do everything for me, Draco?_

"I love you," He gasp out, silently, as if never wanting her to hear it, but alas, she heard it clearly. "Live, Granger." He eyed at her like she had pained him. "Petrificus-"

"Draco..." She manage to choke out, her lips registering a sob. "Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise, in relief, a thousand emotions flickered in his eyes, though Hermione couldn't name them. Her eyes misted with tears, as Draco's body felt heavy on hers.

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded. She smiled on his hair, kissing it softly. She kicked him softly, making him groan. She raised a wand at him, smiling discreetly as they had their own conversation between their eyes. She stepped towards Bellatrix, laughing maniacally as she shoots up spells in her wand. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as she walked nonchalantly towards Bellatrix, and that would mean _Draco Malfoy had failed._

"Kill them all."

She nodded, pointing her wand towards a Hogwarts student. She caught Draco's eyes and he nodded.

"Expelliarmus." She muttered as she pivoted her heel and turned her wand towards... _Bellatrix._

Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise as her wand flew from her grasp. Harry's eyes widened, but a shock of relief was there. She smirked at the angry expression of Bellatrix.

"I love how a plan of yours fucks up, Aunt." Draco smirked, firing a spell.

She didn't even notice her surroundings. As she was too focused on Bellatrix, her angry expression and the charred teeth of hers exposing, like she had her revenge.

Hermione's eyes widened as an _Avada Kedavra_ left _Draco's mouth_ and towards _her direction_. She stood frozen on the ground, closing her eyes. When she heard a large thump behind her. Opening her eyes, she looked towards her shoulder, where the lifeless Yaxley fell. Her eyes met his and she silently thanked him for it.

She ran away from Yaxley, dodging a spell from another Death Eater. Bellatrix walked calmly towards Yaxley and Hermione knew what she was going to do. "Harry!" She cried out as she evaded another spell coming towards her.

But Harry was too late. Bellatrix had already grabbed Yaxley's wand.

"Thank you, Carrow." She said, as Alecto and Amysus Carrow came into view. The siblings grinned, as they fired another spell, making Hermione and her friends take a step back, as they deflected it.

"Weasleys," Draco called out to Ginny, Ron and George. "Take care of Amysus."

"And Alecto?" George said, his wand raised up.

"We'll take care of her, George." Hermione said, speaking out Draco's unspoken thoughts. "After all, she has some debt to pay."

For a second, Draco glanced at her, a smirk on her lips. "I think the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house."

"I think you're rubbing off on me." She said, smirking as Alecto Carrow stood in front of them.

Alecto grinned. "Mudblood. Blood-traitor."

As if to state the obvious, Draco gave out a mocking smile. "Death-Eater."

Hermione stifled a laugh. Draco Malfoy would spit out insults and state the obvious whenever he had the chance, no matter who, when or what the situation is. She couldn't help but shake her head.

"Avada Kedavra."

Both Hermione and Draco lunched sidewards to avoid the Killing Curse, only by a second. She glanced at Draco, who looked at her and nodded. She smiled. It was funny how Draco and she had a connection, even with thhose insults and banter they throw at each other.

"Stupefy!" She called out and a moment later, Draco said. "Diffindo."

Alecto kept firing her own spells.

It was like dancing. Hermione was dancing in her own battle. Dodging the spells and firing her own. Their spells were dancing and clashing against each other, waiting for something or someone to back out.

"A Mudblood can never defeat me." Alecto said, smirking at Hermione. "And a blood traitor as well."

Draco ducked and fired another spell at Alecto, who deflected it easily. He cursed out under his breath, firing a glanced at Hermione, with a nod, saying your turn.

"Reducto!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Weak," Alecto commented. "Haven't you learned anything from my class? Then I shall demonstrate." She smirked, pointing her wand at Draco. "Crucio."

It took only a second for Hermione to feel the adrenaline, for it was replaced with the pain. She closed her eyes screaming as Draco wrapped his arms on her hips, cursing under his breath. She did it, again. _Save Draco Malfoy._ But it didn't mean to take on the Cruciatus Curse for him, but maybe she didn't think clearly right now.

"How lovely, a mudblood sacrificing herself for a blood traitor."

"Shut up!" Draco growled, as he let Hermione down. "I've had enough of you Carrow. Maybe I did learn something from your classes. Crucio." _This._ "Diffindo." _And this._ "Reducto." _And this._ "Ebublio." _And finally this._ "Avada Kedavra."

Alecto Carrow came unguarded as he fired the final spell. His lifeless body falling to the ground with a large thump. Draco breathed out deeply. Finally, the person responsible for Hermione's cruciated screams were gone.

 _She is gone._

THE battle had almost been decided. All that stood in the lifeless body, battered ground, dirt and full of blood battlefield was Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco felt a hand on waist. He glanced at Hermione, who was breathing heavily. She glanced warily at Bellatrix and Harry, who was now dueling. She didn't even notice she was holding her breath.

Draco brushed his lips on her ear. "Breathe, Granger."

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

It was like the replay of the final battle, between Voldemort and Harry, but this time, it didn't take more than 10 seconds for Bellatrix's Killing Curse to be pushed back. Hermione held her breath as Bellatrix lifeless body fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, her tears flowing as cheers erupted.

 _She's gone._

 _Finally, the person who gave her nightmares is gone._

She opened her eyes, as soon as Amysus Carrow grabbed a wand. Hermione's eyes widened when his wand was directed towards Draco. She smirked, looking at Draco's tired back.

"Crucio." She said before her hand lowered down, dropping dead.

Hermione's eyes immediately widened as she pushed Draco to the ground. Screaming as the Cruciatus curse hit her. Her hearing suddenly faded, her eyes blurred as she whispered _his name_ before passing out.

HERMIONE woke up feeling pain all over her body. She stared at the ceiling, the darkness eating her down. She gripped the headboard tightly. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Hermione, are you awake?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Harry?"

In a second, Harry was on her side. His eyes full of worry, his green eyes staring directly into her. "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine," She said, her voice hoarse. "What happened?"

"It's over, Hermione." Harry said, his hands tightening on hers. "It's over. It's done."

Hermione felt like her head was breaking in half. All she registered was the words done and over. _What was done? What was over?_ Hermione didn't know. Pain was numbing her senses.

"Harry, I can't feel my legs."

"Alright," Harry nodded. "I'll call Madam Pomfrey."

She smiled. "Thank you."

As soon as Harry got out, she held her head slowly. What happened? She glanced at the clinic beds when she heard a shuffling noise. Shaking her head, she shrugged. It must have been one of her imagination.

What happened?

 _The last thing she remembered was..._

"Granger! Thank goodness." She said. "It's been a week. Only you have stayed in bed for a week."

"I can't feel my legs." She said, smiling dryly.

"And looks like you're going to stay for another week."

Just as Madam Pomfrey was inspecting her, the doors opened widely, revealing a haggard and wide-eyed Draco Malfoy, his gray stormy eyes searching hers. She smiled at him as he ran towards her side.

"Granger."

She smiled, then turned to Harry bewildered. "What is he doing here, Harry?"

"You don't want me here, Granger?" He snorted. "Well, too bad."

She glared at him. "I'm not talking to you, Malfoy."

"Hermione, what was the last thing you remember?"

Beside her, Draco stiffened, much to her surprise. She tried whacking her brain for information. The last thing she remembered was... "Being hit with a Cruciatus Curse."

"Did you know who hit you?"

She nodded. "Alecto."

"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"I was hit by Alecto Carrow with the Cruciatus Curse on the hallways."


	33. glad

_i think it was chapter eleven when she was hit by Alecto Carrow, when Harry and Ron came to her rescue :) I know I'm mean but yeah, let's be realistic here. She was hit by the Cruciatus for more than fifteen times (or maybe I'm just exaggerating. Haha) and this is me being a saint because I didn't make Hermione lose her sanity. HAHAHA._

 _Omygosh! This is the last chapter of DAS! Thank you for the wonderful journey ❤._

 _PS: There is still the epilogue. Hahaha. Will post it tomorrow or today, depends on my mood ;) Thank you guys! x_

 _date a slytherin | thirty-two_

 _"You think he could've done it? Draco?" - Hermione Granger ; the only time he called Draco by his name._

"It's only normal, Malfoy, Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "Insanity, memory loss, it's one of the side effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her throat dry. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked at her square in the eyes. "Hermione, that happened over three months ago."

Harry cursed, looking away from his broken bestfriend. Harry and Madam Pomfrey went towards her own personal clinic that left Draco and Hermione alone, being eaten in the silence. _How did this happen?_ She caressed her aching head and absentmindedly, her hands went inside her pockets.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, a parchment of paper in her hand.

It seemed seemingly familiar somehow, like she had seen this before—like she had felt the parchment texture before. She couldn't just remember when or how.

 _This is confidential information. Carrow is teaching at Hogwarts because he would be able to lay out a plan._

 _I am currently searching his mind, and right now, plans have been made. I'm sorry for making you go through all of this._

Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion. It was certainly Professor McGonagall's handwriting, as to per say. She could recognize the older witch's handwriting anywhere.

"That's the plan, Granger." Called Malfoy.

She took a glance at him, or where his voice sounded to where it was from. He was leaning on the door frame, a smirk on his face. That smirk he would always wear on his face, that infamous _Malfoy smirk._

"The what?"

"The plan." Draco supplied. "McGonagall was supposed to search Carrow's mind, and it wasn't easy."

"Locks." She whispered.

He nodded. "But with careful analysis and actions we we're able to do it."

"We?"

Draco nodded, his smirk now back on his face. "Why Granger, I am rather good at Legilimens."

Hermione snorted, but she didn't deny it either. He smirked at her agreement and continued. "The plan was to capture Death Eaters one by one, where they are, basically we we're tracking them down."

He looked down on the ground. He knew that the know-it-all bookworm of the Trio would criticize him for this. "I... I had to use an Imperious Curse on Carrow."

"What?!" She shrieked, her head turning towards him. "Malfoy, the unforgivable curses are unforgivable for a reason!"

"I know," He said, sighing as he combed a hand on his platinum blond hair. "But I had to do it."

"Why?"

He grimaced. "He was going to capture you a few days before."

"What?"

"But he failed," Draco said. "Instead, he captured McGonagall when he fought the Imperius Curse back, when he freed himself, he put the Weaslette in the Imperious Curse."

"Ginny, what—?"

"And the plan failed."

"How?" She asked, bewildered.

He gave out a smirk, a smirk so familiar in her mind, though she couldn't quite inpoint it. Like it was on the tip of her tongue. "Because Saint Potter and Weasel messed the plans up."

"How?"

He cursed again, closing his eyes. Granger didn't remember a thing, not a thing. Not the memory he has when she told him that she'd date him. Not the memory of a blush creeping in her cheeks. Not the memory of her rescuing him, risking her life for him.

 _Nothing_.

So, he did the most rational thing he had ever done. He stormed off towards the Slytherin dungeouns. Draco punched the mirror in front of him, not _caring_ when _he ble_ d, when the pain registered in his body, not even with a shard stuck to his fist, bleeding furiously.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, when she entered the bathroom because of the noise. "What happened?"

"The mirror broke itself and attacked me," Draco growled. "What do you think, Parkinson?"

"Stop being an asshole for once, Draco." She said, glaring at him. "Blaise, come here and bring my wand."

Blaise came walking towards the bathroom. "Why, Pans? What happened?" His eyes drifted to Draco and the mirror. "Draco, what happened?"

"The mirror broke itself and attacked me." He said, with no trace of emotion in his voice. Blaise glared at him as he handed Pansy her wand. Shrugging it off, Draco stared at the tile floors.

"What happened?"

"It's my fault."

"No, Draco. It's not." Pansy said, cleaning his wound. "Don't blame yourself."

"It was me who was supposed to be hit by a Cruciatus, twice." He murmured. "Now, she can't remember anything."

"The fact that you confessed in the middle of the battle?" Blaise teased. He wanted to comfort the young Malfoy but the atmosphere was so heavy he couldn't afford to.

"Shag off, Zabini."

Pansy laughed with her boyfriend, as soon as she finished bandaging his wound. Draco glared at both of them. Great, now they were making fun of him and the fact that _he's sulking around_.

What the utter fuck?

 _Him, Draco Malfoy, sulking around? Ha!_

"If you want her to remember you, do something and don't just sulk around here, Draco!" She hissed. "If you are going to break another mirror, I'll break your fingers, I swear to Salazar Slytherin."

"It's better this way, Pans." He murmured. "It's better for her not to recognize me."

Pansy's eyes narrowed on him. "Draco, are you just going to let her go? She may be a muggle but for some reason, you're not grumpy when you are with her or you're fun to be around."

"Thanks Parkinson." Draco said sarcastically.

"She brings out the best in you, Malfoy." Pansy glared, seemingly irritated. "I wouldn't let that bloody girl go."

"I'll corrupt her, Pans." He said, leaning his head on the wall as he stared the ceiling. "It's better this way."

HERMIONE smiled at the students who were greeting her. Ginny hugged her when she entered the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to be happy when they saw her. She sat down on the Gryffindor table, smiling and talking with everyone.

Everyone was _pretending_ they were okay, but maybe pretending was the only thing they could do to celebrate their win. _It was now over,_ Harry had said. She glanced at the other table when she felt someone staring at her. Her brows knit in confusion when she saw Malfoy staring at her. She gave him a what look, but he ignored her and returned eating his food.

"I'm glad you're back, 'Mione." Ron said as he draped an arm around her, his lips on her ear. "Welcome back."

Hermione opened her mouth when all of a sudden, Malfoy stood up, his chair screeching as he did so. He walked outside the Great Hall, without even looking back. Hermione gave a confused look when Draco's circle of friends were looking at her.

"What?"

Harry laughed. "Stop being a git, Ron."

"It's amusing to see him wrapped around Hermione's fingers."

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked, confused.

This time, it was Harry's girlfriend who laughed. "Someone with no courage, 'Mione." She added. _"Very Slytherin-ish."_ To which Hermione didn't hear. She continued eating chicken, which somehow became heaven in her mouth.

After eating, which served actually to be _several hours_ because of the chatting, she walked alone in the corridors.

 _"Git, you made me worried."_

 _"You made me worried, Granger." The boy snapped at her. "Seems fair."_

Hermione shook her head. What was that? A memory? Maybe. Shaking her head, she continued walking towards the library. She would visit the library for one last time before she went out of school and apply for the Ministry. But she couldn't shake the sudden thoughts out of her head.

 _"What just happened?"_

 _"I don't know." He said, as he closed the gap between hers and his._

Hermione blinked. _Did that happen in real life?_ No, maybe it was just a time lapse. _It will pass_. Maybe that was a figment of her _imagination_. The guy was blurry, unclear but it was clearly her, blushing under the moonlight. She continued walking, cursing at her own memory. Did she really lose her memory? What just happened? She turned around, just then, she bumped into someone, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Malfoy." She said, as she regained her balance. "I'm sorry."

He clenched his jaw. "Was it fun, Granger?"

She looked at him with confusion laced in her features. "What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her hand, swiftly trapping her between the wall and his body. His chiseled jaw clenched as his dark gray stormy eyes stared down at her. She gulped down, inaudibly and she didn't even know why.

The intensiveness his gaze held. She averted his gaze. "W-What are you doing, Malfoy?"

She expected him to smirk and gave her a snide comment. But instead, his gaze remained serious, staring down at her. Meeting his gaze, she gulped again, when his breathing hitched, slowly ragged.

"Granger." He murmured, staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Malfoy?"

He leaned in closer, his head, kissing the curls of her hair. "For everything. I'm sorry. It should've been me."

"What..."

He leaned in closer, brushing his lips on her ear. Her breathing hitched as she heaved her chest up and down, her heart beating frantically like it was about to explode.

He hesitated, she knew. But his breathing was warm and soft on her ears, sending thousands of shivers in her body.

 _"I love you._ " He said, before leaving her dumbfounded on the spot.

 _"I've got too many devils, Granger. I tried drowning them once, but this fucking devils know how to swim." He heaved out a harsh breath. "Live. I love you," He gasp out, silently, as if never wanting her to hear it, but alas, she heard it clearly. "Live, Granger."_

"Draco..." She murmured, memories flashing before her eyes. "Git." She said softly, tears swelling up in her eyes as she remembered everything.

 _"I love you."_ He had said to her. _"I love you."_

 _Draco._ The one who had been able to snap her out of the Imperius Curse. The one who she risked her life in saving. The one who in return, risked his life in saving hers. The one who the animangus was a dragon.

Hermione laughed. _Predictable bastard._

She ran, ran towards the Slytherin dungeons. She halted when she saw Pansy and Blaise, together side by side. "Have you seen, Draco?"

"No," Pansy said, shaking her head. "Do you remember now, Granger?"

She nodded her head. "And I need to find him."

Pansy smiled at her, tapping her shoulders. "You bring out the best in him, Granger. Go get him."

She nodded, smiling at both before she stormed off again. Where the hell was Draco? He wasn't in the dungeons, maybe he's in the Quidditch pitch! Running like she had been chased by the devils herself, quickly saying sorry to every person she had bumped. Instead of seeing Draco like what she'd hoped, she bumped into the person she least expected.

"Nott!"

"Granger," He groaned. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Draco?"

"Do you remember now?" He asked and she nodded. "I think he went on ahead."

"Where?"

"The train, Granger." He scoffed. "He'll be dropping off his things at home and buying tickets to go everywhere in the world."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Alright, thanks, Nott!" She said and ran again towards the Hogwarts Express.

 _Seriously, Draco Malfoy? You plan to torture me like this?_

"Hagrid! Hagrid!"

"'ione," He said, hugging the girl. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Hagrid." She sniffed, because she will surely and because she was frustrated. "Have you seen Draco?"

"Malfoy?" He asked. "No, can't 'elieve I 'ave."

She hugged the half-giant for one last time. "I'll visit you, Hagrid." She promised as she ran towards the Great Hall again.

 _She is so going to kill Draco Malfoy when she sees him!_

 _Where the hell would he be? He wasn't in the dungeons, nor was he on the Quidditch Pitch or the Hogwarts Train._ Sighing, she pushed herself to ran towards the dormitories. Maybe he was still there.

"Shakespeare." She muttered breathless as the door opened vigorously.

She'll miss this room, alright. The green and red combination of everything, since they can't seem to agree on one color. Funny enough, it looks like Christmas. Still, she had a lot to pack. Her books were still on the bookshelf, her Gryffindor scarf was still lying on the green-and-red couch.

She turned her head towards Malfoy's door when it closed with a bang. She was still catching her breath when he got out, his trunks behind him and surprise etched across his features as he stared at her.

"What do you want, Granger?" He scoffed, crossing his arms across his well-defined chest.

"You're planning to travel the world." She said softly.

He stiffened. "Nott." He cursed. Closing his eyes, he nodded. "Yes, I am."

"You we're going to go without saying goodbye."

He growled. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione! Who am I going to say goodbye to? I've already said goodbye to Zabini, Parkinson and Nott, who else? Potter? You? You don't even remember me!"

"Draco..."

"I can't, Granger. If I live like this, I'd die. I can't make you remember me. I can't let you see my memories either. I'd corrupt you if I stay longer. You're the light, Hermione. You're Potter, Weasley, Weaslete's, you're everybody's light." He murmured, opening his eyes to stare at his. "You're even mine."

"Draco..."

"It's fine," He said, with a smile. "I don't want you to remember. I..." He heaved a deep sigh. "I have to go."

"It's too late for that," She said, shaking her head.

"Too late for what?"

"You," She said, smiling. "Never wanting to make me remember."

His eyes widened in surprise. She smiled at him, taking a step back. She thought he'd step back or maybe bit a snide remark about her hair, the way she steps or the grin, but he remained silent, his eyes trained on her.

"I thought you'd never remember," He murmured, his gaze intent to keep on hers. "Fuck. I thought you'd forget me."

She smiled, taking another step forward, taking her time as he leaned back, his eyes closed as he muttered curses under his breath. She can't believe it either, how she had fallen in love with this git, even with his snide comments and quick remarks.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He swore relentlessly, as she took a step forward. "Fuck this."

She was now standing in front of him, her mouth grinning, her hand reaching his face. She can't believe how well-groomed this man is. Chiseled jaw, like Michelangelo had done it himself, gray stormy deep eyes, well-structured nose and his hair dropping to his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, she was still there. "Fuck. I'm not dreaming."

Hermione laughed, a teasing grin on her face. "You dream about me?"

Draco stared at her face, but he kept his hands on the side of his body, like he was afraid that he might crumble if he touches her. Like she was a freaking fragile China doll.

He closed his eyes again, cursing.

"Hi," She replied cheekily when he opened them again, blinking rapidly. "Malfoy, I almost ran the whole Hogwarts field looking for you now stop blinking at me."

He gulped down, his hands shaking as he held her face, tracing down her jaw gently, like he was afraid she might break. "Granger..." He breathed out, his breath warm on her face.

She winked at him. "I believe that's my name, Malfoy. Try not to worn it out too much."

He gave out a throaty laugh, his arms encircling her waist as he pulled her closer, her face resting on his chest, listening as her and his heartbeats steadied and became one.

"I'm sorry," He murmured. "It should've been me."

"But I don't regret it," She muttered, low. "I don't."

"Well, you should." He said, breaking away from her. He grabbed his trunks as he nodded on Hermione's closed door. "You should pack your things."

She nodded, taking a step backward. "I'll see you at the Train." She said, pivoting as she walked towards her room. Stopping as if she remembered something, she cocked her head to the side, looking over her shoulder.

"And Malfoy?"

He now has his trunks on his hand. "Yeah?"

She blushed, contemplating on whether to say it or not. "Yeah, I to you." She mumbled, but closed her eyes.

When she opened them, he was staring at her quizzically. Mumbling under her breath, she said. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I..." She gulped. "I love you too." She said, turning her heel directly as she ran towards her room. She closed the door before he could even open his mouth to reply.

She zipped her first bag as she gathered her books, looking around her room. It has been the witness of her every nightmares, of how she stared at the stormy eyes of Draco Malfoy everytime he woke her up, of the pains and screams she used to have everyday.

Sighing, she picked up another book.

She was going to miss her room, the library, the lessons, the lively corridors, the blasted uniform, the Train, she was going to miss it all. She was going to miss _Hogwarts._

But she knew, _Hogwarts would always be there to welcome her home._

She heard the opening of the door. With brows knitting in confusion, she glanced back welcomed by his dark blonde hair on her doorstep.

"Fine," He said, like he didn't have a choice. "I'll help you."

Smiling, she scooted. Maybe this was it. Maybe tomorrow they'd fight, or maybe they'd forget the feeling, but Hermione didn't care, she would focus herself on the present and think about the future later.

Smiling, she glanced at the blonde haired boy, who packed her things. She was glad.

Glad to be the Head Girl.

Glad that Draco Malfoy become Head Boy.

Glad that they had to share a dorm together.

 _Glad that she is currently dating a Slytherin, the Slytherin Prince on top of that._


	34. e p i l o g u e

**!**  
 **ATTENTION!**

Hello! I am Cass; the author of DAS. Currently DAS is under revision and editing bc I wrote this when I was 14 and I still can't believe how cringy this is. I am rarely in these days so I won't be able to update this everyday or every week like my basic schedule before but I will finish this on 2017 (hopefully) so please bear with me! :)


End file.
